Just Give Me A Reason
by Madaboutagirl
Summary: New Calzona! Where Season 12 could begin... if the writers would let us have some Calzona processing...
1. Chapter 1

**_Driving home the other night in my post work stupor, "Just Give Me A Reason", came on and for a change I didn't change the station. As I listened to it, it occurred to me that it describes CALZONA rather well and this fan fic began brewing in my mind._**

Soaking in the bathtub, Callie takes a sip of wine and then lays back and replays the conversation in her head again, wondering if anything will change between them now that Arizona knows the truth. She always knew that Arizona would find out when she looked at her medical records, but to Callie's surprise she didn't review them. Maybe she didn't look at them because she was truly working to get past it, but then why did she throw it in Callie's face every time they fought.

Sighing as she hears her phone buzzing on the floor, Callie opens her eyes and sees it's Arizona calling, so she picks it up.

"Hey," she says as neutrally as possible.

"Hey, do you have a moment to talk?" Arizona asks carefully.

"Sure, what would you like to talk about?" Callie replies casually.

"I'm outside, can I come in to talk?" The blonde asks.

"Wait, what? Oh, hold on. I'm just, uh..." Callie almost drops the phone as she tries to stand up in the tub.

Hearing the splash, Arizona realizes that Callie's taking a bath. "Callie, we can talk another time. I don't want to interrupt your evening."

"It's fine, just let yourself in and I'll be out in a few minutes." The brunette replies holding the towel to her body.

* * *

Callie nervously looks in her closet for something to wear. Rolling her eyes at herself, she finally just pulls on yoga pants and a over-sized t-shirt. Glancing in the mirror, she decides to leave her hair pinned up. She shrugs, what did the blonde expect, stopping by like this?

"Calliope," Arizona says standing up when she enters the room.

"Y-you wanted to talk?" Callie says slowly moving towards the couch. Arizona is dressed casually in jeans and a blouse, but looks stunning as usual.

Waiting for the brunette to sit down, the blonde then sits back down. Turning slowly towards her, Arizona looks down as she begins to speak, "I've been thinking, actually I can't stop thinking about, well everything." Slowly she looks up and into those soft brown eyes before she continues, "I-I-I checked out my medical records and I've spent the last two nights going over them."

Nodding Callie encourages her to continue.

"I know that it's been four years, but Calliope, I just couldn't bear to read your surgical notes about removing my leg, but now, now that I know that you didn't do it, I read them. It was hard, but not as hard as I thought it would be. You did everything, I know that. I mean, I really know that." She exclaims clutching her hands to her heart.

"Okay," Callie replies slowly, still not sure how to respond.

Reaching up to tuck a stray curl back behind her ear, Arizona smiles nervously before she continues.

Sitting there observing the blonde, Callie is wondering where this is going. There is something really different about tonight, not only is Arizona uncharacteristically nervous, there's something else going on with her. Tilting her head as she thinks, Callie suddenly realizes that she's been asked a question.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Callie asks.

"You're distracted, probably tired. I should go. We'll do this another time." Arizona says standing up suddenly.

"Arizona, wait. Yes, I am distracted, but it's not, what I mean is...I'm distracted by you ... by this. You are saying things that I never thought I'd hear, so yes, my mind is racing to figure out what this means, if anything, and that's not going to go away if you leave. So stay, please don't leave this unfinished tonight." Callie says pleading a little.

Glancing around the room, Arizona licks her lips, "Okay." She says as she sits back down. "Maybe I could get us both a glass of water?" She replies.

"No, sit." She says reaching over to touch the blonde's arm. "I'll get it. But I'm having wine, would you like one?" Callie says over her shoulder as she walks into the kitchen.

"Just water for me. I'm actually on call tonight." Arizona reminds her, absently rubbing her arm where Callie just touched her.

"Oh right." Callie says pouring water from the pitcher in the fridge, then pouring herself a glass of wine.

Setting both glasses down on the coffee table, she sits back down on the couch and waits for Arizona to continue.

The blonde picks up the water and takes a sip and sets it back down.

"You look beautiful tonight, I don't want you to think that I didn't notice. I always notice, I just don't know that I should." Arizona says nervously.

Confused even more now, Callie reaches out for her glass of wine and takes a sip. "Thank you," she says setting the glass back down. "Arizona, I just don't..." She begins but the blonde interrupts her.

"Wait." She says reaching out and ending up grabbing the brunette's hand. Nervously, she licks her lips again, "Calliope, I want to ask you out, but I don't know if it's a good idea. That's where I'm going with this." She blurts out.

Waiting a moment to gauge her reaction, then realizing that she's still holding Callie's hand, Arizona leans in and tucks a strand of Callie's hair back behind her ear.

Callie's breath hitches at the touch.

"Sorry, I just uh..." Arizona apologizes and stands up, "Look, I should go. I'm just making a mess of this."

"Give me a reason." Callie says clearing her throat.

"What?" Arizona asks turning around.

"Why do you want to do this Arizona? Give me a reason." Callie says firmly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the cliff hanger, I just wanted to post that chapter quick to let people know that I was writing again, here's the next one and my schedule has eased up a bit, so will be updating almost daily... enjoy!**_

"Uh, okay." Arizona stammers and turns to sit back down. "Well, when you walked into the room tonight, my heart stopped and I could hardly think, Calliope, I still love you."

Nodding, Callie waits for her to continue.

"It's been over two years and after everything, you're all I think about. Why do you think I'm still living with Karev? Callie, it's not that I can't move on, I just don't want to. I want this." Arizona gestures around the room, "I found an amazing condo downtown and all I could think about was if you'd like it. You're it for me. I know that I fucked everything up and I'm not the same person that I was before, but neither are you. We've both changed, but what hasn't changed is that I'm still in love with you. I lost sight of that, but it's clear to me now."

"You're really good at speeches, Arizona." Callie replies nervously.

"You don't believe me?" She asks disappointed.

"I don't know what to believe. I never thought that you'd cheat on me Arizona and I-I just don't know if I can trust you again." Callie admits.

Closing her eyes, the blonde realizes that this is the core of the issue. "Calliope, that person who did that is gone, she doesn't exist any more." Leaning forward into Callie's space, she adds, "I have dealt with the anger and hurt and I'm back to myself. I just want to prove it to you. I want, I need to prove it to you." She says reaching out to caress the brunette's face.

Pulling away, Callie stands up. "Arizona," she says absently touching her face where Arizona's hand just scorched her skin.

"Calliope," Arizona says standing up and moving towards her.

"Wait, don't come any closer." Callie whispers.

"Look, Sofia has a sleepover on Friday night, so maybe we could go out." Arizona suggests. "I'll pick you up and we'll go to dinner."

"Uh, okay. But you don't have to pick me up. I'll just meet you there." Callie replies, "and it's not a date."

"Oh, it's a date." Arizona says standing up and flashing a smile with bright blue eyes, "It's definitely a date."

* * *

"What do you wear on a date with an ex?" Callie asks Maggie the next day as they are scrubbing in on an emergency surgery.

"Is this an ex that you want to get back together with or one that's just in town and you want them to see what they're missing?" Maggie asks.

"First one, I think. Wait, wouldn't you wear the same thing for both of those?" Callie asks.

Nodding and laughing Maggie says, "Oh right, yeah, smoking hot works for both of those."

Just then Amelia enters the scrub room, "Hey, I just checked the CT and I don't think you need me on this one, but I'm going to have Edwards scrub in just in case. I've got a consult." Then looking from one to the other, she says, "What did I interrupt?"

"Torres has a date on Friday and she's trying to figure out what she should wear." Maggie replies.

"Oh, you have a cobalt blue cocktail dress with silver Jimmy Choos, that is amazing on you." Amelia replies as both women look at her shocked.

"What?" Amelia responds, "Women notice women, it's not unusual."

"Well, that dress won't work. She's seen that one. And the question actually is how dressed up do I need to be for this date?"

"Who are you going out with?" Amelia asks, suddenly interested since she just had a similar discussion with Arizona over lunch.

"Her ex," Maggie replies, then turning back to Callie she suddenly realizes that it's Arizona. "Wait, you're going out with Arizona?"

"We're going to dinner, it's not a date, date." Callie tries to explain.

"I know where you're going and it's a date, date. Dress up." Amelia says as she turns to leave.

"Crap." Callie says scrubbing quickly.

"I think it's sweet." Maggie says as she dries her hands and turns to head into the OR.

Smiling to herself, Callie silently agrees.

* * *

"Okay did you make the reservations?" Karev asks as he enters the room.

"Yes, I did. But I'm still not sure, it's too much isn't it?" The blonde asks.

"It's just the right amount of too much. Look she's been out a few times with other people, but you know those were casual dinners, don't you want to stand out? Besides you know how much she loves to dress up and go out." He adds.

Jo enters and she sits down and stares at Arizona, "What are you going to wear?" She asks the blonde.

"I thought I would wear that green dress." Arizona replies.

"No, not that one. Look, I don't work until later, let's go shopping." Jo suggests.

"Did Alex put you up to this? Jo?" Arizona asks glancing over to Alex.

"Arizona, come on. We're doing this. You need to get something new, it's a new start." Jo says standing up.

"Go, I'll cover rounds this morning. You don't have anything until 1 pm. Just, you know have fun." He says smiling awkwardly.

"Okay, but you're driving. I hate driving to the mall." Arizona says rinsing out her coffee cup and then heading upstairs to get dressed.

Satisfied that Jo got the blonde to agree to go shopping with her, she sticks her tongue out at Karev.

"Whatever," he says kissing her goodbye, "I knew you could do it."

* * *

Turning around in front of the mirror, Arizona isn't sure about this one. Suddenly, Jo comes back into the dressing room with a blue dress and hands it to the blonde.

Unsure, the blonde looks at it and shakes her head and hands it back to her.

"Arizona, try it on." Jo says firmly.

"Jo, I won't find any shoes to wear with it. It's too short, my prosthetic will show when I sit down." Arizona explains.

"No one will see it, this restaurant has long table clothes. And you're driving separately, so try it on. No more excuses. Go" She says as she turns the blonde around and marches her back into the fitting room and hands her the dress.

Jo turns around and then has an idea, so she darts out of the dressing room and slips over to the shoe section. She quickly sees two pairs of low heels, so she asks the guy to get them in Arizona's size and bring them to the ladies dressing room. Then she darts back over just as the blonde steps out of the fitting room.

Whistling, Jo smiles. "You look amazing."

Turning slowly, Arizona loves the dress and has to admit that it looks really good on her.

As she turns to tell Jo that she'll never find shoes to go with it, Jo hands her two shoe boxes.

"How did you?" she starts to ask.

"I'm amazing. Just sit down and let's see which pair looks better?" Jo says as she drops to the floor in front of the blonde.

"Wait, these are really pretty, Jo. And they're not flats." Arizona says surprised.

"You hate flats. I think these are going to work better for you. Stand up and let's see." Jo says standing up and pulling the blonde up with her.

Smiling, Arizona can't help but glance in the mirror again. "Oh my god, I love them. And I can walk in them. Yay!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gah, trying to get this out before I leave for a 12 hour shift, hope its readable... thank you everyone for comments and encouragement to continue!**_

* * *

Checking her phone to program the GPS in her car, Callie suddenly realizes that they're having dinner at Canlis. She should have known, Arizona loves that restaurant. Suddenly quite happy with her decision to wear a cocktail dress and heels, Callie checks her lipstick in the mirror before putting the car in gear and heading out.

* * *

Pulling up to the restaurant, Arizona has arrived 30 minutes early to make sure that they are being seated at the table that she requested so they could watch the sunset.

"Dr Robbins, it is so good to see you again. It has been too long." The maitre'd says greeting her with a kiss on each cheek, then stepping back he admires her, "You look beautiful tonight, is Dr Torres joining you?"

"Thank you Paul, and yes she is, and it has been too long. Now were you able to get the table that I requested tonight?" She asks hopefully.

"Oh yes, of course. The room has changed a bit, but let's go see it, no?" Paul asks, taking her arm.

"If you have time, I really would like to see it. This is a special evening and I need it to be just right." She says following him into the dinning room.

He stops at the center table and it is perfectly set for two with a beautiful orchid as the center piece. Pleased Arizona finally starts to relax. Paul walks her over to the bar and she orders a glass of Pinot Grigio and asks for the menu. On a whim, she calls Paul over and asks if she can go ahead and pick out their dinner from the Prix Fixe menu, he agrees and sends over the server.

* * *

Callie pulls up to the restaurant and smiles, they've had so many great dinners here, celebrating birthdays and anniversaries. Taking the valet card, she climbs out of the SUV and looks around, it is such a beautiful location. And it's a clear night, so there will be a sunset she thinks happily to herself. Practically humming in anticipation, she enters the restaurant and is immediately greeted by Paul.

"Dr Torres!" He says moving around the desk to greet her. "You look stunning tonight, would you like to sit at the bar with Dr Robbins, your table will be ready in just a few moments."

"Yes, Paul. Thank you." Callie says following him into the bar area. Glancing around the room, she spots Arizona and almost gasps out loud. The blonde has on a beautiful blue dress that matches her eyes and as Callie walks in she turns slightly and their eyes lock on to each other.

"Wow, you look amazing." Callie says as she sits down beside her. "Oh, look at your shoes. I like those." She adds, then noticing that the dress just barely covers her prosthetic, which is quite a change for the blonde.

"Thank you, and my Calliope, you are stunning tonight." Arizona says as she leans in to give the brunette a light kiss and hug.

"Well, I should have known that you'd pick this restaurant." Callie says smiling as the bartender hands her a glass of wine. Confused she looks over to the blonde.

"I pre-ordered it for you. Actually, I've ordered everything for us tonight, so that we can just relax and enjoy the evening," she replies.

"Really? Well, okay then." Callie says taking a sip of her wine. Taking a moment to think, Callie is floored by how much Arizona has put into this evening. Not to mention, she's wearing a new dress and shoes and she hates to shop.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Arizona asks as Paul arrives to lead them to their table.

"Yes, it's fine. We've eaten here often enough, you know what I like." She suddenly stops talking, when she realizes that they are sitting at the table that they always reserve. Well, she usually made the reservation, so the table that she always reserved.

After they are both seated, Callie looks over at the blonde and genuinely smiles. Then leans in and kisses her cheek.

"Thank you." Callie says as she pulls away.

Reaching up to touch her face, Arizona asks slightly confused, "What are you thanking me for?"

"For this, all of this. It's really nice that you remembered and I just well, I wanted you to know that I appreciate it." Callie says nervously.

"Calliope, thank you for joining me tonight so that I could show you how much I appreciate you and miss you." Arizona replies sincerely, reaching out and squeezing her hand.

Callie turns her hand over and holds the blonde's hand for a moment, until the waiter arrives with two glasses of champagne.

Taking a glass and handing it to Callie, Arizona then takes the second glass and nods to the waiter to leave. Turning to the brunette, she proposes a toast, "Every day is a chance to begin again."

* * *

Sitting across from the blonde, Callie still can't believe the difference. The evening has been perfect, she looks around and realizes how much she has missed this. The last few times she's gone out to eat were on first dates that were awkward and a bit uncomfortable, but tonight everything is perfect.

"So what do you think?" Arizona asks softly, not sure if Callie was listening.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I just spaced out there a second. What did you ask?" Callie replies slightly embarrassed.

"Hmm, maybe you would like to talk about whatever it was that distracted you just now," Arizona replies candidly.

"You know what, I would. It's you. You are distracting me. Actually, this whole damn perfect evening is confusing as hell. It feels like I'm in an alternate universe where we've been together the whole time and we're just here celebrating as usual. But we're not, Arizona it's a lie, tonight is a lie." Callie says upset and frustrated.

Pausing a moment to make sure the brunette is finished. Arizona responds, "It's not a lie. Calliope, I want this again with you. And I wanted you to know how special this place is to me, because of you. And everything has changed, neither of us is the same person we were the last time we were here. But maybe, just maybe we've changed enough that we can be a new version of those people. I am still so in love with you Calliope, please let us just see where this goes." Arizona replies as tears slide down her face.

Reaching across the table, Callie takes the blonde's hand and brings it up to her lips and kisses it. Unsure what to say, Callie just gazes softly at the blonde and can't help but wonder if it's real. She can see their reflection in the window and they look perfect together. But she knows that they never were perfect together. There was always something lingering underneath, Africa, Mark, but right now, she doesn't feel anything lingering. Sure, she's worried about being hurt again, but right now it's an unspecified fear. For the first time, Callie realizes that her heart is clear and maybe that's what this is about.

"Arizona, can I ask you something?" Callie asks softly.

"Yes. Anything." Arizona replies quickly.

"What are you most afraid of, if we get back together?" Callie replies.

Taken aback a moment, Arizona did not expect a question like that from the brunette, she takes a sip of coffee and thinks a moment.

"Okay, the first thing that comes to mind, is that I'm afraid that I won't be enough for you. Ironically, this hasn't changed, it's always been my fear." She admits.

"Seriously? Wow, I know you've said that before, but Arizona you're one of the most confident people I know and that's saying something, since most of my friends are surgeons. What is it about me that makes you scared that you won't be enough?" Callie asks.

Carefully considering her response, Arizona quietly says, "Calliope, I love you and I want you to be happy and if at some point, it isn't me that makes you happy, then I still want you to have whoever it is who will make you happy. Ever since we broke up, I've waited for you to find someone to bring you happiness, but you haven't." Arizona says carefully, then looking up into those soft brown eyes, she continues, "I still want to be the person who makes you happy and I intend to prove it, every chance that I can. Tonight was just the beginning."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Packing and moving this week! To my surprise my new landlord gave me the keys and told to move in whenever I wanted to and so I'm going to start tomorrow. I'm so fortunate that I have time this week, since the next two weeks will be crazy at work. Oh and I've totally muddied the timeline, this is middle of S11 time wise, but Derek's still alive and there's no baby Ellis yet.**_

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Callie lays in bed wondering if the night before was a dream. Looking over her room, she sees the dress that she wore still hanging over the chair, so it was real. Her reverie is interrupted by her cell phone, its a message from Arizona -

"Good Morning Calliope, thank you again for having dinner with me last night. XOXO AZ"

Glancing at the time she sees that it's 7:30 am, it is her day off and Arizona offered to meet Meredith to get the kids to daycare, so she could sleep in, but now she's awake. Taking her phone she sends a message to Addison - "Can you talk?"

A few minutes later her phone buzzes again, "Just tell him/her that you're a doctor and you've been paged."

Callie smirks, that hasn't been a problem in a very long time she thinks. "Funny, but I need to talk, talk. Call me when you can, I'm off today." She replies.

Addison replies, "Fine, I'm heading into the OR, I'll call after."

* * *

Sidetracked with cleaning and laundry, Callie almost misses the call. But then she sees that it's Addison and she grabs it.

"Hello!" She answers breathlessly.

"You have ten minutes, maybe fifteen," Addison replies biting into an apple.

"Okay," Callie says quickly and then proceeds to outline her date last night.

"Impressive," Addison says admiring the blonde's date plan, "If you don't take her back, maybe we can trade."

"Not helpful Addie." Callie replies gruffly. "Come on, what do you think, tell me?"

"You know I have a weak spot for that blonde and I want you to take her back." Addison begins, "But she hurt you, badly, first with Boswell and then with that nonsense with that intern."

"Thanks for the reminder, I keep forgetting." Callie snarks back at her.

"I am saying it so we both know that I haven't forgotten. Now this is where I tell you to take her back and give her another chance, what she did to you is pretty similar to what I did to Derek and I think its a one time thing. A perfect storm of sorts, she won't cheat again." Addison advises her.

"Hmm, you're right. You are not the right person to talk to about this." Callie says frustrated with Addison's response.

"Calliope! Listen to me. I know something about this from both sides of it. Arizona isn't going to do it again. That's not to say she won't screw up in a different way, but it won't be that. So you need to get a grip and decide what it is that you want. I spoke with her just last week on a consult and I was amazed at how strong she sounded and when I asked about Sofia, she oozed happiness and perkiness. She even told me about the case you had together with the pregnant lady and the car accident. I'm telling you, it was almost like talking to the old Arizona, the annoyingly happy one." Addison replies.

"She called you last week?" Callie asks.

"Yes with Nicole out of the country, Arizona calls me for consults from time to time. We have the same specialties, if you recall." Addison says sarcastically.

"Yes, I know that. I just didn't think about her calling you that often. What does she say, does she ask about me?" Callie asks suddenly.

"No, Callie. She doesn't ask me about you. I mean sometimes we talk about you, but usually I ask how you are." Addison admits.

"Addison, don't do that. Ask me how I am, not her." Callie replies annoyed.

"Come on Cal, you know that I think you guys are meant to be, so please just give her one more chance. I need you two to work, do that for me okay?" Addison asks, inteinterrupted by her pager, she adds, " crap, I've go to go. 911 to recovery, bye!"

Looking at the phone, Callie shakes her head, "perfect, that's just perfect," she says setting the phone back down.

Walking over to the fridge, she pulls out a bottle of water and takes a swig, then her phone buzzes again. She looks at it and its the hospital exchange, "This is Dr Torres." She replies professionally.

"This is Dr Grey, Callie what the hell you went out with Arizona last night?" Meredith asks loudly.

"Mer, yes. We went out to dinner. How did you find out?" Callie asks, pretty sure that Arizona wouldn't have told her.

"After we dropped the kids at daycare we ran into Alex and Jo and they asked her how her hot date went." Meredith explains.

"We arrived separately and we went home separately. So it was not a hot date." Callie replies defensively.

"Well what's going on, are you guys dating now?" Meredith asks confused.

"She came over the other night to talk and she asked me out. She's saying all the right things, Meredith. I, uh, I don't know what to think about it. It's very confusing." Callie confesses.

"Okay, well I'm going to have Amelia or Maggie take the kids tonight and we're going to have dinner and talk. Arizona has Sofia tonight, right?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah, oh tell you what. I'm off today, so come over here and I'll cook you dinner." Callie suggests.

"Okay, I'll text you when I'm almost done. But shoot for dinner around 7?" Meredith asks.

"Sounds good. Meredith, see you then." Callie says ending the call.

* * *

"Okay, so we're sitting there at the table that we always get at our favorite restaurant and I'm thinking it's like nothing changed. We're talking and laughing and it's perfect. Fricking perfect and a lie. We're not together, what are we doing?" Callie says recalling the evening for Meredith.

"Did you say that to her?" Meredith asks taking a sip of water.

"Actually, I did. I told her that the evening was confusing and a lie. And she didn't even blink, she quickly replied that it wasn't a lie. It's what she wants us to be and that we are different now, but still want the same things." Callie explains, trying to remember. "Oh and she said that maybe we've both changed enough that we are new versions of ourselves and can be together again."

"Hmm, she's good at speeches. How did you feel when she said that?" Meredith asks.

"I'm not going to lie to you, it felt really good. The whole evening was amazing. She ordered everything ahead, like I used to do for her birthday. Oh and get this, she had a cocktail dress that was mid calf and she wore low heels. A few people noticed her leg, but she didn't seem to care or pay any attention to them. She's so comfortable with herself now, that it's easy to forget, which is really weird since it was such a big part of everything that went wrong with us." Callie confesses.

"Well, I have to admit that's a good sign. And lately she seems really happy and chipper, I even said something to Bailey about it." Meredith recalls.

"Addison seems to think I should go with it. She thinks the whole cheating thing was a one time deal, a perfect storm situation." Callie replies waiting to see how Meredith responds.

"I think that's typical of Addison, but you know, she may be right. I will admit that I always thought you'd get back together and then be fine. But then I didn't think you'd break up with her. Just go slow Callie, make sure that she's really changed." Meredith advises.

"She told me that she hasn't even gone out on a date since we broke up." Callie says almost as much to herself as to her friend.

"Well, Callie how many dates have you been on, what two?" Meredith replies.

"I went out with Heather once and then Dan, so yeah, two. But Heather almost doesn't count since she also went out with Arizona and then I found out that she was crazy, so I didn't respond to her for over a week and then she stopped calling me. But Dan, tried to get me to go out again, but I just well, I wasn't interested in him." Callie admits, "Crap, that's the problem, isn't it. I haven't really moved on either."

"That's not really true, Callie. You have moved on professionally, look at your Wounded Warrior project, that should get you a nomination for the Harper Avery. And Arizona definitely moved on, she successfully completed a new specialty. Look, you both have done a lot in the past year and you've done an amazing job with Sofia." Meredith reminds her.

"I guess if you look at it that way, we both have moved on with our lives, just not our love lives." Callie says sighing.

Standing up to clear the table, Meredith looks over at the Latina, "I should probably confess that I've always been Team Calzona, although I was pretty pissed at her for the whole Boswell thing, then the Leah thing. Listen, it was all I could do not to say anything to her after that and believe me, Derek saved her twice from me giving her an earful."

"Team Calzona?" Callie asks confused.

"Well, you said you're Team MerDer, so yeah, I'm Team Calzona." Meredith replies smiling and turns to take the dishes into the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, so it went well?" Jo asks that night when Arizona comes home carrying a sleeping Sofia in her arms.

"It did, it went really well." Arizona says smiling brightly.

"Then what's wrong, you seem that happy about it?" Jo replies taking the baby and following the blonde up the stairs.

"I'm just frustrated. She's not giving me much encouragement. I know that last night was really special, but then we left in separate vehicles and I haven't seen her or talked to her today." Arizona replies as Jo helps change Sofia into a nightgown.

"Okay, well listen. I'm going to pour us a nightcap, so get changed and come back downstairs, let's talk before Alex gets home. You're off tomorrow, right?" Jo asks.

"Yeah, okay. That sounds good. I'll be right down." Arizona says softly, nodding to her as she watches the young woman close the door behind her.

* * *

"Thank you. I don't know if I've really ever said that to you, but thank you for all your help with Sofia. I know you weren't really that happy when I moved in here, but you've been just great and I really appreciate it Jo." Arizona says when she sits down on the couch beside the younger woman and lays her crutches down under the coffee table.

Laughing, Jo takes a drink and then turns to the older blonde, "You know I was friends with Leah and I really wanted to not like you, but the truth is I like you more than I ever liked Leah and actually, if we'd have been closer then I would have warned you not to get involved with her." Jo blurts out.

"Well, I really wish we'd have been friends then." Arizona replies and takes a drink.

"Okay, so tell me about how things went last night. It was a beautiful evening, so what happened." Jo says turning and tucking her legs underneath her.

"It was a beautiful evening, we watched the sunset. And everything was going really well, but then she kind of freaked out on me. She said the whole evening was confusing and a lie because it felt like we were still together." Arizona explains.

"Oh, well I can see her point, that would be confusing. So how did it end, you talked about that, right?"

"I told her that the night wasn't a lie, because we could have this again. I reminded her that we are both new versions of ourselves and that doesn't mean that we can't be together, just that we would be together differently. I also reminded her that in two years, I've not dated anyone or even been interested in anyone. I've focused on myself and what I found is that I'm still in love with her and want to be with her." The blonde recalls.

"Okay, well that is good and true. Alex and I talked about that, we were both worried that you haven't done much but work and spend time with Sofia." Jo replies.

"You did? Well that explains why he was trying to get me to meet him for drinks at Jo's with that drug rep." Arizona replies. Then looking down at her hands she adds, "Last night Callie asked me what I was most afraid of if we get back together."

"And you said?" Jo responds waiting for the blonde to continue.

"I told her that I'm afraid of not being enough, which ironically, has always been my fear of this relationship with her." Arizona admits.

"Not being enough? No, I don't get it. You're not an insecure person Arizona. Bullshit, that's not what you're afraid of." Jo replies confidently.

"Jo, everyone is insecure about something." Arizona counters.

"Oh, I know. Believe me, I'm confident as hell about just about everything, but this thing with Alex freaks me out. I've never had this before, so I'm scared to trust it. Scared to trust him. Wait, is that it? Is Callie your first love?" Jo asks suddenly.

Taking a drink, Arizona nods and blushes slightly.

"Are you serious? Wow, okay. That does explain it, maybe I'll buy this whole thing now. But wait, didn't you live with someone in college?" Jo asks.

"Yes, but that wasn't this. Carly talked about us having kids, but I wasn't interested in that and if I was in love with her, I wouldn't have broken up with her and moved to Seattle." Arizona admits.

"Good point. Okay, so this thing with Callie, how did she take it when you told her that?" Jo asks.

"Well, she asked what is it about her that makes me scared of that." Arizona recalls, "So I told her that I love her so much that I want her to be happy, even if it isn't me that will make her happy and that is what I'm afraid of, is that I not only won't make her happy, but that I'll have to let someone else make her happy. Only, I said it better to her."

"Okay, well how did she respond?" Jo asks.

"Good, I mean. The whole night was great, it's just weird that we left separately," the blonde replies.

"So you thought you'd have sex with her and she shut you down?" Jo blurts out.

"Jo! That's not what I meant. I mean I didn't think that all I had to do was put one great night together and boom, she'd fall back into my arms. I just well, I thought that there'd be something more to the night than a hug and kiss on the cheek. It was a great night, I'm just saying." The blonde replies defensively.

"Ha ha, you're an idiot if you think it's going to be that easy." Jo says laughing at her, "You better plan your next date, did you ask her out yet?"

"No, I haven't yet. But I think I'm going to take her lunch tomorrow. It looks like she's got all day in the lab tomorrow and that's a thing that we used to do." The blonde says pulling out her phone to check it.

"How long has it been since your last message?" Jo asks nodding to the phone, then grabbing it, she pulls up the message exchange. "You're doing okay here." She says reading through the messages, "Maybe just send her a good night text to let her know that you're thinking about her.

Smiling, Arizona hits send, "That's perfect Jo." She says and lifts up her glass to the younger blonde.

* * *

Callie is reading in bed when her phone buzzes, she glances over and sees that it's a text from Arizona. Picking up the phone, she opens the message to read it and then smiles broadly to herself. Tempted to call the blonde, she instead sets the phone down and takes a deep breath.

Then she suddenly picks up the phone and makes a call.

"Hey, did you get my message?" Addison asks as she answers the call.

"Oh, yes. And no I didn't sleep with her. But yes it was an amazing evening." Callie says unevenly.

"Okay, well spill it. What happened?" Addison asks.

"It was the perfect evening. She picked our favorite restaurant, we sat at our table and she ordered dinner for us from the Prixe Fixe menu." Callie begins.

"Wait, isn't that what you used to do for her birthday?" Addison replies.

"Yes. It was really amazing and I felt really cared for. She's never done anything quite like that for me before. It was really confusing, I found myself almost forgetting that we weren't together any more." Callie admits.

"Whoa, how did that go?" The redhead asks.

"Well, I blurted out that the evening was a lie and it was confusing." Callie says embarrassed.

"Yikes, how did she respond to that?" Addison responds.

"Well, she said that it didn't have to be a lie, because this is what she wants and she wanted me to know that she's willing to put in the effort to make it work by showing me that she wanted me to feel as special as I used to make her." Callie tries to explain, "Oh and Addie, she hasn't dated anyone since we broke up. I've asked a few people at the hospital and all she's done the last year and half is work and spend time with Sofia."

"Wow, really? Didn't she hook up with an intern when you separated last time?" Addison asks.

"Yes, she did. And before we dated she was dating all kinds of women." Callie adds.

"Well, I'd say that's quite the sign that she's changed. How are you feeling about it?" Addison asks her best friend.

"It's true that while I've gone out a few times, I really haven't met anyone special." Callie admits.

"Are you still in love with her?" Addison questions.

"I love her, I just don't know if the person that I am in love with is who she is now?" Callie says trying to explain.

"Well, there's really only one way for you to find that out, you need to spend more time with her." Addison advises.

"So she just sent me a sweet good night text and I'm talking to you so that I don't respond to it." Callie admits.

"Callie, why wouldn't you respond? Especially since you think it's sweet, not responding won't help you figure this out." Addison points out.

"Shit, you're right." Callie replies.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Yay! I got off work early tonight, so I managed two new chapters for you! But I'm moving tomorrow and no internet until Monday, so enjoy them and I'll post more soon...**_

* * *

Arizona lays in bed, talking with Jo certainly helped her to process her date with Callie, but she's still worried about what else she can do to convince her that she's changed. Glancing over at Sofia sleeping soundly in the small bed across the room, she recalls the first time she watched her daughter sleep. Taking out her phone she snaps a photo and sends it to Callie, the message says, "Almost perfect night, XO."

As soon as she sends it she worries, that it was too much to send two texts, but just as she's starting to freak out, her phone buzzes.

"That makes two in a row :-)" Callie texts back.

Smiling at the response, Arizona sets the phone back on her bedside table and starts to relax, maybe, just maybe it will work out, she thinks as she falls asleep.

* * *

Glancing up, Callie surprised to see Arizona at the door of the lab.

"Do you have time for a short break?" The blonde asks before entering.

"Uh, sure." Callie stammers as she takes a moment to continue logging data into her computer. Turning around, she sees that Arizona has brought lunch.

"Oh my god, I'm starving! What did you bring?" Callie asks excitedly.

"I brought your favorites from the Thai place down the street." Arizona informs her.

"Oh you shouldn't have, but I'm really glad that you did!" Callie says opening up one of the bags.

"Okay, finish up over there and I'll get it ready." Arizona says shooing the brunette away from the food.

"Isn't today your day off?" Callie asks suddenly remembering her schedule.

"Yes, I just dropped Sofia off for her half day and then decided to surprise you with lunch. I know how you are on your lab days, you never stop to eat or remember to bring anything." Arizona says as she sets out the plates and sets the food out for them to eat.

Covering her mouth with her hand, Callie hides her smile. She's really touched by the thoughtfulness of her ex. Not that Arizona wouldn't do this before, she did, but now for her to do it when they're not even together it seems extra special.

"There, I'm done. Now please let me eat, this smells amazing!" Callie says as she turns back around.

Smiling, Arizona is relieved with Callie's response to her just stopping by. And she has to admit, it is confusing as she watches Callie eat and listens to the little hums that she does when she's happy.

"What?" Callie asks when she realizes that the blonde isn't eating, but just watching her.

"You're humming." Arizona explains.

"Oh sorry. I don't even know that I'm doing it." Callie says embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry, it's not a problem. I just haven't heard you do it for so long. I, uh, I didn't realize that I missed it..." Arizona explains.

"You missed me humming while I eat?" Callie asks.

"You only do it when you're happy, so yeah. I have missed seeing you this happy." Arizona says softly.

Sighing, Callie stops eating and smiles. "This was really thoughtful and it does make me happy. Thank you." She replies.

"You're welcome. I just really miss you Calliope. Can we... Can we go out again?" Arizona asks.

"I think that I'd like that. But this time, why don't you come over to the house and I'll cook." Callie suggests.

"No, I think you should come over to the house and I'll cook for you and Sofia." Arizona counters.

"You're going to cook?" Callie asks surprised.

"Yes, I have managed to learn to cook a few more things besides pancakes and waffles." Arizona explains.

"Really? Well, okay then let me know when and I'm there." Callie says sitting back and smiling at the blonde.

* * *

"How did it go?" Jo asks the next day when she sees Arizona in the hall and pauses to visit.

"It went really well. I think maybe it's working," the blonde says excitedly, lightly hugging the younger woman.

"Yay!" Jo says stepping back and giving her a high five. "I've got surgery in 10 minutes, but I want to hear all about it tonight." She says quickly moving down the hall.

* * *

"So what's going on with you and Callie?" Alex asks later that day as they scrub into surgery together.

"I don't know, why are you asking me?" Arizona counters focusing on scrubbing her hands.

"Jo won't tell me what's going on, but I know that you too are all buddy buddy now, and I'm fine with it. The girl talk thing is better with you and another girl, but now I just saw Callie and she's all happy and nice. She's not been very nice for a long time, so tell me, what's going on with you and Torres?" He repeats.

"Why do you think I'm the one who's made her happy?" Arizona counters.

"Because you're happy and she's happy. There's only one reason for you both to be happy at the same time." He says exhausted by the explanation. "Fine don't tell me. But let me just say that I hope it works out, whatever it is and it's about damn time." He says finishing scrubbing and heading into the OR.

Smiling broadly to herself, Arizona begins humming as she finishes up and follows him into the OR.

* * *

"Oh my god, Arizona this is really good." Callie says taking a bite of the lasagna.

"Thank you. I've been Skype cooking with my Mom," she explains.

"Seriously? Your Mom is teaching you to cook over Skype?" Callie asks surprised.

"Yeah, we cook together almost once a week, usually on my day off. She sends me a grocery list and then we cook the same meal at the same time. It's been a really nice way to spend time with her. " Arizona admits.

"Wow, that's really great. And I want this recipe." Callie replies taking another bite.

"You don't need the recipe, I'll make it for you whenever you want." The blonde replies, waiting for the brunette to look up to make sure she doesn't miss the meaning behind her words.

Callie can't help but feel the meaning behind the blonde's words as she glances up and sees the way she's looking at her.

"Sofia do you want a little bit more lasagna?" Arizona asks as she notices her daughter's empty plate.

"Yes, please Momma. I love lasagna." Sofia says pushing her plate towards Arizona.

Callie watches as Arizona puts another small portion on their daughter's plate and then carefully cuts it up so it will cool for her. It comes so natural to the blonde, it's hard to believe that they broke up once because the blonde was adamant that she didn't want kids.

Looking up, Arizona catches Callie watching her and she smiles to herself.

"I know what you're thinking." The blonde says looking back up at her. "You're sitting there thinking about how sure I was that I didn't want to do this," she says gesturing at their daughter.

Laughing, Callie says, "Yeah, that's pretty close to what I was thinking about."

"What can I say? Loving you has changed me Calliope, I want things with you that I never thought I wanted or needed before. You know that there's still time for us to try again and have another one. I mean if things were to go that way for us." She stammers unsure why she's said this, it popped into her head and right out of her mouth.

Choking on her glass of water, Callie wipes her mouth with a napkin. "Excuse me?" She blurts out.

"I'm just saying that I've thought about it and I'd like to try again. Not that I'm saying we should do it together if we're not together, that would be way too weird. But I would like to try again, especially if we were to get back together." Arizona offers.

Sitting with her mouth open, Callie is just stunned at this revelation. Shaking her head as if to clear it, the brunette puts her hands together and asks, "Did you just say that you want another child if we get back together?"

"I did. But I also said that I want another child if we don't." Arizona clarifies.

"Whoa." Callie says completely taken back by this news.

* * *

Sitting on the couch after Callie and Sofia left, Arizona is replaying the conversation in her head. "Where the hell did that come from?" She wonders out loud to herself.

"Oh my god, something smells great." Alex says as he enters the house.

"You made lasagna!" Jo says pushing past him and into the kitchen. "You made a lot of lasagna." Jo says coming back into the room with a plate of it. "Was she here? Did you cook for her?"

"Yes, she and Sofia just left." Arizona says softly.

Plopping down beside the blonde as Alex heads into the kitchen, Jo asks, "How did it go?"

"I'm not sure. I sort of told her that I wanted to have a baby." The blonde replies.

"What? You're not even back together yet!" Jo replies loudly.

"Yeah, I mentioned that I may do it either way?" Arizona explains.

Setting the plate down, Jo turns to the blonde, "That's awesome. I'm confused as to why you'd tell her that tonight, but it is really great. Good for you."

"What'd I miss?" Alex asks sitting down in the chair with a plate and a beer.

"Arizona's going to have a baby," Jo replies.

"What?" Alex asks loudly, then turning to face the two women, he sets his plate down. "How?"

"I'm thinking about it. It's not happening any time soon. Although, if I want to do it, I can't wait much longer." Arizona admits, thinking out loud.

"Oh, can I help you pick out the father? I've always thought that's how I'd have babies." Jo says excitedly.

"Excuse me?" Alex says unable to comprehend the conversation between the two women.

"Well, before I met you, obviously." Jo replies, then turning back to Arizona, "Oh and we'll need to find you a cool place to live. You'll need a three bedroom, all one level. Have you considered the waterfront area? There are some renovated buildings down there going condo?"

"Jo, hold up. She just said that she's not doing it today. Jeez and you've been looking at condos? We own a house!" Alex replies loudly.

"You own a house, Alex. I just live here." She counters.

"Okay, that's not true. Maybe a little bit true. But I did ask you to marry me." He replies.

"Except you didn't. If you did, then I'd have remembered. Let's not have this discussion again. Arizona's heard it ten times before." Jo reminds him.

"Fine, I'm going to eat on the deck out back." He says in frustration and grabs his plate and beer and leaves the room.

"Sorry, so let's get back to why you told Callie all this tonight." Jo says turning her attention back to the blonde.

"I-I-I don't know, it just came out. I mean, I hadn't really even thought about it myself, not really and then it just tumbled right out of my mouth and it was true. As soon as I said it, I realized that it was true. I was as surprised as she was, I think." Arizona explains.


	7. Chapter 7

"Was she serious?" Meredith asks her friend.

"Yes, she was. I can't even... Meredith what am I going to do?" Callie asks.

"Well, there's your sign that she's definitely changed." Meredith points out.

"You think?" Callie replies sarcastically. "What's weird is that I'm upset because I don't want her to do it alone. But I also don't want her to do it with anyone else," she admits.

"So is that because you want to do it together?" She asks.

Nodding Callie falls back on the couch in the doctor's lounge. "Yes, damn it. Yes, I'll admit it to you." Callie replies dramatically.

"You need to tell her that. And you need to see her again. Do you have plans?" Meredith asks.

"No, and I guess that it's my turn to ask her out." Callie replies.

"You sound very excited about it." Meredith says sarcastically.

"I-I uh don't know what to do. How do you ask your ex-wife out on a date?" Callie asks putting her head in her hands.

"How did Arizona do it?" She asks.

"She came over one night and just asked." Callie replies.

"Okay, so here's how I'm going to help you. Friday I'm off early and I'll take Sofia home with me. Now you ask her out and figure the rest out." Meredith offers.

"Okay, I'll go up to Peds now and see if I can find her and ask her out. Thanks, Meredith." Callie replies sitting forward on the couch.

* * *

"Hey Karev, have you seen Arizona?" Callie asks as she enters the Peds unit and spots him first.

"Yeah, she just got paged to the ER. What's up?" He asks, looking up from his chart.

"Nothing, I- uh- just wanted to ask her something." Callie says, internally debating what to do next.

"So what's up with you two? All the sudden she's talking about having kids and stuff. Are you guys getting back together?  
Alex blurts out.

"That's between us Alex and we're figuring it out. Just back off." Callie says harshly.

"I don't understand it. I'd have moved on by now if I was her, but damn, she loves you and she's waiting for you to realize that you love her too. So figure it out already." He says impatiently.

Scowling at him, Callie stalks off down the hall.

Getting in the elevator, Callie notices Bailey and says, "Its none of his damn business, telling me how I feel about her."

"I'm heading into surgery, do not tell me your personal problems Torres." Bailey says watching the elevator change floors.

"Where does Karev get off telling me to get back together with Arizona?" Callie blurts out.

"Maybe because neither of you has moved on and its fairly obvious that you all should just get back together." She says as the doors open and she steps out.

As the doors start to close, Callie sticks her arm out and they re-open. She steps out onto the surgical floor and looks at the board. Arizona is heading to OR 3 for an emergency surgery on a pregnant woman. Callie steps into the gallery and sits down.

"Dr Robbins, here are the latest lab reports." Wilson says entering the OR and glancing up she is surprised to see Callie in the gallery.

Arizona follows Jo's line of sight and she too is surprised to see Callie in the gallery.

"Okay, that's good news. Dr Wilson, let's go ahead and begin. Pick up the scalpel and let's begin." Arizona says to a very shocked Jo Wilson.

Delighted that she gets the first cut, Wilson doesn't hesitate to pick up the scalpel and make the mid-line incision.

Arizona patiently talks Jo through the entire procedure, only stepping a few times to double check the younger surgeon.

"Great job Dr Wilson, now here's where it gets tricky. We need to pull the baby's leg out and snip the band that's wrapped around it, but be very careful not to nick the umbilical cord or anything else. Are you ready?" Arizona asks, glancing up quickly to see if Callie is still watching upstairs.

Holding her breath, Callie leans forward as Jo carefully pulls the tiny leg out of the womb and snips the tissue that has banded around it cutting off the circulation.

"Don't for one second forget the privilege that you had here today Dr Wilson. This baby will be born next month and you were the first person to touch him." Arizona softly points out.

"Unbelievable." Jo says in awe.

"Unbelievable." Callie repeats softly to herself.

* * *

"Hey!" Arizona says when she steps in to scrub out of surgery and sees Callie waiting for her.

"I-Uh- I want to ask you something." Callie says as Arizona tears off her gown and turns around to face her.

"Okay, what do you want..." Arizona stops talking when Callie steps forward and kisses her.

Pulling back, Arizona looks into those brown eyes for a second and then pulls her closer and deepens the kiss.

Suddenly Callie pulls back, out of breath and they both stare intensely for a moment.

Finally Callie shakes her head and says, "S-Sorry, I- uh, I just wanted to know if..." She stops talking as Arizona steps forward and brushes her lips against hers again.

"Me too." The blonde replies.

"Um, do you want to come over for dinner Friday night. Sofia is sleeping over at Zola's." Callie says unable to stop looking at those soft pink lips.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, or maybe its a really good idea." Arizona says smiling dangerously.

"Maybe it's about time that we find out..." Callie says flashing a mischievous smile and turning to leave.

* * *

"What's wrong with your face?" Jo asks as she pulls off her gown and steps up to the scrub sink.

"Uh, nothing why?" Arizona says turning away from her.

"Was Callie in here? I saw her in the gallery." Jo replies.

"She just asked me to dinner tomorrow night." Arizona says softly, touching her lips, still tingling from the kiss

"Cool, do you need me to help with Sofia?" Jo asks over her shoulder.

"No, she's having a sleepover with Zola," the blonde replies, then switching back into surgeon mode, she asks about the post op follow up and reminds Jo to meet her in 30 minutes.

* * *

After reviewing the post surgery labs on her emergent patient and providing detailed instructions for the resident to monitor the patient, Arizona makes her way down to the on call room to take a nap. She's on call tonight and it's just as well since she's still dazed from kissing Callie earlier.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she sees a missed call and text from Callie.

"Can we talk soon?"

Hoping that the brunette isn't having a freak out about earlier, Arizona texts back.

"Is now a good time?"

Then suddenly her phone rings and its Callie.

Nervously, Arizona answers, "Calliope?"

"Arizona, I just wanted to explain about earlier." Callie says nervously.

"It's okay. I understand, I've wondered myself what it would be like to kiss you again. Thank you for letting me find out." Arizona says lightly.

"Yeah, that was 'wow'. But then our kisses were always 'wow'!" Callie counters. "But I just uh, don't want you to have any expectations about dinner tomorrow. I mean, I'm not ready to go there with you. We have a lot to work out and falling into bed would probably not be helpful."

Exhaling loudly, Arizona puts her hand over her face. "I know and you're right. We need to go slow and figure things out first, get to know each other again." She adds.

"Right, okay. I just wanted to make sure that we were on the same page. I kind of skipped us ahead a few chapters today." Callie says playfully.

"Got it. Why did you watch my surgery today?" Arizona asks suddenly.

"I wanted to ask you out and then when I saw what procedure you were doing, I couldn't help but watch it. I still can't believe that you can do that and just put the baby back and then he'll be born next month on time." Callie says unable to hide how impressed she is by Arizona's new specialty.

"It really is amazing," she says agreeing with the brunette. "Callie?"

"Yes?" She replies.

"I'm laying down in the Peds on-call room exhausted and now the last thing I want to do in here is sleep." She says as her voice drops seductively.

Callie pauses a moment and bites her lip, "I'm hanging up now. And probably won't be able to sleep now either, thanks, oh and good night," she says sighing deeply into the phone.

Laying back in the bed, Arizona groans in frustration.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Finally all moved and have internet and wifi again. Look forward to regular updates again... between unpacking that is!**_

* * *

Nervous as hell, Arizona stands before her closet trying to decide what to wear to dinner tonight. Finally she settles on jeans, v-neck t-shirt and her new brown leather jacket. After a restless night, she's hoping tonight goes well with Calliope, there's still so much that she wants to say to her.

* * *

Rushing in the door Callie quickly sets everything on the counter and looks at the clock, it's after 5 pm. Shower first or start cooking? She thinks for a moment and then unpacks everything so she can figure out a plan. She's decided to make one of Arizona's favorites that is quick and easy, chicken fettuccini with an Alfredo wine sauce. Quickly she opens the Savingion Blanc and pours half into a bowl over the chicken to marinate, pours herself a glass and then puts the bottle in the refrigerator to save the rest for the sauce. Taking a moment to sample the wine, she's pleased that it will be perfect with the dinner.

Stepping out of the shower, the brunette surveys her closet and quickly picks out a casual skirt and scoop neck blouse. As she looks in the mirror she quickly puts her hair up in a messy chignon that she can take down when she's done cooking. Maybe I should cut it short again, summer is coming... she thinks idly as she moves through the house straitening things as she goes. With an armful of toys she heads into Sofia's room and stops dead in her tracks as she sees a picture that she hadn't noticed before. Its a crayon drawing of her and Sofia holding hands and Arizona is standing beside them with a baby in her arms. When did she draw this and why? Callie wonders, then she hears the doorbell.

"Hey, you're early." Callie says as she opens the door to see Arizona standing there.

"I am." Arizona says smiling and stepping forward to kiss the brunette's cheek. "These are for you." The blonde says handing her a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Wow, uh, thank you. They're beautiful. You didn't have to." Callie replies.

"I wanted to, you love fresh cut flowers." The blonde says following her into the house. "Oh my god, dinner smells wonderful." She adds.

"I made Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo," Callie replies taking a vase down for the flowers.

"Oh one of my favorites! Thank you Calliope, I haven't had that in a while." She says, then realizes what she's said. "I didn't mean..."

"It's okay Arizona. Let's just try to stop being awkward and just relax tonight." Callie says handing the blonde a glass of wine.

"Deal." Arizona replies holding up her glass, "I'll drink to that," she says taking a sip. "Oh this is really good, is it local?"

"Yes, its from Lobo Hills. I discovered it at the Urban Wine tasting last month and ordered two bottles of it. It's sold out now, so don't try to find it." Callie says turning back to the stove to finish dinner.

"Oh wow, well thank you for sharing it with me. What's the Urban Wine tasting?" Arizona asks.

"It started a few months ago, Dave from Trader Joe's told me about it. It's downtown. Maggie and I went last month, it was really great. Maybe we can go next month." Callie suggests.

"I'd like that." Arizona says watching the brunette cook.

"We're almost ready, is it okay if I just plate the food and bring it out to the table?" Callie asks over her shoulder.

"Yes, is there anything that I can do to help?" Arizona offers.

"Take our glasses and grab the wine, I'll meet you over there." Callie says turning around and flashing a smile at the blonde.

Callie sets the food in their usual spots, Arizona at the head of the table and Callie to her right. The blonde smiles, it's comfortable for some reason to see that she still has a spot at the table.

Sensing Arizona hesitating, Callie looks up worried. "Is this okay? I just uh figured..."

"Its perfect, actually I was just happy that I still have a place at the table." Arizona confesses.

"Don't be silly, of course you do. We did buy this furniture together," Callie reminds her.

"Yeah, but it's just..." Arizona trails off biting her lip. "I'm going to stop talking now," she says closing her eyes a moment.

"I get it, Arizona. But let's just relax tonight. It doesn't do either of us any good to keep pointing things out." Callie says softly, reaching out for the blonde's hand and giving it a light squeeze.

Taking a deep breath, Arizona looks into those soft brown eyes and slowly exhales. "Dinner is delicious." She says taking another bite of dinner.

Callie nods and says, "Thank you, I'm glad that you like it."

"I really like this wine too. What do you know about this winery?" Arizona asks, flashing a bright smile to the brunette.

"I really don't know much, its in Yakima valley which is above Columbia Crest. Have you been up there?" Callie asks.

"No, I haven't been to a winery since we went on that wine tour for our last anniversary." Arizona says trying to keep the conversation light.

"Oh, then we have that in common." Callie replies smiling, humming as she takes a bite, Arizona can't help but smile at the sound of Callie humming as she eats.

Taking a sip of wine, Callie realizes that the blonde is staring at her again. Looking up she smiles and asks, "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just enjoying the evening." Arizona replies, blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

Taking another bite, Callie realizes that she's humming again and then looks up at the blonde.

"Sorry, this is really good. And I'm enjoying the evening too," she says slightly embarrassed.

"It's like a cat purring." Arizona says reaching over and touching her arm. " It always makes me happy to hear it. Do you know that Sofia is doing it now too?"

"She is?" Callie asks surprised.

"Yeah, you probably can't hear her over your own humming." Arizona teases.

"Very funny," the brunette replies. Setting her fork down, she takes a sip of wine, sets the glass down and then turns to the blonde. "I have to say that I was really nervous about this, but I'm really glad that you're here. I don't know what's going to happen, but I have really missed just being around you, Arizona."

"I'm really glad to be here and even if this is all we are to each other, I'd rather have this then nothing. I've missed you so much Calliope," Arizona says tearing up.

"We're idiots. It shouldn't have taken us this long to get back into each other's lives." Callie says softly.

"I'm sorry that I was too stubborn to admit how much I missed you and I was afraid that this wouldn't happen." Arizona says indicating them at the same table.

The two women sit in silence and finish eating their dinner. Each unable to decide what to say next, finishing her glass of wine, Arizona sees that Callie is done too, so she decides to get up and clear the table.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I've got it." Callie says standing up and reaching over to take the plates.

"No, you cooked. I'll clean. It's the house rule." Arizona says, suddenly distracted by the closeness of the brunette's body.

Callie can feel it too and she licks her lip and then suddenly Arizona's lips crash into hers and she pulls the blonde closer and deepens the kiss. Arizona's arms wrap around her and she can feel her skin touching her. Out of breath, they both pull back and slowly untangle themselves.

"Um, sorry but not sorry." Arizona says sitting back down and watching Callie do the same.

Shaking her head, Callie agrees. "I'm not sorry, but we need to be careful with this Arizona. Let's not rush into anything, let's take our time, okay?"

"I know and I agree. I'm trying, really. It's just hard." She says standing up and taking the plates into the kitchen. Taking a few minutes, she rinses everything and loads the dishwasher.

Callie comes into the kitchen and wraps up the leftovers into two containers. "I'm splitting these with you, don't you have the overnight shift tomorrow, take this for dinner."

"Awesome, thank you Calliope." Arizona says smiling and then turning around she pulls the brunette in for a hug.

"I was going to ask you to stay and watch a show with me, but I'm kind of afraid to sit on the couch with you." Callie admits as the stand together in the embrace.

"I was going to ask you to sit on the couch and make out like teenagers, but I don't think I could stop if I started kissing you again." Arizona replies, letting go of the embrace. "I, uh, I should probably just go."

"Wait, Arizona. Can I ask you a question?" Callie says pulling her back towards her.

"Anything," the blonde replies.

"Have you talked with Sofia about having a baby? I-I-I only ask because I found a picture that she drew with you holding a baby, it's in her room." Callie explains.

"Is the baby in blue?" Arizona asks.

"Yes, you've seen the picture?"

"She drew that a few months ago. I think it's me holding Bailey. We had the kids over and Bailey was teething and I was able to get him to settle down, ever since then she's been talking about wanting a baby brother. She hasn't said anything to you about that?" Arizona says surprised.

"No, she hasn't. I wonder what that's about?" Callie asks nervously. "You had all three kids by yourself at Alex's house?"

"Yes, no I mean, Jo was there with me, then Alex." Arizona explains.

"I didn't mean, I just had them all here one afternoon and could barely keep up with them and this house is all on one level. That's all I meant." Callie replies.

"Callie it's fine. Three toddlers are a lot for any adult to handle. It's okay to be concerned. Look, I'm going to head out. This was great and I want to see you again, soon. Okay?" Arizona says reaching out for the brunette's hand and pulling her to her.

"Yes, I want to see you again soon. How about we have breakfast after your overnight shift?" Callie suggests.

"Okay, that sounds good. Thank you again for a lovely dinner and I don't think I had a chance to tell you how beautiful you looked tonight." Arizona replies as they stop at the door, so she can get her jacket and purse.

"I love this jacket on you, it's a great color for you." Callie says reaching up to pull the blonde's hair out from under the collar for her. Then smiling as she realizes what she's done. "Old habits." She explains.

"I don't mind. I love that your comfortable enough with me to do that again." Arizona replies as she leans forward and kisses her lightly on the lips.

Callie leans in to deepen the kiss and the blonde pulls back. "Save that one or I'll never get to sleep tonight," she says and winks at her.

Letting her pull away, Callie stands at the door and watches her walk out to her car. Waving good bye, she closes the door and leans against it. "Oh my god, I'm still so in love with her." She says to herself.

* * *

 _ **Okay, so I'll admit that I am a hummer. My friends tease me about it, the few who make amazing food are the only ones to hear it! And one gf thought it was cute and one thought it was weird. I think it's funny especially when I'm doing it and the cat climbs into my lap. It's like I'm speaking his language. Anyway, I could see Callie having this quirk and thought it would definitely be something that would amuse Arizona.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who left such constructive feedback, I really appreciate it and your reward is another chapter!**_

* * *

Walking back into the daycare with Sofia, Arizona is surprised to see Callie standing outside in the hall.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to take her out to lunch?" Callie asks.

"I told you that I was taking her to lunch, the 'out' was implied. What's going on? Why are you upset?" Arizona asks as Sofia reaches over and takes Callie's hand, now holding one of each.

"I just, I just, nevermind..." Callie stammers then looks down at her daughter and asks, "How's my monkey?"

"Mami, we ate lunch in the park!" Sofia says reaching up to grab Callie's arm so she can climb up into her arms.

"Oh? And what did you eat for lunch?" Callie asks as they walk into the daycare.

Sofia looks over at Arizona before she answers.

"Tell her what we had Sof." Arizona prompts her daughter.

"We had sandwiches." Sofia answers mischievously.

Knowing something is up, Callie looks from blue eyes to brown and then asks, "Ice cream sandwiches? Arizona, that's not lunch for either of you!"

Laughing they high five each other and then Arizona confesses, "We had hot dogs and ice cream for lunch. What? The vendors were out and it was fun, wasn't it Sof?"

Nodding the little brunette agrees, "Mami the ice cream was so good. Can we go to the park for ice cream tomorrow?"

Shaking her head, Callie explains that the people that sell hot dogs and ice cream aren't always in the park.  
"Mija, did you have a good time at Zola's last night?" Callie asks changing the subject.

"Oh yes, we made a fort and slept outside!" Sofia says excitedly.

"They slept in the fort in the living room." Meredith explains entering the daycare. "And I don't think they got much sleep, I heard giggling all night." She adds twinking Sofia's nose.

"Well, now she's full of hot dogs and ice cream, hopefully the sugar will burn off by the time we go home tonight." Callie says glaring at Arizona.

Meredith looks at them and then asks, "Oh is the hot dog guy in the park? Hey Zo, let's go get hot dogs!" She says grabbing jackets and putting Bailey in the stroller.

Laughing at Meredith finding the hot dogs an acceptable lunch, Arizona smiles and turns to leave.

"Wait up," Callie says following her out to the hall.

"What's really going on Calliope?" Arizona asks turning around to face her.

"I wanted to join you and then I couldn't find you, so, uh, I felt left out." Callie admits sheepishly. "You didn't answer your phone, so then I freaked out a little bit."

"I'm sorry. I put it on silent, so I would focus on Sofia. I didn't know you were trying to find us." Arizona says reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"It's fine. I'm glad that you do that and I should remember to do that more often." Callie says turning to head down the hall. "So your shift doesn't start for another hour, you have time for coffee?"

"I'm meeting Amelia for coffee in her office, you should join us. She's helping me find a place to live, ok actually, we're thinking of being roommates or housemates, living together." Arizona explains.

"Really? You're going to move out of Alex's house?" Callie asks surprised.

"Yeah, I can't believe that I've been there a year. I really need to get a place with one level, I hate those stairs." She explains.

"Maybe you should just move back into the house with me and Sofia. You can take the guestroom, it has it's own bath and everything." Callie suggests.

"Don't you think that would be confusing for Sofia, not to mention us?" Arizona points out.

"It could work. Just think about it." Callie says stepping on to the elevator and flashing her trademark smile.

* * *

"Knock, knock." Arizona says as she enters Amelia's office.

"Oh god, I need that coffee. Those girls were up all night." Amelia says as she takes a long sip of coffee. "How was your night? Were you up late?"

"It was great. No I wasn't up late. I was in bed by ten." Arizona adds moving to sit on the corner of the desk.

"Alone?" Amelia teases.

"Yes, alone. I told you we're taking it slow. We had an amazing dinner, wine and conversation, then I left." Arizona replies smiling.

"Hmm, that sounds really mature and boring." The brunette teases.

"Oh it was far from boring," the blonde smirks.

"Oh, I see leaving out the juicy parts... some roommate you're going to be." She replies playfully.

"Uh, about that. What if I told you that I just got another offer to share a house with someone." Arizona asks gingerly.

"Since we talked yesterday? Seriously, wait Callie asked you to move back into the house? Damn girl, that was fast."

"Well, I'm as surprised as you are that she offered that. I mean, I'm glad that she feels comfortable around me again, but do you think being roommates is a good idea?" Arizona asks.

"It depends, are you dating each other now exclusively? I mean, if not then yeah that would be a terrible idea. If you are dating exclusively, it may still be a terrible idea, but at least it's not as terrible. Except of course if you don't get back together," Amelia points out.

* * *

"So dinner went well, I take it." Meredith asks as they meet up in the hall to pick up the kids from daycare.

"It did. I was, amazing." Callie admits. "Can I ask you something?"

Stopping outside the window so the kids can't see them, Meredith pulls Callie back out of view. "Of course, is it about Arizona?"

"Uh, no. It's about Amelia. They've been spending a lot of time together since they whole Hermann surgery thing, but do you think it's more than that? I've seen the way Amelia looks at her and do you think she has a thing for Arizona?" Callie asks cautiously.

"You're seriously asking if my sister-in-law has a crush on your ex?" Meredith replies shaking her head.

"First, Amelia is straight. Second, she has some kind of weird thing going on with Owen. Third, it wouldn't matter if she did, because Arizona isn't interested in her that way. She's interested in you." Meredith points out.

"Okay, I just found out they are looking at moving in together. So, I-I, uh may have just asked Arizona to move back in with me." Callie says softly, embarrassed.

"Callie! Wow, they aren't kidding about the U-Haul thing are they?" Meredith exclaims shaking her head. "Do you really want her to move back in or do you just not want her to move in with Amelia, because I have news for you those are two completely different things."

"I-I know they are. And that's why I'm freaking out now. I don't know!" Callie says falling back against the wall frustrated.

"Well, you need to figure that out before you screw this up again. Have you guys had sex yet?" She asks her friend.

"No, we haven't. Just a few kisses, hot, hot kisses." Callie says closing her eyes.

"Okay, so just have sex and get it over with." Meredith advises. "Take the pressure off, get it over with. It may just be the anticipation that's got your brains all messed up. Have sex and then you can figure out the rest."

"That's terrible advice, Meredith." Callie says crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"Think about it. It makes sense." She says over her shoulder as she enters the day care.


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you think of this one?" Amelia asks turning the screen so the blonde can see it better.

"Oh, I like that floor plan so far. Open kitchen is good, where is it located?" She asks.

"It's not far from here. Oh and its available at the end of the month," Amelia says picking up the phone and punching in the number.

"What are you doing?" Arizona asks.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Amelia says shaking her head at the blonde, "Yes, I'm calling about the condo that you have listed. I see, well is there a time tomorrow that I can see it? Yes, I work at Sloan-Grey so I'm nearby all day. What time is good for you? Okay, okay, I can make that work." Amelia gives her contact info and then hangs up the phone and looks over at Arizona.

"Ten tomorrow morning, I-I can make that. I'm having breakfast with Callie and Sofia, then I can chart or something and we can go over together, okay?" She offers.

"Perfect. Let's meet here at 9:30 so we have time to drive over there and check out the area." Amelia suggests.

"Good idea." Arizona says smiling. "You don't really care that Callie asked me to move into the house with her do you?"

"Oh, I care, I want you to know that you have options, so if you do decide to do it, it's because its what you want to do." Amelia explains. "I think that you and I are a lot alike. I would so move back in with her, because it's the easiest solution and then I'd just pray for it to work out."

Looking down her hands a moment Arizona considers what Amelia just said, then points out, "If it works out though, I may not stay through the lease of the new place."

"Why do you think I'm picking a place that either of us could afford on our own? I could meet someone too and then you'd be stuck with the condo." Amelia points out.

"Well, you kind of have met someone haven't you?" Arizona teases.

"Let's not go there. I really don't know what I'm doing with Owen. Meredith keeps pointing out that he and Cristina didn't work because he wants a wife and children and that I shouldn't be with him unless I want those things, and the thing is, I do want those things, I just don't know if I want them with him."

"Well, have you talked with him about what he wants?" Arizona asks.

"No, and the way he talks sometimes, I think he's going to go and re-enlist and just disappear one day back to the Army." She explains.

"Oh really? Wow, I didn't realize he was thinking of going back. After George died and then all the PTSD he went through and everything, I didn't think he would even consider going back." The blonde replies.

"His PTSD was bad, huh? He mentioned something about hurting Cristina, but I couldn't tell if he meant physically or just emotionally." Amelia responds.

"It was both actually. He almost strangled her in his sleep. Callie was home. It was pretty bad." Arizona explains.

"Wow, so if he goes back, he may have that to deal with again, huh?" Amelia replies thinking out loud.

"It just depends on what his experiences are when he's over there." Arizona points out.

"Right, well I don't think we're at the point that if he goes, he'd expect me to be here waiting for him." Amelia says clicking her pen nervously.

* * *

"Good morning! How are my beautiful girls this morning?" Arizona asks sitting down at the table.

"Fabulous." Sofia replies and Callie and Arizona both look at each other in surprise.

"Mami, can I have the pancakes with the bunny face?" Sofia asks Callie.

"Yes, Mija, now do you want strawberries or bananas on top of them?" Callie asks her daughter.

"Chocolate chips!" Sofia replies.

"Sof, Mami asked if you wanted strawberries or bananas," Arizona reminds her.

"Strawberries and chocolate chips?" Sofia says hopefully.

Arizona looks over at Callie silently asking if she will allow it.

Callie shakes her head no.

"Strawberries it is. Good choice Sofia. I love strawberries too." Arizona replies enthusiastically.

Callie mouths thank you to Arizona. It's good not to be the one to say no all the time, she thinks.

"So how was your shift?" Callie asks after the server leaves with their order.

"It was good. I delivered a baby, it was a few weeks premature, but no problems. And we had one trauma come in, a 10 year old with a head injury so they paged Amelia and I scrubbed in with her. I probably could have handled it, but they had already paged for neuro before I got there." Arizona explains.

"Oh, so Amelia was nearby?" Callie asks.

"Yeah, when she's on call, she usually stays at the Firehouse with Owen." Arizona replies.

"I see. So she and Owen are still a thing." Callie says almost to herself.

Curious about that comment, Arizona almost asks about it, when the server comes back to the table with their order.

"Oh my goodness, those pancakes smell amazing. Sofia can Momma have a bite?" Arizona teases the toddler.

"No, no Momma. These are my pancakes!" Sofia says waving off the blonde's fork.

"Sofia, didn't we just talk about sharing things with each other?" Callie asks softly leaning in to her daughter's ear.

"Oh right, Momma you can have a small bite, but not from the ear. Okay?" Sofia offers.

"Not from the ears, okay Sof. What about this bite right here?" Arizona asks pointing at a strawberry that fell off the pancakes.

"Yes, yes that's a good bite. Take that one." The little brunette says happily.

Laughing, Arizona stabs the strawberry and pops it into her mouth.

* * *

"Sofia would you like to go to the park with me before daycare?" Arizona asks as they walk out of the restaurant.

"Aren't you going home to sleep?" Callie asks.

"No, Amelia and I are going to look at a place at ten." Arizona explains.

"Oh I see, so you've uh, made your decision." She says clearing her throat.

"No, I haven't made a decision. I'm considering my options." Arizona says stepping closer to the brunette.

"Make no mistake, I want to move back in. But I also want to build a life with you again, and I'm willing to put the work in to do that and not rush it." Arizona says reaching out to lift Callie's chin up so she can look her in the eyes.

Pausing a moment to consider her words and see it in her eyes, Callie exhales the breath that she didn't realize she was holding. "Uh, okay. I just want you to know I was serious about it. I think we can make it work." Callie adds.

"I'm just not sure the timing is right Calliope. And I really want everything to be just right." Arizona replies leaning in and giving the brunette a soft kiss on her lips. "Let's talk tonight when you get home. Call me?"

Nodding, Callie bends down and says goodbye to Sofia and then hugs the blonde and kisses her softly goodbye.

* * *

"Why are you in scrubs?" Amelia asks when Arizona shows up to leave for the appointment.

"I may have fallen down chasing Sofia in the park this morning." Arizona explains.

Laughing loudly, Amelia then notices the blonde limp. "Wait did you hurt yourself, why are you limping?"

"Oh, I bruised my stump and it hurts a little to walk with the prosthetic on, but I didn't want to take it off." Arizona replies.

"Hmm, well let's stop and get your crutches just in case." Amelia suggests.

"They're in my car, so here, you drive," the blonde says handing over her keys.

Walking down the hall they pass Callie and she notices the limp and stops them.

"Arizona what happened, why are you limping?"

"She fell in the park." Amelia replies.

"How did you get back, where's Sofia?" Callie asks starting to worry.

"Calliope, I fell. I got up. Sofia's in daycare, it's not a big deal. Just a little bruised and sore. I'll put ice on it when I get home." Arizona explains to calm her down.

"I want you to come back here and let me examine it before you go home." Callie demands.

"Cal, that's not necessary. It's fine." Arizona reassures her. "Look, we've got to go. I'll check in with you later and if I need to, I'll come in. I promise."

"Okay, Amelia keep an eye on her and don't let her go home if she can't walk." Callie says as they walk off.

"She makes a good point Arizona. That house is not the best place for you if you are sore and on crutches. You can come out to the McDreamy house with me and stay in the guest room. I'll take the couch." Amelia suggests.

"Look, I'm fine. It's not that big of a deal, okay. Let's just go see this condo," she says pushing the door open to the parking lot.

* * *

"Arizona, I'm not going to argue with you any longer. Just come back to the hospital, I'll get you to an on-call room and Callie can come check out your leg. You're miserable and I'm not taking you there, you'll fall down the stairs and then I'll have to operate on you." Amelia says firmly.

"Fine, I'll go back to the hospital and then Alex can take me home when he leaves." Arizona says stubbornly.

Parking the car, Amelia jumps out and pulls the crutches out of the back and hurries around the car.

"Robbins, just take the damn crutches and take your damn leg off, now!" Amelia says blocking her from getting out of the car.

"Just let me get inside, I take it off now it will swell before we get inside, then I won't be able to get the socket back on." Arizona explains.

"Fine, then stay right there and I'm driving you around to the front and putting your ass in a wheelchair." Amelia says glaring at her a minute.

"Fine." Arizona says pulling her legs back into the car, as Amelia shuts the door.

Walking around the car, Amelia pulls out her cell phone and texts Callie to meet them at the front door with a wheelchair.

As they pull up, they see Jo coming out front with a wheelchair.

"What the hell happened?" Jo says as Arizona opens the passenger door.

"I fell playing in the park with Sofia this morning and bruised my socket. Now Dr Shepherd here has decided that I can't go home alone and is going to park my ass in an on-call room all day. She's probably already paged Callie too." Arizona says annoyed by the attention.

"Ah, Dr Torres sent me down here to get you." Jo replies glancing over at Amelia.

"Fine. Whatever." Arizona says moving out of the car and into the wheelchair.

* * *

"Page me when she's done." Amelia says as she gets back in the car to park it and then head back in for her afternoon surgery.

"So you fell in the park? Were you running or walking?" Jo asks as they get in the elevator.

"I was running and my foot sort of didn't move right, so I fell on this leg." Arizona explains pointing to her prosthetic leg.

"No wonder you're in pain. Have you taken off your prosthetic and looked at it yet?" Jo asks.

"No, I haven't had time. We got back from the park and I had the appointment with Amelia. It's just gotten more sore and irritated the longer I'm on it." Arizona replies.

"Or it's swelling and bruised and now you've got an ulceration that's erupted." Jo suggests.

"Well, it looks like we're all going to find out." Arizona says as they arrive to see Callie waiting for them outside the exam room with her arms crossed.

"You haven't taken the prosthetic off yet? I thought that was why you took your car, so you could use your crutches." Callie reminds her.

"Well, I didn't want to take it off, because then I couldn't drive home." Arizona explains.

"But you shouldn't be driving if you're in this much pain!" Callie points out.

"Well, there is that." Arizona admits.

Jo helps Arizona transfer from the chair to the exam table and then steadies her so they can pull her pants off.

Once that's done, she sits back down on the table and Callie carefully helps remove the prosthetic, then the socket.

Arizona winces when the socket is removed and Callie shakes her head.

"Jo, do you see this? This is why we suggest removing your prosthetic immediately if it hurts." Callie says over her shoulder.

"How bad is it?" Arizona asks leaning back in pain.

"We're going to ice it for 15 minutes and see if we can get the swelling down. Then I'm going to have Wilson take you to get an MRI to see how deep the bruise is and make sure this ulceration isn't that deep. My guess is that you're going to have to be off the prosthetic for a few days, maybe a week." Callie explains.

"Super." Arizona says wincing again as Callie continues to examine her.

Punching the ice pack, Callie applies it carefully to the stump and Arizona flinches at the cold.

"Wilson, stay in here and make sure she stays put and the ice stays on for 15 minutes. I'm going to go check on the MRI schedule. Callie says to the resident. Then to Arizona she asks, "This looks really painful, how have you been walking on this for the last two hours?"

Shrugging, Arizona closes her eyes and lays back trying to get comfortable on the exam table.

"I'm done at 3 today, I can take you home and stay with you." Jo offers.

"Yeah, I'm just worried that I'm too sore to walk on crutches and you're not carrying me up to go the bathroom." Arizona points out.

"I could cath you. Problem solved." Jo says laughing.

"No, just no. Not going to happen." Arizona replies firmly. "Here, text Amelia and tell her that I'm getting an MRI." Arizona says handing Jo her phone.

"Okay, wait there's a message here from her that says she's taking you to Meredith's tonight, no discussion." Jo says reading the text.

"That's not going to happen. I'm not going out to the house in the woods. I don't even like the woods." Arizona says wincing in pain again as she moves slightly.

"Maybe Callie will admit you and you can just stay here?" Jo suggests.

"Oh yay." Arizona replies sarcastically.

"Hey what happened?" Meredith asks as she enters the room.

"She was playing with Sofia in the park and fell." Jo replies for the blonde.

Pulling back the ice pack, Meredith winces at what she sees. "Now I see why Amy wants you to come home with us tonight. Mom's house is not where you should be, there's not even a bathroom on the main floor. We have hardwood in the guest room, so you'll be able to get around okay." She points out.

"How's our patient?" Callie asks re-entering the room surprised to see Meredith there.

"We're discussing Arizona coming out to the house for a few days while she recovers. She can't get around Mom's, I mean Alex's house like this." Meredith explains.

"Oh, well she can just stay with me at our, I mean my house. The guest room is all set up and it was modified for her when we bought it." Callie points out. "But first, she needs to get to MRI. Dr Wilson, will you help her get a gown on and take her there?"

"Sure." Jo says as the other two doctors leave the room. "She makes a good point, that house is already set up for you. Nicely done there Arizona, looks like you're moving back in with her after all." Jo teases.

"Funny, this is temporary. Amelia and I just found a great condo that is perfect for us, well for me and her, I mean. There's no us, us." Arizona rambles.

"Robbins? I know, jeez. Wait do you have a thing for Shepherd? I mean, I can see it. She's snarky, has a bit of a bad girl side, but she's fun and ..." Jo rambles as she helps Arizona change into the gown.

"Jo! Wilson! Shut it, no I do not have a thing for Shepherd. We're just friends and I'm trying to get back together with Calliope, remember?" Arizona says sharply.

"Oh right, but for second I could see you too together. Yeah, that could definitely work. Are you sure?" Jo asks playfully.

"You're impossible. Can we please just get to MRI already? I really just want to go home and lay down soon." Arizona says yawning.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I may have been influenced by having a massage today and writing this while enjoying a bottle of Pinot Gris from Chateu Sainte Michelle...**_

* * *

"Are you sure that you don't need anything else?" Amelia asks as Arizona settles in the guest room at Callie's.

"No, Jo is going to pack a few things and bring them over later and you're going to put the key out for her so she can get in if I'm still sleeping." The blonde says yawning again.

"Okay, then I'm heading out. Don't forget that I'm coming over with lunch tomorrow and we're going to talk about the condo." Amelia reminds her as she leaves the room.

Nodding, Arizona closes her eyes. The pain meds that Callie prescribed combined with the overnight shift have made her sleepy.

* * *

"Hey." Callie says sitting on the bed lightly beside her and waking her up.

"Oh, hi. What time is it?" Arizona asks.

"It's after six, Sofia is taking a bath, I didn't tell her that you were here yet." Callie explains.

Still a bit foggy from the pain meds, Arizona just nods okay.

"Can I see how you're doing?" Callie asks resting her hand on Arizona's thigh.

"It feels better," she says struggling to sit up.

"Well, then let's look at it." Callie says standing up and moving the comforter so she can examine the stump. "Swelling is down, bruising is colorful," she says smiling.

Swinging around so she can get up, Arizona winces again and Callie sees it.

"Hey, what hurts?" Callie asks concerned.

"Just a little sore," she explains reaching behind to massage her back.

"Are you hungry? I stopped and got Chinese for us. Do you want the chair or crutches?" Callie asks.

"Crutches are fine. It's not that far," she replies. "And thank you Calliope, thank you for everything."

"I'm going to go check on Miss Sofia and then I'll meet you in the living room and we can eat." Callie says watching the blonde pull herself up on the crutches and grimace again. "Maybe you should just use the chair."

"I'm fine, just stiff and sore from the fall. I need to work it out, not moving will just make it worse," Callie." Arizona reminds her.

"Right, I just hate seeing you in pain." Callie admits. "Okay, I'll get Sofia to bed and then I'll be in with dinner."

* * *

"Momma!" Sofia says the next morning as she runs down the hall and sees Arizona in the guest room.

"Good morning baby girl." Arizona says as the little girl climbs up on the bed.

"Sofia be careful, Momma is hurt." Callie says trailing their daughter into the room.

"Momma fell yesterday, we were playing." Sofia says patting the blonde's leg gently.

"Yes, and now I need to stay off my leg for a couple of days. So I'm gonna stay with you and Mami, is that okay?" Arizona explains to her.

Nodding Sofia flashes a big smile and then curls up with the blonde.

"Sofia, you need to come in and eat breakfast or we'll be late." Callie says firmly to the little girl.

"But Mami, I need to stay here and take care of Momma today."

"Oh Sofia, maybe tomorrow you can stay home and take care of me, but today, Amelia is going to come by and take care of me. Okay?" Arizona says softly to her daughter.

"Okay Momma." She says climbing down off the bed and walking over to Callie.

"Do you want me to bring you anything?" Callie asks the blonde, she really wants to ask why Amelia is coming over.

"I'll be out in a minute. You don't need to wait on me." Arizona says flashing a smile at the brunette.

Watching the brunette leave, Arizona pulls back the covers and looks at her stump. It's badly bruised and quite tender, but she knows that a day off will make all the difference. Making her way into the kitchen she pauses as she watches Callie and Sofia having breakfast and discussing what to have for dinner.

"Maybe I should cook, Sofia what do you think?" Arizona asks as she sits down at the table.

"Hmm, that's not necessary. You should just take it easy today Arizona. Maybe we'll just order pizza." Callie offers.

"Pizza? Mami I love you!" Sofia exclaims dramatically and reaches over to hug her.

"That is all you, not me." Arizona says playfully pointing at the dramatic little girl.

"Okay, Mija. Why don't you go get your things we're leaving in 10 minutes." Callie says as she walks over and pours Arizona a cup of coffee and then sets it down in front of her, then grabs the milk out of the fridge and offers it to the blonde.

"Thank you Calliope." Arizona says flashing her a bright smile.

"Are you sure you'll be alright alone. I can reschedule my surgeries today." She offers, sitting back down and laying her hands on the table.

Reaching over and covering the brown hand with her own, Arizona says, "It's not necessary. Amelia is coming by at lunch and then Alex is going to come by this afternoon. I'm getting around fine on the crutches, don't worry about me. Just being here has helped so much. I hate the stairs at the house when I'm on crutches." She explains.

"Okay if you're sure. Just promise me that you'll page me if you need anything." Callie asks looking up concerned.

Leaning over and lightly kissing the brunette, Arizona replies, "I promise."

"Mami, I need help." Sofia says struggling to drag a bag of things down the hall.

"What's all this Mija?" Callie asks trying not to laugh at the little girl.

"I want to make Momma picture today." She explains as if it makes perfect sense.

"But Mija, they have plenty of stuff at daycare, you need to leave your stuff here so you can make pictures at home." Callie explains bending down to talk to her daughter face to face. "Now come on let's take this stuff back to your room and you can pick a couple of things to take with you, just to make Momma's picture special, okay?"

"Okay Mami." Sofia says disappointed.

"We've got to leave Sof, hurry up, please." Callie calls after her.

Turning back to Arizona she says, "take it easy today and remember to ice it once an hour to keep the swelling down."

"Yes Dr Torres." The blonde replies playfully.

* * *

"Arizona?" Amelia calls out as she enters the house.

"Right here." She replies raising her hand so the brunette can see her on the couch.

"Is that Cake Boss? Good lord, you watch that? I am now officially rethinking the roommate situation." Amelia teases sitting down in the chair beside the couch and setting a salad in front of the blonde.

"Oh that looks good. Thank you. What did you get?" Arizona asks as she sits up so she can eat.

"I got tacos." Amelia says flipping open her container.

"What? You're a terrible roommate, I want tacos." Arizona says pushing her salad away.

"Too bad, you said salad, so you get salad." Amelia replies.

"But I didn't know that tacos were an option!" The blonde pouts.

Shrugging, Amelia takes a bite of one of her tacos and then slowly turns the box around so the blonde can take one.

Squealing happily Arizona grabs a taco and takes a bite. "Oh my god this is really good." She exclaims.

"Eat up, I have a surprise for you." Amelia says taking a drink of her soda.

"What kind of surprise?" Arizona asks warily.

There's a knock at the door and Amelia gets up. "This kind." She says as she opens the door and lets someone in the house.

"Arizona, this is Kyle, he's my massage therapist and he's here to give you a massage." She says introducing the young man to the blonde. "Kyle set up in here." Amelia says gesturing down the hall towards the guest room.

"Wait, um, Amelia I need to talk to you." Arizona says nervously.

"What? Have you never had a real massage before?" Amelia asks.

"I have, just never by a guy." Arizona confesses.

Laughing Amelia takes a step back, "Kyle, come here a sec." She calls to him.

"My friend Arizona is a gold star lesbian and a gold star massage client, if you get my drift." She says playfully.

"No problem Arizona, I'm gay if that helps at all. And the only women I've touched are my massage clients." He adds.

"Oh, really? But you're so, what are you 25?" The blonde asks.

"I'm 27, I'm so what?" He asks the blonde.

"Nevermind. I'm on pain meds and may have a faulty filter today." She says laughing at herself.

"What kind of pain medication are you taking?" Kyle asks.

"Just a low dose of hydro-codone, but I haven't had any since this morning." She explains.

"Okay good. I don't want you to be too relaxed, I could hurt you." Kyle explains.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: I rewrote this chapter this morning...**_

"Arizona?" Callie calls out as she enters the house. Not seeing the blonde anywhere, Callie goes down the hall and looks in the bedroom and sees the her sleeping on the bed. Entering the room, Callie approaches her slowly and carefully looks at her stump, the swelling is down and it looks good.

Arizona stirs, "Hey Calliope," she says sleepily.

"Are you okay? Did you take too many pain pills?" Callie asks confused by the blonde's behavior.

"No, no pain pills. Amelia gave me a massage." Arizona explains.

"Oh. I didn't realize she was a massage therapist too." Callie says a little upset.

"No, she brought her massage guy. Oh and first time a guy has touched me naked." Arizona says sleepily.

"What? He touched you naked?" Callie asks confused by Arizona's rambling conversation.

"Calliope, no not like that. He massaged me, Amelia was in the other room." Arizona says waking up a bit more, she looks around. "Where's Sofia?"

"Alex is bringing her by later. I'm came home early to check on you." Callie explains. Nervous to be laying so close to a naked Arizona, she licks her lips.

"Oh, so we're alone?" Arizona says seductively, pulling the covers back, she pats the bed beside her and the brunette closes her eyes so she can think without the visual of creamy soft skin.

"What are you doing?" Callie asks nervously.

"I've been laying here thinking of you and now..." Arizona bites her lip, "you're right here" she says thickly leaning forward and pressing her lips to Callie's.

Callie kisses her back and as they deepen the kiss, the sheet falls off the blonde and Callie glances down the blonde's body and shivers. "Are you sure?" She asks the blonde.

"Hmmm," she says reaching up to unbutton the brunette's blouse, "I have to confess that I kept imaging that it was your hands massaging me and it was so confusing, because he didn't touch me like you would and I wanted that so much." Arizona confesses. "I want this so much."

Taking a moment to remove her blouse and slip off her skirt, Callie lays back down.

"Did he touch you here?" Callie asks rubbing her hands along the blonde's body, but not touching her intimate areas.

"Mmm, yes, but I want... please Calliope don't tease me..." Arizona pleads.

* * *

Lying together naked, Callie trembles, she didn't expect to come home and have sex with Arizona, but she's not complaining. It's been almost two years since they last made love and then they broke up. Apparently neither of them has been with anyone since.

"Arizona, we have to get up. Alex will be here soon." Callie explains, then adds, "With Sofia."

"Mmmm, Calliope that was amazing." Arizona says rolling over and caressing her lover's face.

"It was." Callie agrees. "I haven't since..."

"Oh, me either. Two years, that's some kind of record for me, I think." Arizona says yawning and then rolling over, she sees Callie's face. "Uh, never mind..." She says pulling the brunette close and kissing her again.

"Arizona, we, uh, should talk about this." Callie says sitting up. "What are we doing?"

"I love you, I'm still in love with you." Arizona says reaching over to pull the Latina close. "Hopefully, I showed you how much."

"Yes, but this was a one time thing. We're still not together, are we? Maybe we just relieved an itch?" Callie says trying to remember what Meredith told her to say.

"Oh," Arizona says unsure of what Callie means. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"No Arizona believe me I wanted this, so much. But now that we've relieved the, uh, pressure, we can go back and just be us. And take it slow, okay?" Callie explains.

"Hmm, okay. You're right. Sorry, I was just in a post massage euphoria. My god, those things are dangerous." The blonde exclaims laying back in the bed and looking over at the Latina.

"Yes, yes they are. Can you imagine being with a massage therapist? You'd have no will power, they could reduce you to jello at anytime, just by touching you." Callie replies.

"Its like massage is a super power." Arizona replies dreamily.

"Yeah, it is." Callie agrees, reaching out to caress the blonde's skin.

* * *

"Hello!" Alex calls out as he opens the front door and enters the house with Sofia.

"Hey!" Arizona says sitting up on the couch.

"Momma, Momma, I made you this." Sofia says running over to her with a card in her hand.

"Let me see it baby girl." Arizona says trying to grab it so she can look at it. "Is this me and you?" Arizona asks confused as to what her daughter has drawn.

"It's you Momma, and that's me and Mami and the baby." Sofia explains.

"What baby Sofia?" Arizona asks her carefully.

"The baby that you and Mami are going to have now that you've come home." The little girl explains.

Glancing up at Alex uncomfortably, Arizona tries to talk to her daughter, "Sofia, I'm just here because I hurt my leg and can't get up the stairs at Uncle Alex's house, I'm not home for good."

"But Momma, I want you to stay and I want you to have a baby with Mami." Sofia replies.

Looking around the room nervously, Arizona sees Callie come down the hall.

"Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres, come here. I want to talk with you, baby girl." Callie says as the little girl comes over to her.

"Do you remember when I told you Momma was coming to stay with us because she hurt her leg." Callie begins. "Well, when Momma's leg is better, she's going back to Uncle Alex's house to stay, she's not staying with us honey." Callie explains a little teary herself.

"But I want Momma to stay." Sofia replies simply.

"I know honey, but she lives with Uncle Alex now." Callie replies softly.

"Why? Why does she live with him and not us?" Sofia asks angrily and runs off to her room.

Clambering up on her crutches, Arizona goes after her, "I've got this Callie." She says as she makes her way down the hall.

Alex takes a deep breath and runs his hands through his hair and plops down on the couch.

Callie sits down slowly beside him and he reaches up and puts his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

"Sofia, can I come in?" Arizona asks from the doorway.

Sniffling, the little girl nods.

Sitting down on the bed beside her daughter, Arizona lays her crutches down on the floor. "You know how much Momma loves you, right?" She asks the little girl.

"I love you too Momma. Do you love Mami like you love me?" Sofia asks.

"Yes, baby. I love you and Mami so much." Arizona replies.

"Then why won't you stay with us?" The little girl asks.

"Because honey, even though Mami and I love each other, we aren't ready to live together again." Arizona says trying to explain to the child.

* * *

"How is she?" Callie asks as Arizona comes back into the living room.

"She's confused and now she's asleep." Arizona replies.

"Okay, well Alex left. Are you hungry?" Callie asks.

"No, not really." Arizona says sitting down on the couch. "Callie are we screwing this up already?" She asks tearfully.

"No, it's just confusing. It's confusing to us, of course it's confusing to our child." Callie offers.

"You said that we aren't back together, but do you want to get back together? I mean, you asked me to move back in with you. Why did you do that if we aren't getting back together?" Arizona asks directly.

"I just, what's with you and Shepherd? I think she has a crush on you." Callie says defensively.

"Wait, is that why you asked me to move in with you? Because of Shepherd. You're jealous of Shepherd?" Arizona exclaims shaking her head in disbelief.

"No, I asked you to move in because I want us to try again. But if I'm really being honest, I am a little jealous of Shepherd." Callie explains.

Taking a deep breath, Arizona turns to face the Latina and taking her hands she says, "Calliope, there is nothing between Amelia and me. I wouldn't even consider moving in with her if I thought there was." Pausing as she notices Callie looking down, she reaches over and puts her fingers under her chin and lifts her face up, "Amelia is going to take the condo and I'm going to move in with her. I promised her six months, which should give us time to figure some things out." Arizona says softly looking directly into soft brown eyes.

"I want us to figure this out, whatever it is. We owe it to ourselves and to Sofia to figure it out." Callie replies.

"You're right Calliope." The blonde says agreeing with her and reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

Leaning in Callie kisses her and Arizona pulls her close and holds her tight.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Just a note to let those of you who already read it know that I reworked the last chapter this morning, hoping to get this one out today!**_

 _ **Whoa, did anyone catch Tori Kelly sing "Should of Been Us" on Live with Kelly and Michael this morning? Damn, it was so good that Kelly walks up to her stunned and asks the crowd, "Did that just happen?"**_

 ** _That song would be an amazing Calzona theme song this season..._**

* * *

"You're back?" Alex asks sticking his head into her office.

"Just consults and paperwork, and I'm getting fitted for a new prosthetic today." Arizona explains as she turns around and he sees that she's not wearing one.

"Oh, okay. Well good, I have one for you." He says waiting for her to get up.

"Now?" She asks and reaches over for her crutches.

"Yeah, come on." He says gruffly waiting for her and then following her out.

Walking down the hall, Alex fills her in on the case.

"Robbins? Arizona Robbins, is that really you?" She hears a booming voice behind her ask.

"Jake! Oh my god, how are you?" She replies, "Wait, why are you here?"

He rushes to hug her, then realizes that she's on crutches and is missing a leg. "Oh jeez, what the hell happened?" He asks suddenly.

"I was in a plane crash a few years back." She replies, then turns back to him and asks, "Jake what are you doing in Seattle?"

"We flew out because my wife is pregnant and her doc wanted her to see a specialist named Robbins. I didn't realize it was you," he explains.

"Did you have an appointment with me?" Arizona asks, realizing that this wasn't the consult Karev had for her.

"Alex, give me a minute and I'll join you in there." Arizona says turning back to him.

"We had an appointment yesterday, but you were out sick. We took a chance and came by today to see if we could get in before we have to fly back to San Diego tonight." He explains.

"Yes, sorry I had a minor accident this week and had to take a few days off. But yes, yes I'll see you. Let me get you on my schedule and into an exam room." She says moving over to the nurse's station and making the arrangements.

"Okay, it's all set," she says coming back around the desk. "The nurse will come and get you into a room and I'll be back in about 20 minutes." Arizona explains giving him a quick hug.

* * *

Entering the exam room, Arizona sees her ex-girlfriend from high school, Carla Vincent. Stunned she looks at Jake and then back at Carla.

"Arizona, is this too weird for you? I probably should have contacted you first." Carla says nervously.

"No, Carla it's fine. Wow, you and Jake. I never would... well, I thought... you know never mind, that was a long time ago. I looked at your file and I am going to order a few tests just to be sure and then we'll talk?" She says to both of them and smiles. "It's going to be okay, I promise." She adds.

Stepping outside she spots Callie coming down the hall, so she turns to Edwards and asks, "Stephanie, I need you to set up these tests and I'll be right back."

"Calliope, what are you doing here?" Arizona asks going over to her.

"Just checking to see how you're getting along, this doesn't look like paperwork?" Callie says protectively.

"No, apparently I missed an appointment yesterday and the couple flew in from San Diego, so I'm seeing them now." The blonde explains.

"From San Diego? Why didn't they go see Addison in LA?" Callie asks.

"Because I went to high school with them. Carla and Jake Parruci." Arizona informs her.

"Wasn't your first girlfriend named Carla?" Callie asks curiously.

"Yes, apparently she married Tim's friend Jake Parruci and she's pregnant and needs my help, small world huh?" Arizona replies.

"Wow, that's just, interesting..." Callie says leaning against the wall. "Oh, I really just came up to see if you had time for lunch before the fitting?"

"I'll probably just grab a smoothie, I'm not sure how long this will take. But I'll see you at 2." Arizona says leaning in and kissing her lightly on the cheek, "Thanks for checking up on me," she whispers.

* * *

"Pierce, I have a fetal aortic valvuloplasty on a 33 week old, can you assist me tomorrow?" Arizona asks the cardio specialist.

"A fetal aortic, wait, are you even released for surgery yet?" Maggie asks eyeing the crutches and missing prosthetic.

"Yes, I'll be fine, but Hunt wants you in there just in case." Arizona admits.

"I would love to assist, sure." Maggie agrees.

"Okay, good. Meet me in the skills lab first thing in the morning, oh and read Herman's journal article tonight, here. Her notes are in the margins." Arizona says handing her a folder.

"Wait, am I doing the procedure or are you?" Maggie asks confused.

"Just be prepared. I'm getting fitted for a new prosthetic today and I'm not technically released for surgery, but this surgery has to happen tomorrow. Read the case notes that I gave you. We can do this Maggie." Arizona says confidently.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning." She says a little excited for a the new challenge.

* * *

"Craig, I need a prosthetic that I can wear tomorrow for a few hours in surgery, what do you have?" Arizona asks as she enters his office.

"Arizona, that's not exactly how this works." He replies.

"Look, you have to have one here that will work with my socket." She says hopping up on the table and slipping off her scrub pants.

He moves over and examines her. "This looks pretty good." He says as he removes the sock and looks at her stump. "Dr Torres says that you fell over the leg when the foot didn't move, is that correct?" He asks.

"Do you think I'm ready for a new prosthetic, I really want to try an Ossur with a Proprio foot." She says excitedly.

"Well, I have to agree. I think you're ready for a new prosthetic. I'll contact Ossur and see when I can get a rep out to fit you." Craig says to Arizona's surprise.

"Ossur rep?" Callie asks entering the exam room. "I can help with that," she says taking her phone our of her pocket.

"Stacey? Callie Torres. Do you have a minute to talk?" Callie says into the phone as she strides over to the blonde.

"Sure, good idea. Can I put you on Face Time?" She asks Arizona and Craig.

Nodding they agree. "Stacey, okay here's the patient, Dr Arizona Robbins. She had a transfemoral amputation, approximately three years ago and she's just broken her third prosthetic playing in the park with her daughter. Our daughter actually, just for full disclosure." Callie says smiling broadly.

"Well, you're in luck Torres. I'm in Portland and will be in Seattle on Thursday. Send me her measurements and I'll have a few things ordered for her to try out. Arizona, can you give me about 3 hours on Thursday afternoon?" Stacey asks the blonde.

"Yes, yes, I'll block it out now." Arizona says happily.

"Stacey, I'm not here on Thursday, but I'll make arrangements for you to use the lab and my associate will be here if you need anything." Craig says a little annoyed that the rep is coming on his day off.

"Well, that's settled. We'll see you Thursday, thanks Stacey." Callie says disconnecting the call, quite satisfied with herself.

* * *

Gingerly Arizona walks down the hall. This prosthetic isn't bad and she needs to wear it a few hours today before she can wear it during surgery tomorrow. She was really lucky they had one in stock that she could use. And Callie thinks she can fix the other one so that it's a back up.

"Robbins?" Amelia says surprised to see the blonde without crutches.

"Oh hey, I was just coming to talk to you." Arizona says as the brunette approaches.

"That was fast. I didn't think you'd be off the crutches this soon." Amelia replies.

"Yeah, I got lucky Craig had one that fit my socket and I have surgery tomorrow, which is what I need to talk to you about. I have to cancel on you. I'm spending the morning in the skills lab with Maggie, she's going to assist me on a fetal aortic valvuloplasty tomorrow afternoon. Can we reschedule?" Arizona asks biting her lip.

"Well actually, you don't need to be there. We already agreed that the lease will be in my name, so I can go and take care of it without you." She offers.

"Okay, that works too. Do you have time for coffee right now?" Arizona asks.

"I do. What's up?" Amelia asks turning around to walk towards the coffee kiosk.

"You won't believe this, my surgery tomorrow is on my first girlfriend from high school." Arizona blurts out.

"From San Diego? Wow, that is a blast from the past, how does she look?" Amelia asks laughing.

"Married and pregnant. She married my one of my brother's buddies," the blonde replies, nodding to the barista to make her usual.

"Wait, she married a guy? She's straight?" Amelia asks confused.

"Who knows, we didn't exactly have time to catch up," Arizona says reaching for her coffee.

"Since when did you start drinking iced coffee?" Amelia asks as she notices the blonde isn't drinking regular coffee.

"It's not iced coffee, its chai," the blonde explains.

"What you're going decaf? I'm rethinking this whole roommate deal if you're going to be one of those weird decaf people." Amelia says backing away from the blonde.

"It has twice the caffeine as coffee, isn't that right JJ?" Arizona says to the barista.

"Its a great mid-afternoon pick me up, Dr Shepherd" JJ adds, "Here try it," she says handing Amelia a small sample.

"Hmm, not bad. Okay, give me one and I'll try something new today." Amelia says agreeably.

"Okay wait so your ex from high school is your surgery tomorrow? Does the husband know about the two of you?" Amelia asks as they walk over and sit down on a bench.

"Oh everyone in high school knew. I just don't know what to think, I mean she was a year older than me and I wasn't her first, you know?" She exclaims trying to understand how the girl she knew is now this woman who needs her help.

"Well Robbins, let it never be said that your life isn't interesting. So what time is the surgery tomorrow?"

"It's 1 pm. Owen is making me pull Maggie in to assist, I told him that Karev would be fine, but he thinks it would be better to have a cardiologist in with me. I told him I've done this procedure multiple times, but I think he's still freaked out that I fell in the park. But that won't happen again. Callie arranged for an Ossur rep to come and fit me for a new prosthetic with a Proprio foot, its adjustable." Arizona explains.

"Well it's about time you get a more advanced prosthetic," Amelia says agreeing with her.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you ready to go?" Callie ask sweetly as she enters the office.

"Yes," Arizona says standing up to leave.

"Arizona?" Callie says crossing her arms and shaking her head, "You were supposed to take that off an hour ago, don't over do it today, you have surgery tomorrow."

"But I've been sitting and not walking, so it will be fine." Arizona explains.

"No, come on I'm driving. Leave it here so you won't be tempted to over do it. Besides, I have a surprise for you." Callie says flashing a big smile.

"Hmm, what kind of surprise? Can I eat it or drink it?" Arizona asks as Callie steps in the office and closes the door, while the blonde takes off her pants to remove the prosthetic.

"No, you can't. But you can wear it." Callie says playfully.

"Wait, did you fix my other leg?" Arizona asks pulling her pants back up.

"I did and I think you should wear it tomorrow. I have it in the car, so you can't try it on until we get home." Callie suggests.

"Yay!" The blonde says as she pulls herself up on the crutches. "Let's go get Sofia and head home."

"It could be your home again, you know." Callie says as the blonde approaches her. Reaching out, she caresses Arizona's face and tucks a stray curl back behind her ear.

"Calliope," Arizona says biting her lip nervously. "Six months. We need to give this some time and not rush into it." She reminds the Latina.

"I know and you're right. But it has been really nice having you around this week." Callie admits.

"Its been nice being around this week and yes, I could get used to this real easy, but let's make sure that we're good before we get comfortable." Arizona says leaning forward and kissing the brunette softly.

"Okay, okay..." Callie replies, holding up her hands, then she steps forward and pulls the blonde in tight and kisses her deeply, then she releases her and opens the door and walks out into the hall.

"Cal, wait not fair..." Arizona says shaking her head to clear it after the kiss. Then she steps back to the desk to grab her bag and sling it over her shoulders so she can get out the door and lock it.

* * *

"Hey," Callie says standing at the door to the guest room.

"Hey, I thought you went to bed." Arizona says softly looking up from her medical journal.

"I did, but I can't sleep and I saw your light on..." Callie says biting her lip.

Patting the bed beside her, Arizona invites her to sit down.

"Why can't you sleep?" The blonde asks her.

"I don't want to tell you." Callie says hiding her face in her hands.

"Calliope, you can tell me anything." Arizona says softly.

"It's silly, I just keep thinking that you're going to go back to the house and then move in with Amelia, so this could be my last time to just sleep with you beside me. Could we maybe just sleep here together?" Callie says looking up at her with soft brown eyes.

"I hope it's not the last time that I sleep here, unless by that you mean the guest room." Arizona teases as she puts the journal down and reaches over to pick up her phone.

"What are you doing?" Callie asks watching the blonde on her phone.

"I'm setting the alarm, you don't want to oversleep and have Sofia wander in here and see us together in the bed do you?" Arizona asks her.

"It wouldn't be the worst thing?" Callie replies, reaching over and pulling the bedding down, so she can get under the covers.

"Do I need to set ground rules for this sleepover?" Arizona teases as Callie cuddles up to her.

"I'm little spoon first," the brunette says looking over her shoulder as Arizona turns off the light.

"Okay, you can be little spoon." The blonde says wrapping herself around the brunette and nuzzling into her hair. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, but why are you thanking me." Callie asks.

"Thank you for helping me, taking care of me, fixing my leg, laying here with me. Letting me spoon you." Arizona says whispering into her hair.

"Arizona, there's no one that I want to do all of those things for but you. I love you." Callie says turning slightly to face the blonde.

"I love you too Calliope," the blonde says kissing her.

Pulling the blonde on top of her, Callie deepens the kiss and slips her hand up under her camisole.

"Call, we have an early day tomorrow." Arizona reminds her, sighing deeply.

Disappointed, Callie closes her eyes and pulls her hands back. "Its a good thing that I'm the little spoon then," she says rolling back over.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Callie opens her eyes and takes a moment to realize that she's in the guest room with Arizona and the sound she hears is coming from the blonde's phone.

Carefully she reaches over and picks up the phone and slides it to dismiss the alarm. Then she realizes the phone has a security code on it, she punches in Sofia's birthday, but that's not it. She then enters Arizona's birthday, it still doesn't unlock. "Arizona," she says softly, "I need to get up."

"Okay, just five more minutes," the blonde says still asleep and wrapped around the brunette.

Smiling at her, Callie takes a moment to savor the feel of her in her arms.

"Calliope?" Arizona says suddenly realizing that they are together in bed.

Opening her eyes, the blonde smiles opens her eyes. "I was having the best dream, but it's not a dream, you're here."

"I am." Callie says softly, kissing her hair, "but I need to get up before Sofia wakes up."

Yawning, Arizona covers her mouth with her hand and then rests her hand on Callie's chest. "Good morning," she says flashing a smile with twinkly blue eyes.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Callie asks lost for a moment in those blue eyes.

"Awesome, how about you?" She asks.

"Best night's sleep in a while," Callie replies. Then looking down at the blonde in her arms, she adds, "Thank you."

"You're welcome Calliope." Arizona says sitting up and stretching.

"How are you feeling?" Callie asks sitting up and swinging her legs off the bed.

"Good. Just a bit sore," Arizona says then looks at Callie as they both hear Sofia running down the hall to Callie's room.

Callie jumps up and grabs the prosthetic leg and runs out of the room, "Sofia? Sofia, Mami's in here with Momma."

"Mami! Good morning!" Sofia says running back to her, as Callie bends down to kiss her good morning.

"Good morning honey," she says taking her hand. "I was just helping Momma with her leg, do you want to help?"

Nodding, the little girl reaches out and touches the leg.

"Good morning Momma!" Sofia says running over to the bed to give her a kiss.

"Good morning monkey!" Arizona says as Sofia climbs up on the bed.

"Okay, are you ready?" Callie asks as she kneels down to watch Arizona put the leg on and make sure that it's a good fit.

Scooting to the edge of the bed, Arizona takes the leg and slips it on. "It feels good, like normal." She says.

"Okay, that's good." Callie says standing up and moving in front of the blonde so she can help her stand and take a few steps on it.

"It feels different, lighter. What did you do?" Arizona asks.

"I think its just the difference between the two prosthetics." Callie replies, "But I did tweak it a bit."

Taking a few steps, Arizona narrows her eyes at the brunette. "You did more than tweak it, the foot seems springy."

"Okay, so I did go in and rework the ankle joint. I put in a compression piece to make it cushioned, it will give a little now when you move, which should help it be more responsive. It's no Ossur prosthetic, though." Callie says explaining and laughing watching Sofia dancing around the blonde as she moves around the room.

"Hey breakfast time, Sofia." Arizona says walking over to the door.

* * *

"You're going to take it off while you're in the skills lab with Pierce, right?" Callie reminds the blonde.

"Calliope." Arizona says as they sit in the car in the parking lot. "Stop. I've got this. I appreciate everything that you do for me, but stop hovering." The blonde says reaching out and squeezing the brunette's leg.

"I'm sorry. I just really want today to go well for you." Callie says placing her hand over the blonde's.

"Thank you, now are I've got to go up and meet with Carla and Jake and introduce Maggie to them." Arizona replies.

"Okay, I'll get little miss here to daycare." Callie says getting out of the car. "Go on in. I've got her."

Arizona leans into the back seat and tells Sofia goodbye, then she climbs out of the car.


	15. Chapter 15

"Good morning Jake, Carla. How was your night?" Arizona asks walking into the room.

After seeing her on crutches yesterday they both look surprised and relieved to see her walking into the room today.

"I want you to meet Dr Pierce. Dr Pierce, Carla and Jake Parruci. Dr Pierce is Chief of Cardiothoracic Medicine and she's going to assist me today. Do either of you have any questions?" Arizona asks confidently.

After fielding the usual questions for a few minutes, Arizona is quite happy that Maggie took several of the questions, she's obviously very prepared to assist today, which makes the blonde breathe a little easier.

As they leave the room, Arizona looks over at Maggie. "You did really well in there, I know they were nervous seeing me yesterday on crutches, thank you for taking a few questions."

"Absolutely, I watched several surgeries last night in addition to the reading material you gave me. I'm very excited, thank you for asking me to assist." Maggie says excitedly.

Entering Arizona's office, Maggie turns to the blonde and asks, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, about the procedure?" Arizona asks slipping her scrubs off to reveal athletic shorts, she sits down on her chair and carefully removes her leg.

Glancing over at the blonde, Maggie smiles, "No, it's just, was she really your high school girlfriend?"

Embarrassed, Arizona looks down blushing and covers her face with her hand.

"Amelia and I went running after work and I told her about the procedure and she told me. Sorry, it's probably not very professional to ask." Maggie says embarrassed that she asked such a personal question.

"No, its fine," the blonde says laughing a little. "You're going to know me quite well after today Maggie."

"I feel like I should tell you something," Maggie says pulling a chair over beside the blonde. "You intimidate the hell out of me. You operate on babies that haven't even been born. That's pretty awesome and I just want you to know that I admire you and respect you so much."

Taking a moment to absorb the compliment, Arizona closes her eyes and says simply, "Thank you Maggie, I admire you too. It's not lost on me that you're one of the youngest heads of your department. Now, let's go to the lab and work through this procedure." She says grabbing a crutch and pulling herself up.

* * *

Laying on the couch in her office after eating a quick bite, Arizona is taking a few minutes to center herself and ice her stump, the procedure will last 2-3 hours and after spending 2 hours in the skills lab with Maggie, she'll be very close to her maximum time she should be up on the prosthetic today.

A light knocking on the door, causes the blonde to open her eyes to see Amelia standing there.

"Hey, how's it going today?" She asks entering the office.

"Awesome. Callie fixed my leg, so I'm wearing my regular one today. How did it go at the leasing office?" Arizona asks, sitting up.

"It went well. We'll get the keys next week." Amelia informs her.

"Oh wow, that's quick," the blonde replies a little surprised.

"I didn't see any reason to wait. Oh, and I've scheduled a cleaning service to go in and then we'll be all set to move in." She says leaning on the desk. "So how is it going at Callie's?"

"It's good. But it's obvious that we're not ready to live together right now, it took less than 24 hours for us to fall into some of our old routines." Arizona admits, "which wasn't all bad.

"Well, I'm sure that it didn't help that you've been out of commission and needing a bit of assistance." Amelia points out.

"True," Arizona says considering that point.

"Hey, Callie said something about an Ossur rep coming in tomorrow, are you finally going to get a leg you can run on?" Amelia asks moving over the chair near the couch.

"Well, I don't know about running yet, but yes a leg that will be more flexible and responsive. Amelia, I fell in the park playing tab with my child, then had to take a few days off work to recover." Arizona explains in frustration.

* * *

Meeting Maggie in the hallway, the doctors enter the room to talk with the couple before surgery. "Everything looks good Carla, Jake we're going to take her in now. This will last two hours, maybe three and we'll be out to update you as soon as we can. Jake did your parents make it up?" Arizona asks.

"Their flight lands soon and they're coming straight here from the airport. They took your advice and got a room at the Archfield. Thank you so much Arizona, er, Dr Robbins." Jake says taking her hand and putting an arm around her.

"Arizona is fine Jake, and we'll take good care of Carla and the baby." The blonde says reassuringly and glances at the orderly to go ahead and move the patient.

"Wait, Carla I just want to say I love you baby." Jake says leaning over and kissing his wife.

"I love you too Jake." She says tearfully.

* * *

"How are you feeling about everything?" Maggie asks as they begin scrubbing for the surgery.

"Perfect, how about you? You ready to rock a fetal aortic valvuloplasty?" Arizona replies.

Entering the OR, Arizona looks over pleased to see the Bokhee is there, she nods at her and the room is flooded with Taylor Swift singing "Shake it Off".

"Let's begin Dr Pierce." She says watching Maggie pick up the ultrasound wand and moving it across the womb until she finds the baby and then zeros in on the heart beat.

Picking up the guide wire, Arizona glances at Maggie as she continues to monitor the baby's position. Once they are sure the baby isn't going to move, then Arizona takes a deep breathe and let's it out slowly before she carefully inserts the guide wire watching the monitors to ensure that it is lining up correctly. As the wire enters the fetal sac, the blonde surgeon stops and massages her hand.

"Dr Robbins, is everything okay?" Dr Pierce asks.

"Yes, Dr Pierce, just a minor cramp. Nothing to worry about," she explains.

"Dr Robbins, would you like to change positions?" Dr Pierce asks.

"No, I've got it lined up, Dr Pierce. Continuing..." Arizona calls out.

"Dr Robbins, would you please switch places with me?" Dr Pierce asks again.

Pausing and looking over at Pierce, Arizona notices the other surgeon is looking up over her shoulder. Arizona turns slightly and spies Owen in the gallery.

"Dr Pierce, I'm going to advise you that I am fine and am continuing the procedure. If you do not agree, then you can leave my OR, perhaps you can join Chief Hunt in the gallery upstairs." Arizona says firmly.

"If you're positive Dr Robbins, then I agree that you should proceed." Dr Pierce replies.

Taking a moment to center herself, Arizona continues to insert the guide wire. As the surgeons watch, the wire slips into the fetal sac and into the baby's chest. Once she confirms the position, Arizona triggers the balloon insertion. Maggie monitors the heart beat on the ultrasound, waiting for the valve to open up and for the blood to circulate through more evenly.

Listening carefully to the fetal heartbeat, Maggie smiles. Heartbeat has evened out, the valve is open." She says simply.

"Excellent." Arizona says as she begins deflating the balloon so that she can withdraw the guide wire.

* * *

"Dr Robbins, I can explain." Maggie begins as they enter the scrub room after the procedure.

"Dr Pierce, let's get cleaned up, we have a family out there waiting for an update." Arizona says obviously angry.

"Okay," Maggie says understanding that the blonde surgeon isn't ready to discuss what just happened in the OR.

"Actually, I've got this Dr Pierce, you're no longer needed on this case." Arizona says drying off her hands and rushing out the door.

A few minutes later, the door opens and Owen steps in. "Where's Robbins?" He asks.

"She went out to talk to the family. Chief Hunt?" Maggie asks before he leaves.

"Yes, Dr Pierce?" He replies stepping back into the room.

"Don't ever put me in that position again. It was highly unprofessional and inappropriate. That was her OR and a procedure that she has performed successfully multiple times. For you to think that I should take over was not only uncalled for, but highly mysogynistic." Maggie says before storming out of the room.

Just outside the door, Callie was waiting to catch Arizona, but instead she caught the whole exchange between Maggie and Owen.

Owen exits the scrub room and spots Callie in the hall. "Dr Torres." He says greeting her.

"Do you know how many members of the board are women, Dr Hunt?" She asks.

"Its not what you think. I was just looking out for her." He begins.

"Then its exactly what I think. Because now you're second guessing me for clearing her for surgery." Callie points out.

"She had a hand cramp, that's a complicated procedure." Owen explains.

"I repaired Derek Shepherd's hand and you had less concern regarding his first surgery back. Why is that, Dr Hunt?" Callie replies. "I mean, I'm sure that I already know, but since you're a man, maybe I should have you mansplain it to me, just to be sure." She says before stalking off down the hall.

* * *

Karev walks up to Owen after hearing Torres and he replies, "Dude you're screwed. Oh and an ass."

"What was that all about," Meredith asks Karev as he approaches the desk.

"Hunt just pissed off Torres, Robbins and Pierce," He replies and I think he's an ass.

"I heard that part." Meredith says, then spotting Bokhee leaving the scrub room, she runs up to her.

"Bokhee, tell me what happened in Robbins surgery today." Meredith asks touching the scrub nurse's arm.

"Are you asking as nosy Dr Grey or Dr Grey board member?" Bokhee replies.

"Both, now tell me what happened." Meredith says pulling her into the supply closet.

* * *

"Hey," Callie says as she stops by Arizona's office.

"I'm icing, it feels fine. Thank you." The blonde replies tiredly.

"Arizona, can I say something?" Callie asks, stepping into the office and closing the door.

"Calliope, I've had an exhausting day, can it wait?" She asks looking up from charting.

"It could, but I'd like to say it to you now. Okay?" She says pulling up a chair and sitting down to face the blonde.

"I was in the gallery and I saw what Hunt did and I get it. I didn't get it before, but I basically have been doing that same thing to you. I say that it's concern, but really its me not trusting your judgement and I just want to apologize for that. Its not fair to you and I never really saw it until I saw Hunt do it to you. So please, please let me apologize for it." Callie says nervously.

Closing her eyes a moment to reflect on the apology, Arizona turns to Callie and kisses her. "Thank you." She says pulling back and away from the brunette.

Callie glances up and sees Meredith at the office door. "What's Grey doing here?" She asks getting up to let her in.

"Hey, I just talked to Bokhee and Maggie. Arizona I think what Hunt did was bullshit and I think it's time for us to put him on notice. We're all board members here and we shouldn't have to put up with this crap. Maggie apologizes by the way. She feels horrible." Meredith adds.

"Well, Amelia mentioned that he's considering going back into the Army and Catherine Avery has made it no secret that she'd like a new Chief, so maybe it's time for us to discuss this with her and open up a search." Arizona points out.

"Great idea and I know just the right person for the job." Callie says confidently.

* * *

 _ **A/N: If you can't tell, I hate the Owen Hunt character, this is the second or third time I've written him out of a story! And is the apology some of you were looking for from Callie?**_

 _ **Another chapter due to post tomorrow before work...**_


	16. Chapter 16

"Are you ready?" Callie asks when Arizona picks up the phone.

"Maybe I should go home tonight, Alex is here and he can drive me." The blonde explains.

"Is there any chance that I could persuade you to spend one more night, I just would really like to see you tonight." Callie replies.

Arizona takes a moment to consider the request, it's unusual for Callie to be so direct and not tell her that she needs to stay another night. "How about if Alex drops me by later?" She asks.

"Okay, but you will come back tonight?" Callie asks.

"Yes, Calliope. I just need to discuss some things with Alex tonight and then I'll have him drop me off at the house." Arizona explains.

* * *

"So you're moving in with Shepherd?" Alex says as the sit in a booth at Joe's. "Hell, I figured you were going to tell me that you and Torres are back together, after she tore Hunt a new one today."

"Yes, things are going really well with Callie, but we're not quite there yet... Wait, she what?" Arizona asks shocked that she hadn't heard about this earlier.

"Oh, first Pierce went off on him, then Torres overheard and she ripped him. Man, what an ass." Karev says laughing and taking a drink of his Coke.

"Wait, what did Maggie say to him?" Arizona asks.

"I was at the scheduling desk and I heard her say that he was unprofessional, out of line and misogynistic." Karev replies, then Torres is standing there when Maggie leaves and she hears everything, plus I think she was in the gallery watching your surgery. So Maggie leaves and Torres walks up to him just steaming mad. "Do you know how many woman are on the board Hunt? She asks him. Then reminds him that he was more concerned about your return to surgery than he ever was Derek Shepherd's."

"Oh," Arizona says reflecting on the conversation that she had with Callie and then Meredith. "I heard that Hunt is considering going back into the Army, so we may be searching for a new Chief soon." The blonde say diplomatically.

"Bullshit, what you mean it that when Catherine Avery gets wind of this, she's going to ask him for his resignation and you're all going to pretend like he just re-enlisted." Karev says bluntly.

"Well, I don't know anything about that. I haven't spoken with Dr Avery since the last board meeting." Arizona replies.

"You mean the board meeting where she all but asked you guys to replace Hunt?" Karev asks.

"How do you know about that? Did Meredith tell you?" Arizona asks.

"No, Bailey did. She wants to be Chief so bad, she can't wait for him to go. But the problem is, Avery doesn't like her and Bailey knows it, so she's trying to figure out how to get around her." Karev explains.

"Karev, remind Miranda that Catherine Avery only has one vote on the board." The blonde replies taking a sip of her wine.

* * *

"Hello?" Arizona says softly as she enters Callie's house. Since she was expected, she used her key, but still it feels weird since she doesn't live here.

"Hey," Callie says looking up from the dining room table, where she's writing on her laptop.

"Oh I don't want to interrupt. I'm just going to go in and take a bath and let you finish up." Arizona says pausing awkwardly as she stands on the crutches.

"Do you need anything? Callie asks, standing up and coming around the table to face the blonde.

"You don't have to wait on me Calliope." Arizona says nervously.

"I'm not waiting on you. I'm offering assistance because you're on crutches and don't have any free hands. I'm pretty sure that you'd do the same for me if I was on crutches." Callie points out.

Recognizing the truth in that statement, Arizona smiles at the brunette. "You're right. I would. Thank you for offering, but Alex and I grabbed a burger at Joe's so I'm all set. Did you eat?" Arizona asks suddenly realizing that they had been eating together the last few nights.

"I kind of figured that you guys would eat at Joe's, so I ate with Sofia." Callie says taking Arizona's bag off her shoulder so she can move more easily. "Let me help, please." she adds.

"Okay, okay. If you don't mind, would you come in with me and help me unwrap this before I get in the bath. I want to make sure that I didn't over do it today. I'm a little more sore than I thought I'd be." Arizona admits.

"Yes, see how easy that was. And I'm happy to do it." Callie says flashing a smile.

Watching Callie head into the master bedroom, Arizona is confused.

"You know this tub is better than the one in the guest bath," Callie says over her shoulder, "Stop freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out, I was just a little..." The blonde begins to explain.

Turning around Callie puts the bag down and then tells her to sit on the edge of the bed. "Let's see how you did today." She says softly kneeling down in front of her and removing her shoe.

Laying the crutches down, Arizona slips off her slacks and Callie gently begins removing the compression bandage.

"It looks really good," Callie says, "but if its sore let me just massage it a bit."

Wincing a little bit when the brunette first touches her, Arizona soon falls back on the bed and sighs.

"We didn't get much time to talk about your surgery today. It went well?" Callie asks.

Raising herself up on her elbows so she can see her, Arizona responds, "It did go well, I had a little fatigue in my hand during the insertion of the guide wire, but that was understandable since I've been using crutches this week. I said cramp, but it wasn't a cramp. I never would have continued the procedure if there was a chance that my hand would spasm."

"Of course you wouldn't." Callie says pausing a moment. "Let me go start the bath water for you. Be right back."

Watching the brunette leave the room, Arizona can't help but glance around the bedroom. Callie has changed the room a bit, everything is a bit darker. On the bedside table is a photo of the three of them in front of the house right after they bought it, Alex took the photo she thinks.

"Who's on call for you tonight?" Callie asks returning to the bedroom.

"Wilson, and I think Karev was going to pull an overnight too. He had two patients in recovery and another one he's concerned about, he and Amelia are going to reassess in the morning." Arizona replies.

* * *

Laying in the bath, Arizona lets herself relax and her mind just sort of wanders through the last several days.

She never thought this week would end with her back at the house with Calliope. As annoying as it was to have fallen and had time off work, it has actually been really good for them, because it has given her and Callie opportunities to work out some of their old communication problems. Callie admitting that she often questions Arizona's judgement even though she tries to disguise it as concern. For the first time in a long time, Arizona feels that Callie understands the difference and is making a concerted effort to curb that tendency.

Hearing Callie in the bedroom, Arizona decides to get out of the bath. Callie set up the transfer bar that they had installed when they bought the house so the blonde can easily climb out on her own. It's still a challenge to balance and towel off, but she manages it and slips on the robe that Callie set out for her. Opening the door, she gasps as she catches a full view of the brunette sitting on the bed waiting for her.

Confused, Callie looks up at her, "Is everything okay?" She asks softly.

"You look beautiful," Arizona says leaning back on the door a moment.

"Thank you, you know you take my breath away when you look at me like that," Callie confesses.

Making her way to the bed, Arizona sits beside the brunette and leans in and kisses her.

"Mmm," Callie moans softly. "Maybe you could stay in here with me tonight."

"Maybe..." Arizona says deepening the kiss and plunging her hands into soft brunette curls.


	17. Chapter 17

"What the hell are you eating?" Amelia asks as she sits down at the table in the hospital cafeteria beside the blonde.

"It's a vegan burrito with a kale salad. Did you know the cafeteria just started offering a vegan menu?" Arizona replies.

"Are you going vegan now?" Amelia asks.

"No but it doesn't hurt to eat vegan once in a while," the blonde explains, "You should try this cashew sour cream, it's really good."

Leaning over Amelia takes a bite and then shakes her head, "No that barely tastes like food," she complains.

"Hey Amelia," Callie says sitting down with a tray, then leaning over and kissing the blonde lightly. "Oh, what are you eating?"

"It's a vegan burrito with kale salad." Arizona replies, "so good, I'm going to try the whole vegan menu."

"You should, you're the one who wanted it." Callie says laughing and taking a bite of her salad.

"Wait, she was behind the vegan menu?" Amelia asks laughing. "What other secrets am I going to find out about when we're roommates?"

"Oh she's not a bad roommate, just don't let her bake anything." Callie replies.

"That was one time, I didn't know how to use that fancy mixer you bought," the blonde says defensively.

"Dropping an uncooked cake on the open oven door had nothing to do with the mixer." Callie says nodding towards Amelia as she takes a sip of tea.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Arizona says shrugging it off.

"Hey," Meredith says pulling a chair over to the table and talking to Callie and Arizona, "I'm putting together an emergency board review of that situation from yesterday," she says carefully in front of Amelia, "can you both meet at 4 pm in the executive board room?"

Both doctors pull up their schedules on their tablets and nod.

"Okay, good. I'm setting up a video conference with Catherine Avery and I wanted to make sure everyone could be there." She explains.

"What's going on?" Amelia asks. "Is this about Maggie and Owen?"

The three woman look at her and Meredith speaks first, "Amelia, we can't talk about it."

"But you know about it, because none of you asked what happened." Amelia points out.

"There were several incidents yesterday that were brought to our attention." Meredith replies strategically.

During the whole interaction, Amelia notices that Arizona quietly ate her lunch, stealing glances at Callie.

"It's about Owen, that's why you won't tell me anything." Amelia replies directly to Arizona.

* * *

"Thank you for everything. I'm sure that this was a little weird for you." Carla says when Arizona stops by to check on her.

"So you and Jake? Remember how much you hated him in high school?" Arizona reminds her. "I guess we all changed when we grew up."

Wincing inwardly at the blonde's thinly veiled comment, Carla responds, "You're probably wondering how I ended up married to him?"

"It's none of my business Carla," Arizona replies.

"Well, it's a better story told over a beer or two, so call me next time you're visiting and we'll catch up." Carla says smiling. "So you said that you have a daughter?" Carla asks

"Yes, my... Callie, had a baby and I adopted her. Here's her picture, she's five now." Arizona says pulling up a photo on her phone.

"She's beautiful Arizona, I'm so glad that you've got a family." Carla says reaching out to touch her arm.

"Thank you, but well, it's complicated and definitely a story best told over drinks," the blonde admits.

* * *

"Hey," Arizona says from the doorway of Callie's office.

"Hey, is it time already?" She asks glancing at the clock.

"No, I wanted to discuss something with you before the meeting. Is that okay?" She asks.

"Sure, come in and sit down." Callie replies, turning to face the blonde.

"Have you given any thoughts as to who should be the next Chief?" Arizona asks as she sits on the couch.

Crossing the room to sit with her, Callie responds, "Not really. I know Bailey will throw her hat in the ring, but is it a good idea to have a board member as Chief?"

"That's what I was wondering too," Arizona admits.

"You have someone in mind don't you?" Callie says leaning back and considering who the blonde would want to back.

"I do, but I don't know if they're interested, so I'm not going to say anything. But if it comes up today, would you be comfortable raising the question about a sitting board member as Chief? I just think it should be discussed and since you and Miranda were residents together, it might be better coming from you." Arizona explains.

"Okay, sure. I can do that." Callie agrees, now almost certain she knows who Arizona wants for Chief.

Then wanting to take advantage of them having a moment together Callie asks, "Arizona, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, Calliope." She replies turning and smiling at the brunette.

Licking her lips nervously, Callie asks, "Would you have dinner with me on Saturday?"

"I would like that, but I'll need to get a sitter. It's my weekend with Sofia." Arizona points out.

"I have a sitter, if you don't mind bringing her over to the house." Callie replies.

Confused that Callie now wants to go out openly in front of their daughter, Arizona isn't sure what to think. Then there was the whole teasing with Amelia at lunch, instead of hostility and jealously. This is a new confident side of Callie Torres and the blonde likes it, likes it a lot.

"Okay, so dinner on Saturday night. What should I wear?" She asks.

"Jeans are fine, casual shoes are best and bring a jacket, oh and we need to go a little bit early so bring Sofia over around 5:30 pm," Callie informs her.

* * *

"Doctors, I must say that I am impressed with your presentation of facts and I agree that this behavior is insufferable. Have any of you spoken to him since Dr Torres approached him yesterday?

"I spoke with him this morning and we are meeting with him after this meeting." Meredith explains.

"And you think he will tender his resignation and re-enlist?" Dr Avery asks.

"We're pretty sure that will be his response." Callie replies.

"And if it isn't his response, then Dr Robbins and Dr Pierce will speak with HR and file formal complaints? She confirms.

"Yes," Arizona replies. "Meredith and I both spoke with Dr Pierce, individually, and she is very prepared to meet with HR."

"Well, I just have one more question for you all before we conclude this meeting." Dr Avery states glancing around the table at the surgeons. "Do you have internal candidates in mind for this position and do you want to meet with them first or open it up and interview them along with the others?"

"I would like to be an internal candidate," Bailey replies.

"You're a board member now Dr Bailey and it's not a good idea for board members to serve as Chief. Let's explore other candidates and since we're discussing it, are there any other board members who would like to be considered for this position?" Dr Avery asks.

The other three women respond negatively and Dr Avery replies, "Please keep me apprised on the situation, an email is fine."

"Thank you Catherine." Meredith says before disconnecting the call. Then turning to face the others, she asks, "Are all of you staying for the meeting with Owen?"

"I need to discharge a patient and check two more in post op." Arizona explains standing up.

"I'll stay, I confronted him yesterday, it would make sense for me to be here today." Callie says before standing up and walking Arizona to the door.

"I feel conflicted, since I want his damn job. But I'll stay if you both want me here." Bailey says looking at Meredith and Callie.

"Actually, I asked Richard to join us. He wasn't able to make the meeting but he said he would back our decision. He should be here any minute. So Bailey, I see your point and it may be a distraction to have you here." Meredith admits.

"Meredith, Webber and Hunt are in the hall talking and Hunt just handed him something." Callie says stepping back into the room.

"Dr Torres, Meredith, Bailey, I think your problem has resolved itself. Owen Hunt just resigned, effective immediately. I suggest we chose an interim Chief right now." Webber says entering the room.

Callie and Meredith sit down and lean in to each other discussing something and then Callie sits up and says, "We propose that Bailey be interim Chief and ask you to assist her."

"Okay, we'll need to call a meeting and vote on that." Webber replies.

"Actually, we already did sort of, we prepared for this scenario." Callie informs him, "I have my vote and Arizona's in favor."

"And I have mine and Derek's in favor." Meredith adds.

"Bailey, I'm guessing you're in favor?" Callie asks the speechless surgeon still sitting in stunned silence.

"Uh, yes. I'm in favor." She says finally speaking.

"Okay, so let's get Jackson in here. Catherine said that she spoke with him earlier today and he's expecting this call." Meredith replies reaching for the phone.

"Well, I'm agreeable to helping Bailey and I respectfully ask to be on the search committee." Webber responds.

"I'm asking to chair the search committee," Callie says to everyone's surprise.

"You are? Okay, I'm good with that." Meredith replies, putting the phone up to her ear. "Jackson, yeah, can you come to the board room? Okay, we're here now." Hanging up the phone, she looks up and says,"He was in the ER, so he's on his way now."

Webber takes a moment to savor being surrounded by surgeons that he hand picked and groomed who are now leading the hospital. Not to mention that he has a surprise for them all once this is over and they have a new Chief in place.

"Hmm, what did you ask me, Bailey?" He missed her question.

"I asked if you would meet with me in the morning to go over a few things?" She repeats.

"Oh yes, yes of course. And we need to let Hunt know that we accept his resignation and put together an exit plan for him?" Webber adds.

"I just texted Derek and he's talking to him now." Meredith informs them.

"What the hell is going on? Hunt resigned and has re-enlisted and my wife is joining him." Jackson says as he enters the room.

"Kepner is doing what?" Callie asks concerned and confused.

"Apparently, she's applied to be a volunteer surgeon on a medical team out of the Seattle VA, Hunt got her connected to it and now that he's leaving, she's decided to leave as well. Ever since we lost the baby, I don't know what to expect from her." He exclaims.

Callie texts this news to Arizona, not sure how the blonde will feel about it.

Meredith takes a moment to tell Jackson everything they discussed and to see if he'll agree to their proposed interim plan. He does, but to their surprise he asks to take April's place in the ER.

They all agree to that and look at Bailey waiting for her approval.

"Hey, Bailey as interim Chief do you agree to Avery stepping in to cover the ER for Kepner?" Callie prompts her.

"Okay, yes." Bailey replies looking up at them all and smiling, quite happy to be Chief, even if it's just interim.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Wow, another chapter just like that... Stay tuned, and maybe another one will pop out tonight!**_

* * *

"Hey, I just heard that Hunt re-enlisted and resigned. How are you?" Arizona stops by the neurosurgeon's office to ask her.

Looking up, Amelia takes a moment before she responds. "It's fine. We weren't really a thing. I mean we were spending time together, but it wasn't, apparently wasn't a thing to him." She says covering her face with her hands. "Why does everyone freaking die or leave me?" She says standing up and walking over to the blonde.

"I don't know," Arizona says reaching out and pulling her in for a hug.

"You don't have to do that." Amelia says, "I'm not, it's not..."

"Shut up and let me hug you. We're friends now and soon to be roommates. I get to console you when things don't go your way." Arizona says teasing her.

"Oh, is that why you're hugging me?" Amelia asks, "It's a pity hug?"

"Stop being an ass." Arizona says lightly pushing the smaller woman away.

"Sorry, it's what I do." Amelia replies shrugging and watching the blonde pace in her office.

"What's going on? Why are you really here?" Amelia asks her.

"I get why Hunt is going, but Kepner is going too and I can't help but think that I maybe had something to do with her decision." Arizona confesses.

"How is that?" Amelia replies.

"A few weeks ago, she asked me about George. I didn't understand why she was asking, but I talked with her about what George had told me when he enlisted and she told me about the program through the Seattle National Guard Medical Battalion for physician volunteers. It didn't even occur to me that she was thinking about signing up for it." Arizona explains sitting down in the chair opposite Amelia's desk.

Sitting on the corner of her desk, Amelia takes a moment to observe the blonde, she's upset and concerned about the younger doctor, but there's something else. "What's really going on Arizona?" Amelia asks suddenly.

"Uh, I just... a lot happened this week and I think I'm just a little bit overwhelmed." She replies.

"Let's talk about it. Hunt resigned, Kepner is taking a leave of absence, what else happened today?" Amelia asks gently.

"My first girlfriend is married and straight, my ex-wife asked me out on a date, like a real date. I think this is it, I think we're back together. Tomorrow the Ossur rep is here and I'm being fitted for a new prosthetic and next week, I'm moving into a new place with you."

"Okay, well you're right that is a lot, but it hasn't all happened today. You knew that there was a possibility that Hunt would re-enist and resign from the hospital, you've spent almost the whole week together with Callie, so the whole getting back together thing is just on track. The new prosthetic is long overdue and so is you moving out of Alex's house." Amelia points out to her.

Taking a deep breath, Arizona leans back in the chair and closes her eyes and exhales slowly. "You're right." She says softly.

"What was that Robbins? I couldn't quite hear you." Amelia teases, then she gets up and kneels in front of her friend.

"Do you need a sitter this weekend for your date?" she asks.

"No, Callie has one. She asked me to bring Sofia to the house, which means Sofia will know that we're going out together." Arizona points out.

"Do you really think your child doesn't know that the two of you have gotten 'friendlier' this week? It's been almost a year that you've been separated and for the last month, she's seen you both together and this last week at the house. She may be only five years old, but trust me, she knows things have changed between you two." Amelia replies, resting her hands on the blonde's knee, before standing back up and going over to her desk.

* * *

"Torres, talk to me. Why do you want to lead the search committee?" Meredith asks as they walk towards the daycare together.

"I haven't always been the best at volunteering for board things. But this is something I want to do, I need to do it actually." She says almost more to herself than to Meredith.

"Okay, I'm not sure what's going on with you right now, but I'm glad that you're doing it. I didn't want Derek to try to do it from DC and I sure as hell didn't want Catherine Avery to railroad us into taking one of her people. At least with you in charge, you won't be swayed by her like Jackson would." Meredith replies.

"Thanks, I think." Callie says as Meredith enters the daycare and is quickly swarmed by Bailey and Zola.

* * *

"Hey, you're home finally." Alex says as he walks in the front door and sees Arizona on the couch.

"Yes and I want to talk with you about something." She says patting the couch beside her.

"I heard Hunt resigned and Kepner took a leave of her senses." Alex remarks sitting his stuff down and walking around the coffee table to sit beside her.

"I think you should put in for Chief." Arizona blurts out.

"Why would I do that? Bailey will get it, she's the interim already." He points out.

"We made her the interim, but we'd rather not have a board member as Chief. Alex, I think you'd do an amazing job as Chief." Arizona tells him.

"You just want your department back." He says bluntly.

"And I want my department back." She confirms.

"I'm not good with all that paperwork," he points out.

"You've done a great job as head of Peds. I think you're ready to lead. I told you sometime ago that you were the future of this hospital and I meant it. Alex, you're ready for this. Do you want it?" She asks him.

"I didn't think so, but now that I'm thinking about it, I do want it. But wait, who's on the selection committee, is it Catherine Avery?" He asks.

"No, Callie is heading up the selection committee with Webber, Meredith and Jackson." Arizona informs him.

"Why aren't you on it?" He inquires.

"Because Callie wanted to lead it and I wanted to back a candidate instead." Arizona replies simply.

"Are you just going to take your department back either way?" He asks bluntly.

"No, I was thinking about putting in for Chief myself, then realized that I'd rather be head of Peds again. I want to replace you with another neonatal specialist and expand the department, but that's just between us right now." She adds.

"So if I don't get Chief, then what happens?" He asks concerned.

"Then you step down and become my fellow again and you become the neonatal specialist." She says smiling. "I've got this all worked out Karev, trust me. I've always given you great advice, haven't I?"

Looking around the room, he has to admit that she's the reason he has everything that he has right now. "Yes, I trust you completely, I just want to make sure that I don't get screwed in this deal though. You can't control everything, you know?" He points out to her.

"Karev, you're my best friend. I've got your back, always." She reminds him.

* * *

"Dr Robbins, so good to finally meet you." Stacey, the Ossur rep, says as she enters the room. "Callie, good to see you again," she says turning to give the brunette a light hug.

Noting the exchange, and feeling a little twinge of jealously, Arizona makes a mental note to ask Callie about that hug.

"Let me look at the prosthetic that you're using now." Stacey says as Arizona stands up and the rep kneels to inspect the leg. "This has been modified, let me guess who did that..." she says turning to smile at Callie.

"Guilty, I took the ankle apart and put in a compression socket, it's no where as good as a Proprio, but it helped her gain flexibility and responsiveness that this design was sorely lacking." Callie explains.

"Agreed, I used to sell this one before I joined Ossur and your modification is actually quite good. We should probably talk more about this later." She adds, glancing over at the brunette again.

Rolling her eyes, Arizona cannot believe that the rep is flirting with Callie right in front of her and Callie is oblivious.

"Stacey, what's next?" Arizona asks a little impatiently, trying to get the rep back on track for the fitting.

"Oh right, well Callie, Dr Torres sent me your measurements and I brought a prototype that I think you should try out. Let me go get it, it's in my van." She says walking over to Callie.

"Do you need help, I can ..." Callie stops talking when she notices the expression of annoyance on Arizona's face. "I can send someone out to help you with it." She offers, moving over to stand beside Arizona and rest her hand on the exam table.

Noting the subtle change from the brunette, Stacey realizes that they are maybe together, so she just excuses herself and promises to return quickly.

"Arizona, it's not what you think." Callie says as soon as they're alone.

"What I think is that you all have gone out or something, first she hugs you and then she openly flirts with you!" Arizona blurts out.

"Okay, it is what you think. But it was months ago, I just haven't told her that I'm seeing someone. I'll tell her and she'll stop. I didn't realize that she'd be like this or I would have told her before now." Callie admits.

Suddenly Arizona pulls Callie in for a kiss, surprised Callie responds to the kiss, and then she hears the door open and Stacey clears her throat.

"Or there's that." She says pulling away from the blonde and seeing her smile mischievously.

"Sorry Stacey, we were just, ah, talking." Callie says lamely.

"It's fine, I didn't mean to interrupt, but I am on a schedule." She says dryly and disappointed.

"Okay, let's remove this one." Stacey says walking over to the two women.

Quickly, Callie reaches up and removes the prosthetic easily, which also isn't missed by the rep.

Stacey then removes the socket to exam Arizona's stump and she notices the bruising. "What happened?" She asks concerned.

"Oh, I fell earlier this week, playing with my daughter in the park and I fell over this one." Arizona begins to explain.

"Which is why I modified it, so she could move a bit easier in it," Callie explains.

"Oh you have a daughter? How old is she?" Stacey asks as she begins fitting the new socket onto Arizona's leg.

"She's five," Callie replies and the rep glances up at her confused.

"You both have five year old daughters?" She asks.

"We have one five year old daughter, together" Arizona says clearing this up quickly.

"Oh," Stacey says finally getting the whole picture. This is the ex, Callie mentioned and obviously not an ex any longer.

Focusing now on the fitting because she needs to wrap this up and get the hell out of here, Stacey works quickly to fit the prosthetic to the blonde's leg. It's really a good fit, the manufacturer will be pleased that she's gotten this prototype fitted and the fact that it's on such a high profile candidate will also make them happy.

"Okay, so I want you to stand, slowly putting your weight on the new leg." Stacey instructs the blonde.

"Wow, this feels awesome." Arizona says as she stands up and follows the instructions.

"Let me explain to you what this can do." Stacey says kneeling down in front of the blonde. "This knee joint is flexible," she says then moves it to show the blonde what it can do. "The ankle is next generation Proprio, so it is very responsive." she adds, twisting it to show her.

Smiling broadly as she goes through the paces with Stacey, Arizona can't help but smile and forgive the Latina for everything, this prosthetic is amazing and she probably wouldn't have gotten the opportunity to get the prototype if Stacey hadn't of been trying to impress Calliope.

After signing everything agreeing to the prototype testing and reporting, Arizona smiles as Stacey packs up and leaves.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Callie says as she shuts the door behind her and crosses towards the blonde.

"You know what, it's fine. I mean, yes, I was a little jealous at first, but you know what? I don't care, she was trying to impress you and the result is that I got a prototype that I probably wouldn't have otherwise." Arizona points out.

"Nah, you would have. She's also trying to impress me because I'm a big deal ortho-goddess!" Callie replies teases the blonde.

"Hot big deal ortho-goddess," Arizona says correcting her and wrapping her arms around her.

Leaning in to kiss the blonde, Callie purrs, "that leg is hot, it puts a little bounce in your step again."

"Were you watching my ass, Dr Torres?" Arizona pulls away and asks playfully.

"It's a great ass," Callie admits, reaching around and cupping her cheeks.

"Um, excuse me doctors." Bailey says clearing her throat. "Can I speak with you a moment, when you're, uh, done in here?"

Busted, they step away from each other and then turn to face Bailey.

"What's up Bailey?" Callie says first.

"We got our first internal candidate." She says holding up a file.

"Really? Wow, that was quick, who is it?" Callie asks.

"Jackson Avery." Bailey replies.

"What? Why would he want to be Chief?" Arizona blurts out.

"Why wouldn't he?" Callie replies.

"Oh, that's not what I meant. It's just, he's taking over the ER and he's Chair of the board, I think that being Chief would be a lot on his plate, don't you?" Arizona points out.

"True, but still I'd be more surprised if he didn't want it." Callie says.

"Okay, so here's his file." Bailey says handing it to Callie, "You're head of the selection committee."

"Oh right. Yes, thank you. I'll look it over and just, you know forward these to Jenny and she'll keep track of them for us. I spoke with her first thing this morning." Callie explains to them.


	19. Chapter 19

"Callie won't tell me where we're going for dinner. Just that I should wear jeans and bring a jacket." Arizona is standing in front of her closet while Jo sits on her bed.

"Okay, so maybe it's a sunset picnic, is that at thing?" Jo asks her.

"No, I don't think it is and a picnic is too close to camping for me, she wouldn't risk it." Arizona explains.

"Rooftop dinner somewhere with a roof?" Jo tries to make sense of it too.

"Um not helpful." Arizona says picking a blouse to wear with her new jeans.

"Oh, that's a Mom shirt, try this one," Jo says trying not to cringe but handing her a long sleeve t-shirt with a deep v-neck.

"This isn't my shirt." Arizona says, but puts it on anyway, then turns around, "Oh it is now!" She says loving how it fits her.

"And this jacket," Jo says handing her a short jacket that barely fits her.

"I don't think this is going to work...," Arizona says as she struggles into it, then turns around and sees how it accentuates her breasts and smiles, "Oh, its perfect!" She says smiling at Jo.

Walking downstairs where Alex has been watching Sofia, she enters the room and Alex glances up, then looks again. "Whoa," he says admiring her and says, "I'm guessing that we'll see you sometime tomorrow afternoon."

Smacking him in the head, Jo says, "Alex, don't be an ass. She looks hot!"

"I know, she looks hot. Hell for a second there I didn't recognize her. And don't think I didn't recognize that shirt." He smirks.

"I'm don't... Stop talking both of you. I'm going to be late, Sof baby, let's get your things!" The blonde says grabbing her bags as Jo picks up her daughter.

"Arizona, don't forget to text me if you stay over. Otherwise, I'm waiting up for all the details!" Jo says following her out to the car putting Sofia into her car seat.

"Jo," Arizona says climbing behind the wheel, "Thank you, bye".

"Okay, but I'm here if you need me." Jo says waving goodbye to them both.

"Dude, are you serious? I thought we were going out?" Alex asks as he comes up behind her.

"We are, but I'm keeping my phone on, she might need me..." Jo explains, turning around to kiss him.

* * *

Pulling up in front of the house, Arizona takes a deep breath. She's uncharacteristically nervous, checking her make up quickly, she smiles at Sofia. "How's my girl, are you ready to go see Megan?"

The door opens just as Arizona gets Sofia out of the car and the little girl runs towards her Mami.

"Mami, Mami, is Megan here?" Sofia asks, she loves this sitter.

"Not yet, baby girl. But she's on her way." Callie says bending over to talk eye to eye to the little girl. Then Arizona steps into her line of vision and Callie asks, "New jeans?"

Standing up, she eyes the blonde's outfit and quickly approves, "I love those jeans." She says following the blonde into the house.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Arizona asks as the enter the house.

"Um, not yet. But you're dressed perfectly." Callie says leaning against the wall and admiring the blonde as she stands there a little annoyed at her.

"Hmm," Arizona says turning around to look at the Latina for the first time. She looks hot in skin tight jeans and knee high boots. Sighing at the heels the brunette is wearing, she's interrupted by a knock at the door.

Sofia squeals, "Mami, is it Megan?"

Turning to open the door, Callie is relieved to see Megan standing on the stoop.

"Hey Dr Torres and Miss Sofia, you're getting so big!" Megan says lifting the little girl up and spinning her around.

Stopping abruptly when she sees Arizona, "Oh hey, Dr Robbins." Megan says a little confused, but covering it up quickly, she adds, "You ladies have a wonderful night and little Miss and I will too."

"Thanks Megan, our numbers are on the counter, please call or text if you have any questions." Callie instructs her.

"No problem Dr Torres, you and Dr Robbins enjoy the evening." She says watching them say good night to their daughter and leave.

"Megan is your regular sitter when you have dates?" Arizona asks carefully.

"It's not like that, Arizona. I've only gone out a few times in the past year and none of them even met Sofia. She was just surprised to see anyone there, usually it's just me. Okay, it's been Grey once or twice, but that doesn't count." Callie explains, opening the door for her.

"Arizona, seriously. It's not..." Callie shut up as the blonde kisses her.

"Stop talking Calliope, you're making it worse." Arizona says smiling at her.

Oh, okay." Callie says shutting the car door and quickly making her way to the other side.

Climbing in, she pauses, then looks over at the blonde and says, "You look amazing tonight. I'm babbling because I'm nervous." She explains.

"I'm nervous too." Arizona confesses as she reaches out and grabs the brown hand on the seat beside her.

Leaning over, Callie kisses her lightly and says, "No more nerves tonight. We're going to relax and enjoy ourselves from here on out, okay?"

"Okay, so where are we headed?" Arizona asks lightly.

"To the pier." Callie says simply. Then the Latina pushes a few buttons and the car is filled with music, Fancy by Iggy Azalea plays first and the brunette begins singing as she backs out of the driveway.

Arizona can't help but laugh as she gets caught up in the song that Callie is singing to her.

As they hit the loop to downtown, the music changes to Taylor Swift, Everything has Changed."

As the song begins, Arizona recognizes it immediately, surprised that Callie would have this song in her mix, then realizes that it's a mix CD and she smiles knowing that she's made a date soundtrack, which is something she used to do when they took road trips, so the blonde reaches over and grabs the soft brown hand and puts it up to her lips and kisses it.

Smiling, Callie is pleased by the response to the song mix. The next song begins and she waits to see if the blonde recognizes it... it's the first song that she heard when she stepped into Arizona's OR, Roar by Katy Perry.

The blonde reaches out to turn up the song as the music begins and she can't help but sing along, Callie laughs out loud. She knew this would get her to sing in the car.

Parking the car, just as the song ends. Callie looks rather pleased with herself and Arizona glances over at her. "You got me to sing in the car," she says slightly embarrassed.

"I did. But I sang in the car first." Callie points out.

"Yes, and I love to hear you sing." Arizona says turning to face her.

"Well, turns out, I love to hear you sing, too." Callie says turning the car off. "We're here." She says licking her lips.

"Oh, right. So what are we doing a dinner cruise?" Arizona asks looking around the pier and seeing nothing but couples parking and walking towards a large cruise ship.

"Yeah, we are. It's a sunset cruise and dinner. Oh and there's a guest chef tonight, it's Jason from Canlis." Callie adds.

"Seriously?" Arizona is now excited about the dinner cruise, "Yay," she says happily getting out of the car.

"Wait, you're excited about this now because Jason is cooking? Did you honestly think I would book us on a dinner cruise with rubber chicken or something?" Callie asks as she comes around the car.

"No, it's just the whole 'dinner cruise' thing sounds so boring, but now Jason from Canlis is cooking so it sounds way more interesting.

"Wait, so you thought I would just take you on a boring dinner cruise with mediocre food?" Callie asks again.

"Oh, well yeah. But that was because I didn't know. Dr Jefferson takes all his dates on dinner cruises, so I just assumed they were all, well, terrible. But Calliope, this one sounds awesome. I can't wait!" Arizona says trying to make it better, but hearing herself, she realizes that she's making it worse. "Maybe we'll see whales!" She adds trying to change the subject.

Deciding to let it go, Callie laughs, she took one of those boring dinner cruises when she first moved to Seattle, so she has to admit, the blonde has a point. Reaching out she takes the blonde's hand and pulls her close, as they make their way to the entrance.

"Callie Torres, dinner for two." She says as they approach the gate.

"Miss, er Dr Torres, yes, I have your reservation. You've been selected for the Captain's table, here's your bridge passes. There will be champagne on the upper deck, just follow Edward and he'll show you the way." The women says ushering them over to the bearded man in uniform.

"The Captain's table, huh?" Arizona whispers too her.

"I may have called Paul and had him arrange our reservations." Callie admits to the blonde.

"Smart woman!" Arizona says softly, as they pass the line of folks waiting to board for the dinner cruise.

The evening goes extremely well, dining at the Captain's table means that they are on the upper deck with a small jazz ensemble playing, complimentary champagne and they sit down to a plated meal, just after sunset.

Sipping coffee as the watch the skyline of Seattle from the ship, Arizona marvels at the evening. "Calliope, this was amazing, thank you."

Snuggling into the blonde to ward off the chill from the ocean, Callie "You're welcome, are you warm enough? Maybe we should go inside."

"I'm fine, but you're cold, so let's go inside." Arizona says noticing the brunette's teeth chattering.

As they enter the stateroom, the band begins to play "The Look of Love" and Arizona turns to Callie and nods to the dance floor.

Excited that the blonde wants to dance with her, Callie takes her hand and pulls her close. Callie can't help but sing softly in Arizona's ear, which is the blonde's favorite thing about dancing with her.

As the song ends, Callie pulls back slowly and repeats the last verse, "I love you so."

Arizona's lips crash into hers and then remembering where they are, she pulls back tenderly. "Um, sorry, I just, well that song and you singing to me..." She says nervously.

"It's not a problem. I felt it too. And now, I'm rethinking this whole dinner cruise thing, because what I wouldn't give to be off this boat right now." Callie says a little testy as she fans herself and looks longingly at the blonde.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Ugh, I've been freaking out, my Chromebook as been not letting me on this site since I posted the last chapter. But I spent the morning tweaking my google chrome settings, finally changed my password and now I'm back in, not sure what worked, but damn that was scary as hell. I think I'm a little bit co-dependent on this site...**_

* * *

Walking out to the car together, the two women are nervously anticipating how to end the evening. They know how they want it to end, and also how they should let it end. But once they get into the car and sit down, Callie can't help but reach over to grab the blonde's hand.

"Arizona, say the word and I will drop you off at your house, otherwise, Megan is prepared to stay the night and I have a suite reserved for us nearby," she confesses biting her lip.

"Calliope," she says thickly feeling the intensity of the brunette's smoldering brown eyes, the blonde turns in her seat and lets her blue eyes rake over the brunette before they crash into each other again.

Pulling back and smiling broadly, Callie arches an eyebrow and replies, "Well that's settled."

* * *

Grabbing the overnight bag that she had stashed in the car earlier that day, Callie glances over at the blonde.

Raising an eyebrow, Arizona has to laugh, Calliope thought of everything and this night has been so amazing.

Taking her hand and squeezing it tightly, Arizona watches the brunette hand off the car to the valet and led them over to the elevator. Holding up the key card, Callie smiles mischievously and punches in a code and presses PH.

"Calliope, what did you do?" Arizona asks as she realizes that she didn't just get them a room at the hotel, she reserved the top suite for them.

"We're celebrating Arizona," she says pulling the blonde in close and kissing her. "Wilson is going over to the house in the morning and picking up Sofia and taking her back to Alex's, then they are keeping her and we're going to pick her up on Sunday." Callie explains.

"I have rounds tomorrow." Arizona says sadly, pouting a little.

"No you don't. Alex is covering for you." She replies and then the doors open to their rooftop suite with private deck overlooking the harbor and city.

"Whoa." Arizona says stepping into the space and marveling at the view.

"I know." Callie says glancing about approvingly. Then she walks over to the side bar and opens the champagne that is chilling as she requested. It pops loudly and the blonde spins around to watch Callie pouring it into glasses. Crossing over to her, she takes the glasses and heads out to the deck.

"Hey, wait up." Callie says following her outside. "Brrr, it's chilly out here."

Snuggling into the brunette, Arizona holds up her glass and Callie holds hers up too.

"Every day is a chance to begin again." They say in unison and each drain their glass and sets it down.

"Now where were we?" Callie says thickly pulling the blonde in tightly and kissing her.

Deepening the kiss, Arizona suddenly pulls away and takes the brunette's hand and leads her back in to the suite.

"Great idea," Callie says reaching around the blonde and unzipping her jeans and pushing her on the bed. "We should get more comfortable," she adds letting her deep brown eyes ravage the blonde a moment.

* * *

The next morning Arizona awakes and hears light snoring, confused she opens her eyes and glances around to see Calliope asleep beside her. Rolling over on her back, she reaches out and gently closes the brunette's mouth, which earns her a slight reprieve from the snoring. Waking up slightly, Callie spots the blonde beside her and snuggles up, resting her head on her shoulder and her hand on her breast, then moving her leg across the blonde's body, effectively pinning her down on the bed.

Smiling, Arizona looks up and then over at her. God she's so beautiful, she thinks admiring the sleeping beauty beside her, but I really need to get up. Wriggling lightly as she tries to extract herself from the brunette's embrace, Arizona begins laughing.

Suddenly, one brown eye opens alarmed. "What's so funny?" She asks.

"I'm sorry, I just really need to get up and go to the bathroom and I was trying not to wake you up, but then I realized that I have to wake you up because I don't know where my leg is and then I started laughing." Arizona tries to explain, but then laughs more.

"I'm going to let you up, but you're coming back to bed." Callie says reaching down and coming up with a new pair of light weight forearm crutches. "I may have sweet talked Stacey in to throwing these in for you to try too."

"Hmm, as long as talking was all you did," Arizona says taking the crutches and climbing out of bed.

"Hurry back," Callie says after her.

* * *

"Thank you for doing all of this," Arizona says in the post massage euphoria, they just had a couple's massage and they are sitting together on the couch in their suite.

Pulling her in close and wrapping her arms around her, Callie replies, "I want there to be no mistaking how I feel about you and us. It's because I feel free to express myself again, that I did all this. I love you Arizona. I am in love with you and we need to promise to take time for us and make each other feel good, again."

"Calliope," the blonde husks as she slips her tongue over her lip and then leans in to kiss her. "There is no mistaking how this feels to be here with you like this." She whispers into Callie's neck as she lightly kisses her and pulls down the robe for better access. "I love you so, so much and I need to show you... just how much." The blonde says slipping out of her own robe and moving on top of the brunette.

"I'm not sure that you're in the best position to show me anything," Callie says moving her hands into her lap and slowly stroking the blonde's wetness.

* * *

Waking up on the couch, Arizona looks around for the brunette, then hearing the shower she sits up and surveys the damage. They've spend the entire day in the suite and there's evidence of it everywhere. Moving to get off the couch, the blonde spots her prosthetic and reaches over to grab it. Slipping it on she stands carefully and begins picking up the robes and towels and clothing and straitening up the suite.

Picking up the phone, she quietly makes a request and then hangs up, satisfied with her decision.

Then she quickly makes her way to the bathroom, just as she enters, Callie looks up and smiles at her. "Join me," she says seductively.

Stepping into the shower, Arizona radiates confidence, the new prosthetic is one that she can wear in the shower, so for a change, she's on two feet and not relying on the brunette to help her.

"Calliope, I've missed this." Arizona says pushing her against the back of the shower and kissing her deeply.

"Mmm, so have I baby, so have I." Callie says thickly.

* * *

"When did you do this?" Callie asks as they finally step out of the shower and she sees that the bed is made and the room has been cleaned up.

"I made the bed before I came into the bathroom." She explains, then taking the brunette's hand she leads her out to the living room where there is a cheese and fruit tray and a bottle of wine chilling on the coffee table.

"Oh and you ordered room service," Callie says moving to the couch and picking up the wine to pour a glass for each of them.

"Yes, I did. And I tried to make dinner reservations, but they said that was all taken care of tonight?" Arizona states, waiting for the brunette to tell her what they are doing for dinner.

"Oh, yeah I've already planned dinner tonight. We're dining on the roof top terrace, unless, you want me to have them set it up here?" Callie asks suddenly nervous that she's over-planned the weekend.

"Hmm, that sounds nice. Are we wearing our robes?" Arizona asks playfully, since she didn't get a chance to pack a bag, she doesn't have any clothes here except what she wore last night and the yoga pants and stuff Callie brought in the overnight bag she packed for them.

"Funny you should ask about that. Callie says laughing as she takes the blonde's hand and leads her back into the bedroom. I had Jo drop off a bag for you and I had the concierge bring it up from the car when you fell asleep earlier.

"Really? When did you get so thoughtful and sneaky, Calliope?" Arizona asks narrowing her eyes at the brunette as she heads over to see what Jo packed for her.

"Well, I'm starting to really think Wilson should be your personal shopper. I can't wait to see you in that." Callie says wrapping her arms around her and resting her head on her shoulder.

"I've never seen this before, oh wait. I have, she wanted me to try it on, but I didn't want to. It was too..." Arizona stops talking because now she can see that it's perfect for tonight.

"It's too bad you'll barely get to wear it." Callie says kissing her neck.

"Is that so?" Arizona replies playfully. "Maybe I should put it on now," she teases.

"Too risky," Callie says slipping off the blonde's robe and pushing her back down on the bed.

"Calliope, we just got out of the shower." Arizona protests softly.

Smiling, Callie replies, "then maybe we should get out of this room and away from this bed."

* * *

Taking a moment to sit on the deck and enjoy the view, Callie and Arizona have finished the cheese plate and almost the whole bottle of wine, and they've planned a Thanksgiving vacation to Miami.

"You should invite your parents to join us," Callie suggests.

The blonde looks up suddenly and by the look on her face, Callie knows that she hasn't told them.

"You haven't told them? Anything?"" Callie asks confused.

"I didn't want to get their hopes up." The blonde confesses.

"Did you tell them about your accident last week?" Callie asks.

Shaking her head no, Arizona admits, "I couldn't because then they would have wanted to come out to help and I didn't need them to because I was staying with you."

"And you couldn't tell them that you were staying with me because then they would know that we were working on getting back together." Callie finishes her thought.

"Let's call them tomorrow with Sofia!" Arizona suggests suddenly.

"Uh, are you sure you just want to spring it on them like that?" Callie asks.

"Are you kidding me? They will be so happy, Calliope, sometimes, I think they love you more than they love me." She replies leaning forward to kiss the brunette softly.

"Well, your Mom and I have exchanged enough recipes that we could write our own cookbook now." Callie admits laughing into the kisses.

"I know that you've been really good about sending her photos of Sofia too. Since we've been Skyping, I've noticed that she has recent photos of our daughter that I haven't sent to her. Thank you for doing that, Calliope." Arizona replies softly.

"They are her grandparents Arizona, of course, I sent them photos. I send them to my parents and all I get is a phone call from my father. My own Mother, still hasn't bothered to come out here and meet her grandchild. And even though we are going to Miami for Thanksgiving, she won't see us and I don't know what to tell our daughter about that. She's getting old enough now, that she's going to realize that her Abuela is rejecting her. And now that Aria is pregnant, it's going to just be worse." Callie says getting increasingly more upset.

"I'm sorry, Calliope. I'm so sorry." Arizona says pulling the brunette in and wrapping her arms around her. "We can call and invite my parents right now, they'd love to see us and share the beach house."

"Let's wait until tomorrow. I just need a minute, okay." Callie says leaning forward to stand up.

"No, you stay here in the sunshine and I'll go in and call Alex and check in." Arizona suggests as she reaches over and squeezes a soft brown hand and brings it up to her lips and kisses it lightly.

Wiping another tear, Callie tosses her head back so that she can feel the warmth of the sun on her face and takes a deep breath.

Silently, Arizona slips back into the room and picks up her phone to call Alex.

"Karev," he says gruffly into the phone.

"Hey, how's it going?" Arizona asks carefully. She feels a little weird knowing that Callie arranged everything without her knowledge.

"Oh, hey Robbins. Everything's fine. Sofia and Jo are taking a nap. I think they over did it at the park today." He replies.

Then he thinks for a moment and adds, "How was your date?"

Laughing into the phone, Arizona can't help but smile, "It's been really good. Amazing actually."

"So you guys are back together now, right?" He asks.

"Yes, we are back together. Thank you for everything this weekend. Rounds went okay this morning?" She asks.

"Oh, yeah. I went a head and discharged Miller and Johnson like we had discussed yesterday." He informs her.

They talk a few more minutes and then Arizona sets the phone down and walks over to look out at Callie. She's still sitting on the couch with her eyes closed.

Slipping out the door, Arizona leans over and kisses her lips lightly and Callie's face breaks into a huge smile.

"Hey, you're back." She says pulling the blonde in and deepening the kiss.

"Wait, wait, I'm going to fall over you!" Arizona says trying to keep her balance.

"Well, that's only fair." Callie says moving quickly wrap her arms around her so she doesn't fall.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Okay I'm going to apologize for mentioning Miami for Thanksgiving; I just wanted to show that they were planning a future, but it's only June in this story and Miami was going to be a sequel... so now I'm conflicted, should I time hop and move the story along faster? Of course, no one but me knew it was June, so I could just say it's late August, that would make more sense... Oh and of course I started another story that is going to slow down this one a little...**_

* * *

"Hey Mom & Dad!" Arizona says when the call connects.

"Hello dear, how are you? We were expecting Callie to call us." Barbara says confused that Arizona has called them on Callie's Skype account.

"Is everything alright?" Daniel asks from off camera.

"Everything is fine," Callie says beaming a smile as she enters the camera range.

Daniel and Barbara exchange a knowing look, "Okay girls, spill it. What's up?" Barbara demands.

"Mom, Calliope and I have been seeing a lot of each other lately and we think it's time for you both to know that we, are, uh working on getting back together." Arizona explains.

"Have you moved back in to the house, is that why you're all there now?" Daniel asks his daughter.

"No, she hasn't Daniel, in fact, Arizona is moving in with a friend for a while, we're just taking this slowly." Callie explains.

"But I don't understand she already lives with friends, why are you moving?" Barbara asks her daughter.

"Alex's house isn't very easy for me to get around, you both have pointed that out many times and well, Amelia Shepherd, you met her last time you were here, Amelia is getting a place and she offered to let me move in." Arizona begins to explain.

"Momma broke her leg in the park." Sofia adds.

"Arizona! What happened? Are you alright? Which leg was it?" Barbara and Daniel shoot questions rapidly at the camera.

"She's fine. She broke her prosthetic leg and it's since been repaired." Callie interjects, "She stayed here and I fixed it."

"Wait so she broke her prosthetic and now you're back together?" Barbara asks confused and concerned that they are rushing into this again.

"Mom, we've been seeing each other for several weeks. But yes, I did stay here a few days this week. We've been talking and its good, really good between us." Arizona adds.

"We're not rushing this." Callie adds. "But we are hopeful and we're planning a future together again. Which, ah, brings us to why we're calling."

"Mom, Dad, we're going to spend Thanksgiving at the beach house in Miami and we're hoping that you'll join us. I'll send you all the details so you can begin looking at flights, I know its a few months away, but we were afraid that you'd already began planning for Thanksgiving here in Seattle like we did last year." Arizona replies.

"Wow, this seems awfully fast." Barbara begins to say.

"But we're really happy for you both and so proud that you're not giving up." Daniel interjects. "We'd love to join you in Miami."

"Calliope, will Aria be joining us?" Barbara asks.

"That is the plan, oh and her baby is due at the first of November!" Callie adds excitedly.

* * *

"What are you doing today?" Amelia asks the blonde when she enters the kitchen for coffee.

Looking up confused, Arizona replies, "I didn't know you were here. Are you off today?"

"I'm taking the day off. Owen left yesterday. I just need some time to think about this." She explains.

"I thought he wasn't leaving until next week. Did April leave too?" Arizona asks reaching for her phone to check messages.

"Yes, something happened yesterday and they shipped out a week early. It's probably for the best, but still it's I don't know how I fell exactly." Amelia replies.

It's only been a week that they moved in together, but this may be the most time that they've spent together since the move.

"I need to do something, go for a hike with me?" Amelia asks turning to the blonde.

"No mountains or anything?" The blonde says negotiating.

"We'll go to Discovery Park and you can pick the trail." Amelia replies. "Okay? Say what, we leave in 30 minutes?"

Nodding, Arizona agrees and heads off down the hall to change clothes.

"I'm going to the park with Amelia, gonna finally take this out for a test drive." Arizona texts Callie.

A few minutes later, her phone rings and a photo of Callie let's her know the Latina got her message.

"Calliope, what a surprise." Arizona answers playfully.

"Where are you guys going?" Callie asks concerned.

"Discovery Park, it's no big deal. I'm picking the trail, don't worry." Arizona replies confidently.

"I'm not worried, but a little concerned. I wish I was going with you, I'd love to see how it goes. Take the lighthouse path and see how it feels on the beach." Callie suggests.

"The sand here is nothing like the sand in Miami, Cal." Arizona points out, knowing that she's already thinking of their upcoming vacation.

"I know, but it wouldn't hurt for you to walk on the beach and get a feel for it. You used to love that trail." Callie reminds her.

"I do love that trail, but I love hiking that trail with you. Maybe we can find some time to hike that trail next week." Arizona suggests.

"Oh, I like that idea." Callie says, then curses as her pager goes off. "Damn, I have to go. Have fun, be careful. Love you." She blurts out before ending the call abruptly.

Taking the phone from her ear, Arizona quickly texts, "ILY2" and then tosses the phone on to the bed so that she can change clothes.

"I've packed some water and stuff. Are you ready?" Amelia asks, sticking her head in to check on the blonde.

"Yeah, let's go." Arizona says grabbing her phone off the bed.

* * *

"What do you have Karev?" Meredith asks, responding to his page.

"Torres is in surgery and Robbins is off today, can you help me set this compound femur fracture?" He asks her.

"Of course," she replies walking over to look at the x-rays. "So you're just going to put her in traction until Torres is available, right?"

"Yeah, circulation is compromised, so we just need to get in there and relieve that pressure, then Torres can come in and repair it." He replies as they scrub in together.

"This is nice, how long has it been since we've been in the OR together, Alex?" Meredith asks him, looking up from the patient.

"Too long." He says and she can hear the smile behind the mask. "Okay, almost done here. How's the bp in the leg now?"

"It's almost normal." Meredith replies checking the readout.

"Good, now we just need to get her to recovery."

"Karev, why didn't you wait for me? I told you I'd be done in an hour." Callie asks entering the OR.

"Torres, she's stable and I'm perfectly capable of installing the traction cage. You taught me how, remember?" Alex reminds her.

"That was ages ago," she says stepping in to review the set up. "Oh, hey Meredith, I didn't realize you were in here or I wouldn't have bothered. Good job, I'll go back to my OR and close." Callie says leaving the room.

Shaking her head, Meredith has to laugh, Alex did everything, all she did was assist. Leave it to Callie Torres to take the time to keep Alex in check.

"Okay, spill it. How did you manage to piss Torres off?" Meredith asks as they go to scrub out.

"I have no idea. It could just be collateral damage, Robbins pisses her off, I get it by proxy." He explains.

"Hmm," Meredith considers that and continues scrubbing.

* * *

Leaving the recovery room, Alex sees a missed call from Arizona and a text. Pulling up the text he sees a photo of her standing in front of a lighthouse on the beach.

Putting the phone up to his ear to call her, he waits for her to answer. "Your girlfriend is busting my balls and you're at the beach?" He says annoyed.

"Alex! Hey, I went hiking today. This leg is amazing! Wait, Callie's busting your balls?" Arizona replies, she and Amelia are currently laying in the sun on a blanket on the beach. They both stripped down to their sports bras and they're just soaking up some sun.

"Get off the phone Robbins, you're screwing up my meditation." Shepherd grumbles at her.

Ignoring the brunette, Arizona chews on her lip as Alex informs her that Callie has been short with people all day.

"Maybe I shouldn't have sent her the photos of my hike." Arizona replies.

"You think?" Alex replies sarcastically.

"I knew she was worried about me, so I thought sending her photos would help. She could see that I was alright." She explains.

"Or she'd just turn be annoyed that her girlfriend is out hiking without her and take it out on me." Alex suggests.

"Oh crap, well then I better figure something out or my night off is going to suck as much as your day has." Arizona says before ending the call.

"You've been sending Callie photos of our hike and you didn't think that would piss her off?" Amelia asks, still not opening up her eyes.

"No, why would it?" Arizona asks confused.

Raising up on an elbow, Amelia takes out her phone and takes a photo of the blonde. "Look at yourself, wouldn't you be upset if you were at work and not spending the day with her?" Amelia asks handing her the phone.

"Funny, now delete that picture, it's terrible." Arizona says fiddling with the phone. "Why don't you have an iPhone like a normal person, delete it Shepherd." She says handing the phone back to her.

"Maybe I should send it to Torres so she can see exactly what she's missing out on today." Amelia says playfully.

"Don't. Please don't." Arizona says seriously.

"I was joking, but wait, does Torres have a problem with us spending time together?" Amelia asks carefully.

"You have to understand that I've cheated on her, so she gets to be a little insecure about me living with another woman." Arizona explains.

"Okay, but hello, it's me. It's not some young hot intern." Amelia replies, still not getting it.

Silently, Arizona resumes laying back down on the blanket. Then reaching over she grabs her phone and takes a selfie and sends it to Callie, "Wish you were here." She adds.

A few minutes later her phone beeps and she has a message from the Latina, it's a selfie of her laying on the couch in her office, "me too."

"Let's stop at the store on the way home, I want to cook tonight. Maybe we should invite some people over and throw ourselves a little house warming? Arizona suggests.

Sitting up surprised at the suggestion, Amelia asks, "Seriously? I kind of figured that you'd head over to Callie's tonight."

"You're probably right, but she's going to be wound up and she loves a party. She's off tomorrow and so are you, so let's just have a small bar-b-que and invite a Meredith and Callie and Bailey and Ben, the kids can all run around the deck. It'll be fun and low key." Arizona replies.

"Okay, it will get Meredith off my back, so I don't hate it." Amelia agrees.


	22. Chapter 22

"Mer, did you get this message from Amelia and Arizona?" Callie asks, when she sees her heading downstairs.

"Yeah, honestly I was just wanting to go home, but the thought of not cooking and being around people tonight is really appealing." Meredith confesses.

"Arizona and I had discussed having a quiet night at the house but this is the total opposite." Callie says disappointed.

"Well, she's probably just trying to cheer Amelia up since Owen left yesterday." Meredith suggests.

"He left? As in left to go to Afghanistan, left?" Callie asks, relaxing now as she understands what's going on with her girlfriend.

"You didn't know?" Meredith asks. "Everyone's been talking about it, Kepner left too and Jackson has holed up in the lab all day. Won't talk to anyone."

"Should we go check on him? Honestly, I don't know what I'd say to him." The brunette confesses.

"Listen, I'm going to get the kids and I'll meet you over there." Meredith says when the elevator doors open.

"Tell you what, why don't I take Zola and Sofia, we'll meet you there." Callie offers.

"We'll see, Zola has been very protective of Ellis. She may not want to do that." Meredith warns her.

"Well, then leave me Bailey, then Sofia will be easier to deal with if she has him." Callie confesses.

"I'm not going to argue with you, two is way easier than three." Meredith admits.

* * *

Callie's phone rings just as she unlocks her office door. "Hey, so you're having a house warming tonight." Callie replies answering the phone.

"We are and I'm sorry that I couldn't get a hold of you to explain it." Arizona begins.

"Meredith just told me that Owen and Kepner left early this morning. So I get it, this is Arizona being an awesome friend." Callie says smiling into the phone.

"It is." The blonde says relieved. "I was afraid that you'd be mad."

"Oh you know, first I was annoyed that you were off today and out having a great time without me. Then I realized that you were out having a good day off and you deserved it and I should just chill out." Callie confesses.

"Really, so did you chill out?" Arizona asks playfully.

"I did, I even took Karev coffee and a donut to apologize for snapping at him earlier." Callie admits.

"Wow, Calliope Torres, I'm impressed." Arizona replies.

"Then I offered to take Bailey tonight to help Meredith." Callie adds.

"Hmm, well this good behavior will be need to be rewarded." The blonde says teasing her.

"My thoughts exactly, but there will be a house full of people..." Callie says pouting.

* * *

Taking a sip of her beer, Arizona looks over at Amelia and laughs. "I'm so glad that I thought of this."

"Yeah, but why are you sitting there having a beer and I'm doing all the work?" Amelia asks.

"Because you're awesome and I did all the shopping." Arizona replies.

"You did not do all the shopping, I was with you. I planned this menu, Robbins. God you're a pain in the ass. We could just be relaxing right now eating take out and watching a movie or something, but instead we're having people over for dinner." Amelia grouses.

"The food smells wonderful!" Arizona says changing the subject just as the doorbell rings. Setting her beer down, Arizona smiles at the brunette who glares in return.

"Hey! Glad that you all could make it!" Arizona says greeting Ben and Miranda, "Tuck you're huge, when did this happen?" Arizona exclaims greeting the kid who is now as tall as his mother. Hugging the blonde, he smiles and says, "Watch out Dr Robbins, I'm taller than Mom now, you're next." He says playfully.

"Something smells really good, which means Shepherd is cooking. See Ben I told you it would be okay, Robbins isn't cooking." Bailey teases her.

"Hey, I can cook a few things." Arizona protests and follows them into the kitchen where they all greet Amelia.

"It's true. She made some amazing scrambled eggs yesterday." Amelia replies turning around to say hello.

"Knock, knock." Callie says opening up the door and letting Bailey and Sofia in first.

Turning around, Arizona sees the two kids heading towards her and each one has a bouquet of flowers.

"These are for you Momma." Sofia says handing them to Arizona.

"These are for you Amy," Bailey says shyly turning to look at Callie for encouragement.

Shooing him to hand the flowers to Amy, Callie can't help but laugh at how shy he is. Finally, Sofia takes his hand and walks him over to his aunt. "Aunt Amy, these are for you. Thank you for inviting us over today." Sofia says nudging Bailey and he softly repeats it.

Another knock at the door and Callie turns around to get it, it's Meredith and the girls. She enters and Callie takes Ellis from her and then Bailey heads over to see the baby.

"Thank you for inviting us. Arizona the place looks great. I love it." Meredith says looking around, then spotting Amelia, she adds, "The food smells amazing, please tell me that you made that Mac N Cheese, its all Zola could talk about on the way over here."

Walking over to hug her sister-in-law Amelia laughs and adds, "Thank you for coming Mer, I know it was last minute, but Arizona got his idea and wouldn't let it go. Honestly, it was easier to just go with it than to argue with her."

"It's true." Callie says turning around. "She can be relentlessly annoying."

"So how did it go today? I heard you went hiking?" Meredith asks Arizona, while the others are all fussing over Ellis.

"It was good. The improved mobility is better than I expected. I almost feel like I could start jogging again." Arizona confesses.

"Yeah, well good luck with that." Meredith replies. "I'll stick to yoga."

"How's Amelia today? I'm guessing this was your way to provide a distraction from this morning?" Meredith asks.

"She's been really fine, but you know how she does that snarky thing when she's stewing about something but doesn't want to talk about it?" Arizona asks sharing a knowing smile with Meredith.

"Oh, yeah. I know all about that, good call on the party. She'll be tired tonight and then back to work tomorrow. You're good for her, you know, she needs a friend like you." Meredith says softly to the blonde.

"I'm an awesome friend, what can I say." Arizona replies taking another sip of her beer.

* * *

"Amelia the food was amazing." Callie says turning around after loading the dishwasher, while Arizona puts away the leftovers. "Oh and now I need that Mac N Cheese recipe, Sofia loved it."

"Thanks Callie." Amelia says standing up and stretching. "I'm going to let you ladies finish here and I'm going to take a hot bath and relax."

"Good night Amelia!" They both say in unison.

"Is Sofia still sleeping on the couch?" Arizona asks softly, turning to face the brunette.

"Yes," Callie says turning around to take the blonde in her arms.

"Good, then I want to show you something," Arizona says leading Callie into her bedroom.

"Arizona, this isn't a good idea..." Callie says following her. "You bought running shoes?" Callie sputters.

"There's a running group for amputees, I joined it and I'm going tomorrow to meet everyone and get checked out for it." Arizona says excitedly.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. That's great." Callie says sitting down on the bed.

"It is really great. And I have you to thank for it. This prototype is awesome and it's changing everything." Arizona says leaning in to kiss her.

"You're very welcome." Callie replies returning the kiss. "But I want to thank you for tonight."

"For tonight? Why?" Arizona asks pulling back to look into her eyes.

"I have been nervous about you and Amelia, I'll admit it. But tonight, I saw how you are together and I get it, you're friends. So thank you for doing this for me." Callie replies looking deeply into her eyes.

"I love you so much." Arizona replies kissing her again.

"Mmm, I love you too." Callie replies deepening the kiss.

"Why don't you stay here tonight? I'll go get Sofia and put her to bed in the guest room." Arizona suggests.

"I'd like that, are you sure that Amelia won't mind?" Callie asks a little nervous, having not stayed over yet.

"Yes, she's fine with it. We talked about it earlier." Arizona explains.

"Oh, well I'd love to then, but I'll get Sofia, you get ready for bed and I'll be right back." Callie says slipping out of the room.


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: I'm not sure why this popped into my head this morning, but here you go, a fun little filler chapter to get us closer to the Thanksgiving trip... Of course now it's just making me frustrated that they haven't done anything like this on Grey's, I can so see Alex on a long board dressed like Tony Hawk!**_

* * *

"Coffee?" Callie asks as she stands at the door to Amelia's office.

Looking at the clock, Amelia realizes that she has plenty of time before her next surgery, "Sure, how's your day going?"

"It's going well. I have a light day today so far, but Arizona just got called in and we have tickets to the theater, any chance you'd like to go with me? The show is Kinky Boots."

"Seriously? Kinky Boots! I'd love to go." Amelia replies, then asks, what were you guys doing for dinner?"

"We have reservations for Machiavelli at 7," Callie replies hesitantly.

"Okay, here's the deal. I freaking love Machiavelli, so let me buy dinner. That's my only offer." She says playfully.

"Sounds good. I'll take it." Callie says happily.

* * *

"How was last night?" Arizona asks Amelia the next morning in the doctor's lounge.

"It was fun, we had a really good time. Thank you." Amelia says reaching over to pour a cup of coffee.

"What are you thanking me for?" Arizona asks."

"Didn't you tell Callie to ask me to take your place?" Amelia replies.

"Uh no, I told her to offer the tickets to Karev and Jo. But then they both got pulled into surgery. I didn't want her to see it without me." Arizona explains.

"Oh, I figured she only asked me because you suggested it." Amelia counters, "Well we had a great time, she's got an awesome sense of humor."

"I'm aware. Well, I need to get a shower before rounds." Arizona says yawning.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Amelia asks.

"A few hours. But I should be able to get out of here after lunch, as long as I don't have to go back into surgery." The blonde explains leaving for the locker room.

* * *

"Hey" Callie says looking up to see Arizona enter the locker room. "I was coming to look for you. You look tired, babe."

"It was a long night, I just saw Amelia in the lounge and she had a great time last night." Arizona replies.

Callie pauses unsure if Arizona is upset that she went out with her roommate or just tired. She takes the preemptive approach.

"Sorry, I was going to give the tickets to Jo and Alex like we discussed but then they got called into surgery too. And I already had a sitter, so I decided to ask Amelia. We had a great time, I didn't realize how fun she is."

Then moving towards the blonde, Callie puts her arms around her loosely, "I reserved us tickets for the Sunday show and Amelia offered to watch Sofia so we can go. I know that you really wanted to see this one, so we're going to closing night."

Brightening up, Arizona pulls Callie in and rests her head on her shoulder. "Yay! You don't mind seeing it again?" She asks.

"Hell no, I would go every night if I could. You know how much I love musicals!" Callie says lifting up the blonde's face and kissing her lightly. "You're going to love it. I can't wait to see it with you."

* * *

"What did Sofia decide to be for Halloween?" Meredith asks Callie over lunch.

"She's torn between Lilo and Vanellope." Callie replies, "What about Zola and Bailey?"

"Zola told me that while she's almost too old for Halloween, she is willing to wear a costume and go trick or treating with Bailey." Meredith explains. "But she's trying to make him be Olaf to her Anna, he wants to be Jake, from Neverland Pirates."

"Arizona is planning this elaborate Long John Silver costume for the Peds unit, so if nothing else, Bailey could be a pirate and help her hand out candy." Callie suggests.

"Oh, now that's funny, she should have them watch Treasure Island or they won't know who she is though." Meredith points out.

"It won't matter, she's got this stuffed parrot that sings and talks." Callie explains.

"Seriously? Wow, I didn't think she could top last year, when she was Speed Racer, with that wheelchair decked out as a Motobike down the hall." Meredith says laughing at the memory.

"Yeah, well she had broke her prosthetic and we weren't talking so she took it to Craig, he finally brought it to me and I fixed it, but she was stuck in a wheelchair for a few days, at least she had fun with it." Callie admits.

"Oh right, I forgot about that, was that when she was knocked over in the ER by the rugby team?" Meredith asks.

Rolling her eyes, Callie says, "Yes, she was paged by accident too and walked right off the elevator into the fight."

"She looks great, is the running club working out for her?" Meredith asks.

"Oh my god, you wouldn't believe the difference. She's really enjoying this group. I think being around other amputees is really making a difference for her being more comfortable around people in general too." Callie admits. "Of course now I've got to spend more time working out, she's going to look amazing in a swimsuit at Thanksgiving."

"As if, you don't always look amazing at the beach." Meredith scoffs, complimenting the brunette.

"She always looks amazing!" Arizona adds, leaning over to give Callie a light kiss before joining them at the table.

"So do you, Arizona." Meredith says as she sits down.

"Thanks Meredith! How is it living with Maggie?" Arizona asks.

"It's going well and she's a better influence than Jo and Alex, she eats like a grown up at least." Meredith exclaims.

"Oh god, I think that gained ten pounds in the first two month after I moved in with them." Arizona complains.

"Hey, Callie was just telling me about your Halloween costume this year, can the kids come and help you hand out candy, I think they would enjoy it." Meredith asks.

"Calliope! I said not to tell anyone," then turning to Meredith she says, "Yes, of course, but this is top secret. I don't want Alex to know, he's planning something too and last year his Tony Hawk upstaged my Speed Racer." Arizona explains.

Laughing Callie looks up and spots Alex and Jo heading their way, "Shhh, here they come." She hisses softly.

Alex gives them a glare and he and Jo sits down at another table.

"What the hell is that about?" Callie asks looking at Arizona and Meredith. "I know its not me."

"He's pissed at me. He left some stuff at the house and I put it out in the garage and it got ruined." Meredith admits, "Anyone know where I can get some comic books from the 70's?" She asks finishing her lunch.

"What kind of comic books?" Arizona asks. "I have Tim's in storage, Mom wanted to throw them out and I wouldn't let her." She explains.

"Seriously? That could help, are you sure that you don't want to keep them?" Meredith asks.

"I'm sure. It's time and I'd like Alex to have them, now that I've thought about it. I'll go over there this week and grab a few for you to give him as a peace offering, then I'll surprise him with the rest of them on his birthday." Arizona suggests.

"That would be amazing. Thank you!" Meredith says beaming a smile at the blonde, "I have surgery in 20 minutes." She says getting up to leave.

"That was really nice of you to offer." Callie says reaching over to squeeze her hand.

"So if Alex finds out about my Halloween costume it's your fault." Arizona blurts out before taking a bite of her salad.

"At least they aren't talking right now, so there's less chance she could slip and tell him." Callie points out.

"Uh huh," Arizona says giving her a stern look. "You better hope so, that parrot wasn't cheap and the kids are going to love it!" She adds laughing.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Rainy day off, no boating for me and another chapter for you...**_

* * *

"He's going to be Captain America?" Jo leans over to tell Arizona as the scrub out of surgery.

"Really? Oh cool, the kids will love that. Does that mean you're going to be Peggy Carter?" Arizona replies.

"Tempting, but I'm going as Lara Croft, mainly because I found these awesome boots that are perfect for it." Jo says laughing.

Laughing with her, Arizona doesn't say a thing about her own costume.

Jo glances at the blonde, she bet Alex $50 that she could find out what Arizona's costume is before Halloween and now it's tomorrow and she doesn't know.

"I know what you're trying to do Jo, just let it go, you'll find out tomorrow." Arizona says, flashing a bright smile, hoping Jo takes the bait.

"Okay, okay, but if you need any help getting ready let me know." Jo replies.

* * *

"She's going to be Elsa, pay up." Jo says later when she runs into Alex.

"No way, too obvious. And I'm not paying up until tomorrow when I can see it for myself." He says smirking and knocking her hand away.

"I told her that you were going to be Captain America and she believed me." Jo adds.

"She probably didn't believe you, she knows that you were just trying to find out what she's wearing." Alex says smugly.

"Whatever Alex," she says over her shoulder as she leaves.

* * *

"Did you get everything in to your office without anyone seeing it?" Arizona asks Callie at lunch.

"Yes, it's all set and I told security to restrict my office so no one, not even the cleaning crew can get in there." Callie says proud of herself for thinking of it.

"Oh good idea! Jo told me that Alex is going to Captain America and she's going a Lara Croft, but I think it was just her trying to get me to tell her what I'm going as, so I told her to 'Let it Go'." Arizona says smiling.

"That's good, now they think you're going as Elsa. They are going to be amazed when they see you and the kids all dressed up." Callie says laughing.

"Amelia has an Olaf costume in the back of her Subaru for Bailey, so I figured that would throw them off too." The blonde adds. "Now what is your costume going to be? Arizona asks Callie.

"It's a surprise, but you're going to love it." Callie says smiling mischievously.

* * *

The next day in Callie's office, Amelia is helping Arizona into her costume, while Callie is working on the Parrot's legs, the clamp isn't working right so it won't stay on her shoulder.

"Oh my god, Arizona are you sure you can walk in this? Maybe you should use your crutch instead of this cane." Amelia suggests looking over to Callie for help.

"The crutch doesn't match the costume." Arizona replies.

"But this costume is designed for someone who has two legs, just wear your prosthetic if you're going to use the cane." Amelia points out.

Turning around, Callie watches Arizona walking around with the cane. Then replies, "Honey, Amelia is right. You either need the crutch or your leg, that cane isn't going to help you walk as much as the crutch will."

Disappointed, Arizona sits down and slips the prosthetic on.

"Okay, let's see if this will work now," Callie says approaching the blonde pirate with the parrot. Carefully attaching the parrot to her costume, Callie then runs a strap under the jacket to secure it better. "Is that okay, or is it uncomfortable?"

"It's okay, but yes a little uncomfortable." Arizona admits. "Calliope, aren't you going to put on your costume?"

"I will after you leave. Amelia, she's all set. Help her sneak up to Peds and I'll check on "Meredith and Maggie and see if the kids are ready." Callie replies, then adds, "Arizona you look great!"

"Thanks for your help Cal!" Arizona says leaning over to kiss her lightly.

Returning the kiss, Callie winks at Amelia, who knows what Callie's got planned for the blonde.

Turning her head slightly, Arizona catches something in Amelia's eye, "What the?" She asks narrowing her eyes and looking from one brunette to the other. "Calliope, you know that I hate surprises..." she says slightly threatening her.

"I swear that you'll like this one." Callie says reaching out to reassure her.

"Hmm, I guess we'll find out soon." She says, then to Pete the parrot she says, "Let's weigh anchor and hoist the mizzen!"

"Aye, Aye Captain Silver!" The parrot replies, which makes Arizona giggle.

Callie and Amelia share a smile and Amelia picks up the crutches and follows the blonde out the door.

* * *

Upstairs in the Peds on-call room, Jo is wearing the Lara Croft costume and she's impatiently waiting for Alex to come out of the bathroom. "Alex! Just come out already." She pleads.

"I can't believe you talked me into this. GI Joe was a better costume." He grumbles as he finally comes out for her to see it.

"It looks perfect," she says laughing at him.

Looking in the mirror he turns and shakes his head, "Its not fair, you get to look like that and I'm a freaking Ninja Turtle!" He complains.

"Well, you get to be Indiana Jones later, but this is for the kids!" She says sidling up to him and kissing him lightly.

"Okay, let's go." He says taking the fake scabbard and shoving it into the sheath on his back smoothly.

Laughing at him, Jo follows him out the door, "That was hot, well for a turtle."

* * *

As they go down the hall, Alex stops suddenly when he sees Arizona in her full costume surrounded by their co-workers. "Jo you suck." He says shaking his head and walking up to her.

"Cowabunga!" He says loudly greeting them.

They all turn towards him and Arizona turns and he can see her full costume.

"Ahoy matey," she says, then the parrot repeats it.

"Nice costume Robbins," he says turning his head slightly to glare at Jo.

"Oh Jo, I love those boots!" Arizona says as Jo walks up to her. Then the parrot repeats it and everyone laughs.

Amelia reaches up and turns off the parrot. "Uh, you're going to want to remember to turn him off," she reminds her.

"Thanks Amelia. Okay so where's Callie and the kids?" Arizona asks glancing around.

"Oh they'll be here any minute." Amelia assures the blonde.

"Ahoy!" Zola says when she spots Arizona and then Bailey repeats it.

Reaching up to turn the parrot back on, Arizona turns to greet them, "Ahoy me hearties!" she says bending down when they run up to her. Then Pete the Parrot repeats it and the kids are thrilled.

"You guys look awesome! But where's Sofia?" She asks confused, then spots Meredith walking towards them. "Where's Callie and Sofia?" She asks her.

"They'll be here, so ahead and start your rounds." Meredith advises her. Then glancing over at Alex she says, "Cowabunga dude."

Smirking at her, he turns to Arizona, "Let's go, the kids are waiting for us in the common room."

"Okay, you first." She says motioning him to make his entrance.

Alex looks over at Jo and she smiles and nods to him to go.

Entering the common room, Alex bellows, "Cowabunga dudes and dudettes!"

The kids love it and they cheer at him and he continues throwing out more lingo from the Ninja turtles, then he turns around and tells them, "Okay guys, next up is really bad dude, but don't worry between me and Lara Croft, you'll be safe from Long John Silver!"

Arizona enters with Zola and Bailey, "Ahoy me hearties!" She says greeting them and then Pete repeats it and the kids scream happily. Now Alex, Jo and the kids are passing out candy and suddenly there's music.

Arizona looks over towards the door to see what is happening, and Amelia reaches up and turns it off again, because she knows that Callie will be here any second and it's probably not a good idea for Pete to repeat her reaction.

Sofia enters dressed as Princess Jasmine and the song 'A Whole New World' begins to play with Sofia mouthing the words, but then Callie appears dressed as Aladdin and she's actually singing the song.

The kids are excited and Sofia gets distracted, so Meredith takes her hand and helps her hand out candy.

Arizona can't help but smile, she can't believe that Callie set up Sofia to upstage her, but she loves it.

Callie moves around the room singing to each kid, but she glances over to Arizona to see her reaction and is relieved to see the joy on her face as she watches their daughter dance around the room handing out candy.

* * *

"Oh my god that was so fun," Callie says to the blonde as they take off their costumes in her office.

"It was fun, thank you for upstaging me and Alex. I think we needed that." Arizona confesses.

"Well, it was Meredith's idea. She found the Jasmine costume last year but Zola didn't want to wear it at the last minute, so she brought it in and it fit Sofia perfectly." Callie explains.

"Well, it was an awesome surprise. And you know that I love to hear you sing," Arizona reminds her as she walks over to kiss her.

"I love to sing, especially to you and Sofia." Callie says returning the kiss and pulling the blonde in tightly.

"Okay, so I just need to finish up rounds and then I'll meet you at the house? I'll pick up the pizza." Arizona says as they start to get their things together.

"Sounds great, I'll get Sofia and head home. Callie says watching Arizona struggle to get all of her costume together. "Wait, let me take some of this home, since I'm going now." She offers.

"Are you sure? I can page Alex to come help me." She replies.

"No, I'll get. Just leave it here and go finish up!" Callie says, shooing the blonde out the door.

* * *

Sitting at home on the couch, Callie is setting up the video link on the tv, so they can watch the party. Amelia worked with the AV guys at the hospital to set up a camera and record the party this year.

"Sofia, are you ready?" Callie asks going down the hall to check on her.

"Momma, can we sing to the trick or treaters?" Sofia asks.

"Oh, we can try. Come help me set up the karaoke machine, mija," she says, "Now what songs do you want to sing?"

"Disney!" Sofia exclaims.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that. Okay, let's get it set up before Momma gets here with the pizza." Callie replies.

"Can we sing a song to Momma when she comes home?" Sofia asks as she goes over to look out the window.

Noting that her daughter said home and not here, Callie smiles. She finds herself thinking of this house as home for Arizona too and doesn't want to press the issue, but she's really hoping that they will all be living here by Christmas.

"Momma's here!" Sofia says reaching up to open the door.

"Wait mija, we need to pick a song out." Callie says glancing at the cd cover to see what number to pick, when Sofia punches one in and the music begins.

Callie starts to sing to Sofia, who is leaning against her waiting for Arizona. Just as the door opens they are singing, "Under the Sea..."

Arizona heard the music before she opened the door, so she enters carefully and sits on the bench just inside the door so she can enjoy the serenade.

As the song finishes, Callie gets up to help her, "That's a lot of pizza, Arizona." She says taking the two pizzas.

"Alex and Jo are coming over," she explains. "Jo wants to hand out candy and they won't get many trick or treaters at the loft."

"Mami, can we pick out a song to sing to Uncle Alex?" Sofia asks.

"Go ahead and pick it, then hit pause so it's ready." Callie says to their daughter. Then to Arizona she adds, "I may have created a karaoke monster."

"Now there's two of them!" She says playfully leaning in for a kiss.

"Hey, I'm not a monster!" Callie counters.

"Oh right, I gave you that thing for Christmas and you went through every CD that day. You almost lost your voice!" Arizona reminds her.

"I love this, it was a really good gift!" Callie admits.

"I love that you love it and I love that our daughter does too. Now, why aren't you in costume?" Arizona asks.

"You're not in costume either." Callie points out.

"Why do you think I invited Alex and Jo, they're still in costume so they can hand out candy and we can watch comfortably on the couch." Arizona replies smugly.

"Oh, I love that idea," Callie replies.

"Too bad you'll be at the door singing all night." Arizona teases as she pulls down plates for the pizza.

"I'm sure Jo can sing a few songs with Sof." Callie says opening up a bottle of wine.


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: I took a temp job and my time to write was greatly reduced this week. (sad face)**_

* * *

"Oh my god, that was so much fun." Callie says entering the bedroom. "I can't believe how many Disney songs Jo knows!"

"Yeah, I think she misses having Sofia around to watch movies with." Arizona replies.

"Well, we should have them over more often." Callie says, then realizes what she's just said, so she sits down beside the blonde and continues. "You know when you move back in, and I-I think you should move back now."

"Calliope, we talked about this and I thought we agreed to six months." The blonde says softly.

"Arizona, that was three months ago and since then everything has changed, we've changed..." Callie says rapidly.

"I didn't say no, Callie." Arizona blurts out interrupting her.

"But you didn't say yes." She counters.

"It would really amazing to be back home before the holidays, I admit. But are you sure that we're not just getting caught up in the idea of being a family again?" The blonde asks carefully.

"Arizona, if we have learned anything, it's that anything can happen. Let's not waste any more time not being together. I love you and I want you to come home as soon as possible," Callie exclaims.

"Okay." Arizona replies.

"Okay?" Callie repeats, then realizing that she said yes, the brunette pulls her face in and kisses her softly.

"You are right." Arizona adds, deepening the kiss.

"I am!" Callie agrees, then playfully pushes the blonde back on to the bed.

* * *

"Amelia, I, uh, need to talk to you today." Arizona says the next morning when they run into each other at the coffee cart.

"Just tell me when." She replies, "I knew it was just a matter of time."

"Excuse me?" Arizona says to the brunette when she turns around.

"You want to tell me that you're ready to move back in with Callie, so okay. Move back. It's fine. I'm happy for you." Amelia replies quickly.

"Wait, what the hell, Amelia?" Arizona asks grabbing her arm and turning her around to face her.

"It's expected, there's nothing to talk about." Amelia says simply.

"Okay, but what if I wanted to discuss it with you?" Arizona says feigning hurt.

"Seriously? I know you've decided so what is there to discuss?" Amelia asks.

Sighing Arizona smiles, "Maybe I just wanted to talk it over with my friend," she replies nervously.

Returning the smile, Amelia says, "Lunch at 11:30?"

"Yes, much better." Arizona replies, "I'll see you then."

* * *

"The kids loved yesterday, Callie." Meredith says as they sit in Callie's office eating lunch.

"Oh my god, I had so much fun, then Karev and Jo came over and we sang Disney songs to the trick or treaters." Callie replies.

"I'm sorry we missed that!" Meredith exclaims laughing. "Were you all still in costumes?"

"God no, even Sofia was over wearing a costume by that time." Callie replies.

"I still can't believe that Sofia didn't want to go trick or treating. You're so lucky. We had to take Bailey out and Ellis was fussy, we barely made it to the end of the block." Meredith complains.

"Well, I kind of missed it and I'm afraid she won't want to go next year," Callie says pouting.

"Our kids are growing up Callie, that's a good thing." Meredith reminds her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Callie says, smiling, then she looks away sadly.

"Callie, what's going on? You're all over the place right now. Did something happen with you and Arizona?" Meredith asks confused.

"No, it's just that I am just excited that Arizona is finally coming home but I keep kicking myself us being apart for the last two years." Callie replies sadly.

"Cal, being apart the last two years may be what made this possible, everything happens for a reason." Meredith replies.

"Do you really believe that everything happens for a reason? Everything?" Callie asks suddenly tearful.

"I do, I have to believe it," Meredith replies firmly.

"Yeah, yeah, me too." Callie says thoughtfully.

* * *

"I'm just saying that I think she's finally ready for us to be together, so, yes, I agreed to move back in." Arizona explains to Amelia over lunch.

"But Arizona are you ready to be an 'us' again with Callie?" Amelia asks.

Nodding quickly as she takes a sip of her tea, Arizona replies, "I'm so ready. I've practically held my breath for two years hoping that she didn't meet someone new and she didn't, so it's meant to be."

"You think it's that simple? If Owen comes back in two years and I'm still single then I'm meant to be with him?" Amelia replies.

"I can't speak for your relationship, only my own. But I don't think you'll be single when he comes back. You're amazing, you need to get back out there. Oh, I know. We need a girls' night out!"

"No, no we're not doing a girl's night out. That sounds like me being a third wheel to you and Callie. No thanks." Amelia says shooting down the idea quickly.

"No, it won't be. We'll invite Maggie and Stephanie too. It'll be fun. Amelia, please say yes to girls' night?" Arizona says excitedly.

"I'm a maybe on girls' night. I need more information. You talk to Edwards and Pierce and if they're in, I'll consider it." Amelia says checking her phone. "Okay my labs are back. I need to go. Keep me posted on girls' night." She says teasing the blonde.

* * *

"Hello Calliope." Arizona says stepping in front of her suddenly.

"Oh my god, Arizona! How is your day?" The brunette gasps, then realizing who it is she flashes a big smile.

"Good, and it just got better." Arizona says excitedly.

"Oh yeah?" Callie asks raising an eyebrow and noticing that there's an on-call room behind them, she takes Arizona's hand and pulls her in with her. Shutting the door, she leans in and kisses the blonde.

Returning the kiss but pulling away, Arizona says softly, "Um this would be amazing, if I didn't have surgery in 30 minutes."

Closing her eyes and dialing back her libido, Callie looks at the blonde. "Sorry, I thought..."

"And that's a good thought. An awesome thought, but I have surgery." She reminds her. "Oh but what I'm excited about is that I'm planning a girls' night to help Amelia get over Owen. She needs to get out there and meet someone new." Arizona explains.

"Well, okay then." Callie says disappointed and reaching for the door, "Good luck with that and I'm going to go back to work."

"Wait, Callie you didn't say yes to girls' night, you'll go right?" Arizona asks her.

"Oh I'm definitely going." Callie says opening up the door.

"Wait what does that mean?" Arizona says reaching out and shutting the door.

"It means I'm saying yes to girls' night." Callie replies moving in to kiss her lightly.

Pulling back, Arizona looks in those soft brown eyes for a sign of what Callie really meant.

Sighing as she realizes that she can't lie to the blonde, she adds, "It's just if I don't go, then it's just you and Amelia. So of course, I'll go." Callie replies lightly, "And that's not much of a girls' night."

"Well, I'm also inviting Pierce and Edwards, so I won't just be me and Amelia. Uh, Calliope, is there something here that we need to talk about?" Arizona probes deeper.

"Arizona, it's nothing and you have surgery in 30 minutes. Go be awesome!" Callie replies reaching up to caress her face.

Kissing the brunette, Arizona smiles then looks seriously at her and replies, "Oh it's something and we're going to talk about this tonight."


	26. Chapter 26

"Girls' night is all coming together! Stephanie and Maggie are both coming and Amelia's going to drive." Arizona says over dinner that night.

"Ok, that's good. But what are we doing?" Callie asks tentatively. As much as she hates the idea of Girls' night, she has to admit, they have been fun in the past.

"We're meeting at Joe's at 7:30 on Saturday night," she replies. "Meredith offered to have Sofia sleep over, so we can drop her off on the way."

"Arizona, please tell me that you didn't invite Meredith, she just had a baby..." Callie begins to worry.

"Calliope, I let her know that we were going out and she admitted that she's not quite ready, but when Ellis is a little older, she wants to go out with us." Arizona replies, looking down annoyed that Callie immediately thought the worst about her.

Noticing the downward glance of the blonde, Callie realizes what she just did. "I'm sorry." Callie says reaching over to squeeze her hand. "Of course you told her about Girls' night. It would be rude to leave her out. I just, Derek died and she left and now that she's back...I don't know, it's hard. I think I'm feeling his loss more every time I see her with the kids." Callie says wiping a tear from her face with her other hand.

"I know what you mean and I'm sure that's why she left." Arizona replies, cupping Callie's chin in her hand and moving to kiss her lightly. Then clearing her throat, the blonde pulls back and pauses a moment. She really wants to ask Callie about her comment earlier, the more she thinks about it, the more she's afraid to ask.

"About what I said earlier today, I know there's nothing going on between you and Amelia. I shouldn't have said that." Callie apologizes.

"No, but you did and Callie, you first asked me to move in, right after you found out that Amelia and I were discussing moving in together. Now that you and I have grown closer, you are still worried about me and Amelia? I can't help but wonder if that's the main reason that you want me to move back." Arizona replies angrily. "You still don't trust me. It's been two years Calliope."

Biting her lip. Callie looks down. She's wondering about that too. "It's just that I see the way she looks at you sometimes and I worry that it's only a matter of time before you two..." She admits.

Before Callie can finish that sentence Arizona pushes away from the table and leaves the room.

"Arizona..." Callie says getting up to follow her, but then the blonde returns with her overnight bag.

"Callie, I can't even... I need space to think. I-I-I'm going to go." Arizona says visibly upset.

"Please don't leave. We should talk about this." Callie replies.

"I thought you wanted me to move back because we're in a good place, not because you don't trust me to live with one of my friends. A friend whom I've been very close to during our separation and there is nothing between us. I don't know what you think you see when she looks at me, but you're wrong Calliope. Amelia is straight and there is nothing but friendship between us. You're way off base here. And I'm sorry but I need to leave now or I may say some things that I will regret. So I'm leaving, I'll call you later. Bye." The blonde says before walking out the door.

* * *

Entering the condo, Arizona sets her purse down, looks at Amelia on the couch and then heads to her room.

Amelia looks up from her medical journal and mutes the TV, debating on whether to check on the blonde. Hearing her shower turn on, the brunette goes back to reading. Then she hears Arizona's phone buzzing in her bag. Being surgeons, she goes over and removes it to see who's calling. Seeing Callie's picture, Amelia drops the phone back in the bag and goes back to her reading.

About 15 minutes later, Arizona comes in to retrieve her purse and pulls out her phone. She unlocks it, scans it quickly and throws it back in.

"Hey, is everything all right? I thought you were staying over at the house tonight." Amelia says probing gently.

"I, uh, have an early day tomorrow. So I decided to come back here." The blonde says deflecting the question.

"You're phone has been buzzing non-stop since you got home. I checked to make sure it wasn't the hospital, so I know that Callie's trying to get a hold of you. I didn't mean to pry." Amelia admits, apologizing for intruding.

"Oh, yeah. We, uh, had a disagreement. Amelia, I'm not ready to talk about it. I just need some space right now. And I'm not moving this weekend." Arizona replies, before heading back to her room.

Stunned Amelia, sits there for a moment, unsure of what to do. Arizona asked for space, so she decides to give it to her. But she really wants to know what happened. A disagreement and she's not moving, that sounds big. The brunette can't help but wonder if they are fighting over this girls' night thing or if something else happened.

* * *

"What's going on? Why did girls' night get canceled?" Maggie asks Amelia when the run into each other at the coffee cart.

"I don't know." Amelia says wondering why Arizona didn't tell her it was canceled.

"I was kind of looking forward to it." Maggie says, then noticing Amelia's body language, she adds, "You didn't know that it was canceled did you?"

"Uh no, I haven't seen her today, she had an early surgery." Amelia explains.

"She sent me a text first thing this morning." Maggie replies, "I wonder why she didn't tell you yet?"

"She knew I was up late working on a journal article, she just didn't want to wake me." Amelia suggests.

"Hmm, I wonder what's going on. She was all about it yesterday." Maggie says turning to see Callie approaching. "Oh I'll ask Callie."

"No! Don't." Amelia says quickly, then moving in front of the other doctor she greets her. "Good morning Callie."

"Uh, good morning Amelia, Maggie." She greets them, nods to the barista and then takes her coffee quickly pays and awkwardly says, "I have a thing and I'm late."

"That was a bit odd, even for her." Maggie says watching her leave.

"Okay, well I have to go too." Amelia replies walking away quickly.

"What the hell is going on?" Maggie wonders aloud.

"Why did Arizona cancel girls' night?" Stephanie asks approaching Maggie and overhearing her question.

"I don't know, but something is up. Torres and Shepherd are acting weird today." Maggie replies.

"Oh god, you don't think...?" Stephanie starts to ask but Maggie interrupts her.

"Nothing happened between Torres and Shepherd, don't even go there Stephanie."

"I wasn't going to, I'm wondering if something happened between Shepherd and Robbins." Stephanie replies.

"Oh god, I didn't think of that." Maggie says sadly. "I really hope that you're wrong."

* * *

"Arizona, I want to say something." Callie says when Arizona enters the room to scrub out after her surgery.

Glaring at the brunette, Arizona silently goes over to the sink and begins scrubbing.

"I was wrong to say anything about you and Amelia. It was off base." Callie begins.

Ripping off her gown, Arizona stares at her and then walks out of the room.

Following her out, Callie stops in her tracks when she spots Amelia coming toward them.

Arizona looks from one to the other and then abruptly walks off down the hall, leaving Callie and Amelia to stand there wondering what's going on.

"I don't know what's going on, but I feel like I'm involved somehow." Amelia says approaching Callie.

"It's ... Look, I'm an idiot and I said something way off base about you and Arizona." Callie admits.

"What? We're friends, good friends." Amelia replies, then angrily, she adds, "God Torres, you need to get your shit together, Arizona has spent two years waiting to get back with you. She hasn't even looked at anyone else."

"Really? No one?" Callie asks the brunette.

"Seriously, how do you not know this or trust this about her?" Amelia replies.

"She cheated on me. I just..." Callie begins.

"You just think that she spent two years miserably single just to get back together with you and then cheat on you with who? me?" Amelia asks, suddenly figuring out what's going on.

"It's just that I see you two together and I can't help but think you're really good for her Amelia." Callie admits suddenly.

"She's really good for me too, but as a friend." Amelia replies.

"But you're in love with her." Callie says flatly.

"I'm not a lesbian." Amelia responds, then stalks off.


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: I'm overwhelmed by the response to this storyline! I have to admit, that it makes writing much more fun to have the interactions. Unfortunately, I have to run up to the ER to check on my mom, so I'm posting this one and didn't get the next one done. Don't worry though, I should get the next chapter done and posted tonight, provided everything goes okay with Mom. And it should...**_

* * *

Maggie finally catches a break in her schedule and she slips into the attendings' lounge to get her lunch. Crossing the room she spots Arizona dozing on the couch, so she gets her lunch and sits down at the table to eat.

Arizona stirs and sits up suddenly, "What time is it?" She asks looking around the room.

"It's just after 1 pm," Maggie replies. "Hey, I'm sorry that you canceled girls' night but I think we're going to go without you, is that okay?"

"Ugh, I can't believe that I fell asleep," Arizona says standing up to stretch, then realizing what Maggie has said she goes over and sits down at the table. "Oh that's fine. You all should go out, you're single. I just... something came up and it's not a good time for me to go out."

"Torres is on a rampage today and Shepherd is hiding in her office, I don't know what happened and it's none of my business, but you should know that there are a lot of rumors going around." Maggie says honestly.

"People talk. In this hospital, they talk a lot, they just rarely know what's actually going on. Thanks for letting me know Maggie. I need to talk to Callie. We had a disagreement last night and I got really hurt and upset, so I just left. I was feeling so much that I didn't want to say anything or it would all come out. Does that make any sense?" Arizona asks.

"Yeah, it makes sense to me. You needed time to process your feelings. I've noticed that we're a lot a like in that way. My go to reaction when challenged is to shut down, but as a surgeon I can't do that, but in my personal life, I do it all the time. I have to remind myself to 'bring the thunder', that's what I call it." Maggie admits shyly.

"Bring the thunder? Hmm, I need to remember that. Callie certainly knows how to do it." Arizona says almost to herself.

Standing up she goes to the fridge and looks in, then remembers that she didn't bring anything today. "I've only got a half hour before my next surgery, I better run downstairs and get something to eat. Thanks Maggie."

"You're welcome. Now don't forget to 'bring the thunder!'' She says as Arizona leaves the room.

* * *

Grabbing a protein shake in the cafeteria, Arizona decides to stop by Callie's lab before her next surgery.

"Hey", she says at the door.

Looking up, Callie is surprised to see the blonde, so she reacts neutrally and waits for her to continue.

Stepping into the lab and letting the door shut behind her, Arizona crosses the room to stand in front of the brunette.

"I'm sorry that I left and that I haven't responded to your messages. I just really needed some time to process everything. I'm going to be done early today and I'd like to go to the house and fix dinner for us. Would you be okay with that?" Arizona asks.

Nodding Callie agrees. "And then we'll talk about this." Callie replies not asking.

"Yes, then we'll talk about this." Arizona says leaning in and kissing her lightly.

Closing her eyes as the pink lips brush hers. Callie sighs, "I love you and I'm sorry." She whispers, pulling the blonde in for a hug.

"I love you too." Arizona replies, returning the embrace.

* * *

Scrubbing out of her surgery, Arizona was surprised to see Amelia enter the OR instead of Edwards. Now they are done and scrubbing out.

"Hey, I was expecting Edwards today..." Arizona says glancing sideways at the brunette.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you and it seems like you're avoiding me." Amelia begins, "Arizona, I don't understand what's going on, but I had an odd conversation with Callie and I want to make sure that we're okay," she confesses.

"We're fine. I sort of freaked out last night over something ridiculous that Callie said and I over-reacted. I'm going over there tonight and fixing her dinner so we can talk it out. Maggie says you're all going to do girls' night without us and you should." Arizona explains as she carefully finishes scrubbing.

"I just feel like I should explain something. I'm not a lesbian. I mean, I have, you know, been with women, but I'm not. I just tried a lot of things besides drugs, I mean." Amelia adds.

"Okay," Arizona replies. Confused and concerned that Amelia is about to go 'straight girl crush confession', the blonde turns back to the sink to avoid those steel blue eyes staring intently at her.

Watching the blonde avoid eye contact with her, Amelia chickens out and instead of continuing, she blurts out, "I, uh, I have to go," before she bolts from the scrub room.

Sighing, Arizona says to herself, "Damn it, how did I miss this?".

* * *

Walking on the peds unit, Arizona is surprised to run into Jo.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Alex left last night, he went without me." Jo begins to explain.

"He what? How can you meet his family, if you don't go with him?" She asks.

"I know right? His sister called late yesterday and he just took off for the airport. I went home last night and he wasn't there, then he called me to tell me what was going on." Jo replies. "It sounds like his mom may have tried to commit suicide and his sister may have been the one to find her."

"Oh," Arizona replies considering how Alex would handle that. "Jo, get on a plane and go. He needs you, he won't ask you to come, but go."

"Really? I mean that's what I thought too. But he said not to, to just stay out of it." Jo explains.

"Trust me on this. Just go. They weigh heavy on him, I picked him up from the airport last time he went and he was a mess. Do you need a ride to the airport? I'm almost done for the day." Arizona offers.

* * *

"Hey," Arizona says before crossing the room to greet Callie when she comes home that night.

Surprised as the blonde approaches, Callie smiles and pulls her in to her. "You don't know how good it is to see you, here, tonight. Last night, I was afraid..." Her voice trails off into the blonde's lips as the brush hers softly.

"Not yet. Let's eat first." Arizona says and Callie spots Sofia at the table eating a piece of pizza.

"I thought you were cooking?" She asks teasing.

"I thought I was cooking too, but instead I took Jo to the airport." Arizona explains as they walk over to the table.

"Mija," Callie says greeting her daughter with a kiss on the head.

"Mami, I have two pieces of pizza." Sofia says as Callie sits down.

"Two pieces?" Callie asks teasing her, then looking over at Arizona, she realizes that the blonde cut the pizza into smaller pieces.

"Sofia, when you're done, it's bath time. Remember what we talked about?" Arizona reminds the little girl.

"I remember Momma. Can I have one more piece of pizza?" She asks.

"Of course, baby. Here's another one." Arizona says as she puts another piece on the plate.

They eat in silence mostly, until Sofia is finished. Then Arizona takes her in and helps her get her bath started. She's five now, so she can bath herself for the most part.

"Oh, you should go shower and relax. I'll clean up." Arizona offers when she returns to see the brunette clearing off the table.

"Are you sure? You worked all day too." Callie reminds her.

"Yes, I'm sure. Let me do this. Go and I'll finish this." Arizona says smiling at her.

Walking over to the blonde, Callie leans in and kisses her, "Thank you. I'll be right back." She says before leaving.

* * *

In her room, Callie debates on whether to take a shower or just wash her face. She's really tired, but she wants to talk with Arizona, so she decides to take a shower. Still confused about the blonde's behavior, Callie still can't help but be relieved that she's here and they are going to talk. If it was something seriously wrong, she wouldn't have done all of this, so it must be okay. They're going to be okay, she realizes.

In the other room, Arizona is putting Sofia to bed and reading her a story. The blonde can't help but be happy to have this opportunity to just have a regular night with their daughter in their home. This is how Sofia's every night should be, she thinks to herself. I want this for her. I want this for me, but she still struggles with whether she and Callie are ready to do this again. The last thing either of them wants is for it not to work again.

* * *

Sipping a glass of wine, Arizona ruminates on her last conversation with Amelia. Closing her eyes, she realizes that she needs to talk with her friend. And she's really not looking forward to that conversation. It's one, that she's had before. Everyone has friend crushes and she admits that she had one on Amelia, but that's all it was. And she thinks that's all it is for Amelia too, since she never noticed any sexual tension between them. Reassuring herself that Amelia isn't feeling anything more for her than that, the blonde looks up to see Callie entering the room.

"Hmm, you smell wonderful." Arizona says as she sits down on the couch beside her and leans over to kiss her.

"I feel much better, thank you for suggesting it." Callie replies. Pausing to search the blonde's face and note the color of her eyes, ocean blue is always a good sign. It means she's relaxed and not stressed out.

"First, I want to explain and apologize for over-reacting." Arizona begins. "I hope you know that I left because I was upset and needed to sort things out before I could talk about them. I don't think I realized how much I have bottled up being alone the last year or so. And you know that I tend to shut down during confrontations, so thank you for giving me space. And I did listen to all of your messages."

"Okay, so I probably should confess that I spoke with Amelia this morning and maybe said something I shouldn't have." Callie confesses, a bit worried but she knows that she has to be honest about it.


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: Well, they are admitting Mom since she's on a blood thinner and can't go into the cath lab today. I went in to work and they sent me home, so I grabbed my laptop and I'm finishing this chapter from the ER of a small area hospital, while Mom dozes in the bed. Hoping a Callie Torres will breeze in and change clothes right in the hall outside the room...**_

* * *

"Okay, well that explains what she said to me today after surgery then." Arizona replies, after Callie recounts the conversation that she had with Amelia that morning. "It's just a friend crush Calliope. She's not in love with me. I-I would know, we live together."

"A friend crush? You mean she has a girl crush on you?" Callie asks.

"Yes, similar to how you are around Maggie." Arizona counters.

"Maggie? I don't know what you're talking about. I don't..." Callie begins to defend herself.

"Calliope, it's not a bad thing. Last week you talked about Maggie all through dinner, it's okay. It's just a friend crush. I get it and I'm not worried about it. We will have crushes on people, platonic crushes are normal. And I need you to know that while I think Amelia is amazing in many ways, I'm not interested in anything other than friendship with her." Arizona explains.

Taking a sip of her wine, Callie considers the blonde's comments. She realizes that it is true that she has a little crush on Maggie, but that's all it is. Its similar to how she felt in awe of Meredith when they first met. It was more than a little weird when she realized that she and George both had crushes on her, it was later that she found out they had slept together.

"Calliope?" Arizona saying her name, brings her back and the brunette shakes her head lightly.

"Sorry, I just... never mind. Yes, I do have a friend crush on Maggie." Callie admits. "Look I'm sorry that I hit you with all of this at once. Sometimes my filter doesn't work and I just blurt out whatever is on my mind."

"I know, but you need to know that when you do that it sometimes freaks me out and I need time to process it." Arizona replies.

"Okay, I am going to work on that." Callie says sitting back and taking the blonde's hand in her own.

* * *

"Amelia?" Arizona calls out the next morning when she stops by the condo to change for work.

"Hold on, I'll be out in a minute." Amelia calls from her bedroom.

Not thinking anything about it, Arizona heads into her room to change, then hearing voices in the hall, she realizes that the brunette has an overnight guest. The blonde pauses at her door to see if she can recognize the voice.

The front door closes and then Arizona slips her sweater on and steps out in to the hall.

"He didn't have to leave." She says.

Jumping at the voice behind her, Amelia says, "Damn, you scared me. And yes, he did," she says turning on the coffee pot. "I need a shower, I'll see you later."

Watching her go back to her room, Arizona feels badly about yesterday. Amelia must too since she brought some guy home last night. "Crap, I need to fix this."

Taking a post it out, she writes her a note and sticks it to the coffee maker. "lunch at 1 pm, I'm buying."

* * *

Walking into the locker room, Arizona's phone buzzes. "Lunch at noon? Deli down the street?"

Smiling, the blonde replies, "perfect, see you there," she return texts.

Changing into scrubs, she hears the door open and turns to see Callie entering.

"Are you just getting here?" Arizona asks concerned.

"Yeah, Sofia had a melt down after you left, because she didn't get to say good bye to you this morning." Callie informs her.

"Oops, sorry Cal. I didn't want to wake her. I'll go down and see her before surgery." Arizona says moving in to kiss her.

"Hey, I meant what I said last night. I really want you to move back in, even if you feel like you need to stay in the guest room at first." Callie says softly.

"Calliope, I already have a roommate and a place to live. When I move back it's because we're together." Arizona replies easily, then sneaks in another light kiss. "Have an awesome day," she says as she leaves the locker room.

Smiling to herself Callie quickly changes into scrubs. She doesn't have any surgery scheduled and she's planning to work in the lab all day, but she's on call for the ER today so she wants to be ready.

* * *

Meredith enters the lab and stares at Callie a moment, waiting for her to notice her.

Glancing up slightly Callie is startled to see her. "Jesus Meredith, how long have you been standing there?" She asks.

"Not long. What's going on? I just saw Arizona in the daycare and she said you guys aren't going out Saturday. But the girls already have their sleepover planned out, Sofia has to sleep over." Meredith says firmly.

"Okay, Sofia will sleep over as planned." Callie replies and goes back to her work.

"So what's going on with you and Arizona?" Meredith asks.

"It was just a slight misunderstanding. We're fine. But she doesn't want to go out on Saturday, so they are going without us." Callie explains.

"Okay, well then you could come over and hang out with me and the kids." Meredith offers. "We could have a Mom's night in."

"Ha! Funny. I'll mention it to Arizona and let you know." Callie replies. Then suddenly both of their pagers go off. And they take off for the ER.

* * *

"Multiple car accident, we have a family in route, a father and two kids." Jackson says as the two surgeons approach the desk.

Waiting at the ambulance bay, Callie glances around and spots Arizona. "Are you on call for Peds?" she asks her.

"Yes, with Alex out of town, I am." She explains.

The first ambulance arrives and it's a seven year old with multiple lacerations and possible internal injuries, Meredith and Arizona take him.

The next one arrives and it's the father, his left side hip is shattered and he has a compound fracture of his fibula. Callie takes him into the trauma room and Stephanie joins her with two new interns. "Don't touch him or do anything until I tell you what to do." She says glaring at the interns. "Edwards get the portable xray in here and let's get a shot of his hip and leg. You, call up and book us an OR and tell them I need Bohkee." Callie yells at one of the interns.

"What's a Bohkee?" He asks.

"Just book the OR and have them find Bohkee, okay?" Edwards says coming back into the room with the portable xray.

Nodding the intern gets on the phone and relays the request.

As soon as the xrays are done, Callie hands the other intern the blood samples and tells her to run them to the lab and have them ran STAT. Then she yells to the rest of the people in the room to move, "We're going to OR...? She looks over at the intern who reserved the OR and he is confused a minute before he realizes what she's waiting for.

"OR 4," he replies loudly.

"Crap, not OR 4." Callie says under her breath.

"What's wrong with OR 4?" He asks Edwards as the cram into the elevator.

"I avoid that OR, because its the one that I was in after my car accident." Callie replies to him.

* * *

 _ **Okay, I'm just stopping here so I can post and Mom can get moved up to a room. I promise you another chapter tonight!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: Okay, home now and have an early day tomorrow. Hope this chapter tides you over until tomorrow night!**_

* * *

Scrubbing into surgery, Arizona and Meredith discuss the patient and possible scenarios. It's been a while since they've operated together but neither is worried as both know the other is extremely capable.

"What OR is Callie in?" Arizona asks suddenly as she realizes that they are heading into Callie's favorite OR.

"OR 4," Meredith replies.

"Oh crap, she hates that one." Arizona says cringing.

"Yeah, well we all have ORs that haunt us." Meredith says glancing around.

"Good point. Let's not go there." Arizona says backing into the door to enter the OR.

* * *

Several hours later and Callie and Edwards are finally closing up the patient. Callie thanks Bohkee for changing her scheduled procedure to work with her today and then looks at the clock and is surprised that its been 5 hours. Stretching her back as they head in to scrub out, Callie wonders how Arizona and Meredith's surgery went on the child.

"Callie, how did it go?" Meredith asks sticking her head in the scrub room.

"It went well, but we'll need to go back in later to finish up. He needs a total hip replacement. How was yours?" She asks.

"It was good. Splenectomy, bruised liver and minor damage to the small bowel. Jackson came in and stitched up a few of the facial lacerations, he should be fine." Meredith replies.

"How long have you been out?" Callie asks.

"I've been out a few hours now, but Arizona went in on the second child's surgery with Bailey. I don't know if they're done yet." Meredith pauses to look at her phone, "Ah, I've got to go back to post op, labs just came back." She says shutting the door and disappearing.

* * *

Bailey and Arizona are watching as Amelia stops a brain bleed in the small child, they have stabilized her internal injuries, but the head injuries are the most serious now and both surgeons are just waiting for the go ahead from her to continue.

"Okay, last one," Amelia says finishing up. "Go ahead Dr Bailey, Robbins, finish up."

Stepping away from the patient Amelia looks over at her phone and then nods to the nurse to pick it up and follow.

"Excuse me, I have to step out and take this." Amelia says to the two surgeons and then she leaves, as the nurse answers the phone and asks the caller to hold for Dr Shepherd.

"Okay," Bailey says turning back to the patient, she asks, "Dr Robbins, how does that liver laceration look?"

"It's good, Dr Bailey. How is the spleen?" She replies.

"Its enlarged but intact." Bailey replies and they continue to assess the patient's internal injuries.

An hour later they are done and Arizona is surprised to see Amelia sitting up in the gallery as they leave the OR.

Just as the blonde leaves the scrub room, she hears her name and turns around to see the brunette waiting with lunch from the deli.

"I went ahead and ordered and just had it delivered. Do you want to eat in my office or yours?" Amelia asks.

"Awesome, I'm starving. Yours is closer." Arizona replies smiling at her friend before pulling out her phone and checking it as they walk down the hall.

"About this morning, I'm sorry that won't happen again." Amelia says to the blonde.

"What? Oh, okay. It's not a big deal. I wasn't even home." Arizona points out, still checking her messages.

Amelia watches her a minute and decides to wait until they're in her office to say anything more.

"Oh my god this smells good, what did you get me?" Arizona asks when the get into the office.

"I got the turkey rueben for me and you got your usual." Amelia replies taking out hers and handing the bag over to Arizona.

"That smells amazing, can I have a bite?" Arizona asks leaning over the smaller woman.

"Arizona... a little space here." Amelia says glaring at the blonde a moment, "Yes, I'll give you a bite, but I'm not sharing this, you have yours right there." She points to the bag.

Taking her food out of the bag, Arizona wrinkles her nose at the salad and reaches over and steals one of Amelia's fries.

"Here," Amelia says handing her part of her sandwich, "Now stop stealing my fries. I was in surgery all morning too."

"I was in two surgeries, back to back. I didn't even get to go to the bathroom, speaking of which, I'll be right back." Arizona says slipping out the door quickly.

Laughing at the blonde, Amelia goes back to her food and continues eating. Curious, she reaches over and lifts up the corner of the box to look at the salad and she steals a tomato.

Coming back, Arizona quickly pops the bite of sandwich in her mouth and moans. "Next time, I'm getting this sandwich. That's really good." She says sitting down and opening the salad. "Wait did you eat one of my tomatoes? Amelia, they only give me two, I can't believe you ate one." She exclaims playfully, then reaching over she takes more fries.

"So what's the deal with you and Callie?" Amelia asks suddenly.

"Oh, we're working it out. She just, well you know. She told me what she said to you and I'm sorry that she did that." Arizona says taking another bite.

Silently, Amelia sits watching the blonde, she doesn't even realize that I'm sitting here almost freaking out, Amelia thinks to herself.

Glancing up Arizona sees Amelia's face and realizes that something is wrong. "Oh shit, what is it? Amelia what's going on, why are you looking at me like that?" Arizona asks concerned and reaching out to take her hand.

"I just, uh, should tell you something..." Amelia begins and Arizona cuts her off.

"No, no you don't need to tell me. I know and it's fine, really. I understand." Arizona says softly.

"What do you know?" Amelia asks concerned.

"I know that you have a friend crush on me and it's okay. I had one on you when we first started spending time together." Arizona explains.

"I see, that's what you think is going on? A friend crush." Amelia repeats. "Okay."

Confused now, Arizona stops eating and turns around to face her. "Tell me. Tell me what's going on." She says focusing on the brunette.

Unable to take he blonde's full attention, Amelia stands up and walks over to her desk.

"I want to tell you, but you have to promise that nothing I tell you leaves this room. Nothing." She says firmly.

"Of course, Amelia we're friends and I do not make friends easily. Anything you tell me is in confidence and I trust you to do the same or I wouldn't tell you half of what I have." Arizona replies straightforwardly.

Calming herself down, Amelia returns to the table and sits back down. Taking a breath she turns to the blonde and says, this friendship has caused me to revisit somethings in my life that never quite made sense to me, but now they are starting to." Amelia says and then glancing at the blonde she realizes that doesn't quite make sense unless she tells her the rest.

Arizona sits waiting patiently for Amelia to explain herself.

"Uh, so what I mean is that I, uh, am realizing that I am probably bi. Last night I went to Joe's and picked up a guy to have sex with, just to prove to myself that I still like sex with men. But it didn't work, because I don't like random sex and all I could think about was what if you come home and then you did. So I made him leave because I didn't want him there. I wanted you there." Amelia says the last part softly.

"You wanted me there in the condo or there in your bed?" Arizona asks softly.

"Both." Amelia replies softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I wouldn't have been telling you everything about me and Callie if I had known. Oh god, Amelia. I'm a terrible friend. How did I not see this?" Arizona asks frantically.

"No, no it's okay, I know that you don't feel the same. I've known that for months. Its just that this has awakened something in me that I really need to figure out. If I can feel this way about you, then maybe I'm wasting my time with guys and should consider that maybe the reason I can't find Mr Right, is that I really need to be looking for Ms Right." Amelia replies honestly.

"Hmm, is there anything that I can do to help you? Please let me know, okay?" Arizona asks. Then she adds, "When you are more comfortable with this, you should really talk with Callie, she's been here before. I've never questioned my sexuality, but she has and she would understand." Arizona replies.

"You know, I almost did talk to her about it, but then I realized that she would figure out who I was talking about and I wasn't ready to admit it to myself let alone your girlfriend. I just really didn't want to fuck anything up for you or me or our friendship." Amelia confesses.

"Just promise me that you will talk to Callie. She's actually wanting to talk to you about what she said to you the other day." Arizona explains.

"Yeah, I didn't expect that, it really freaked me out." She replies.

"I'm sorry that she did that. It's part of why we fought the other night. I just didn't know how to talk to you about it." Arizona replies nervously.

"I'm sorry that I caused any stress in your relationship. It's the last thing I wanted. I have been so careful around you, because I knew this was one-sided." Amelia explains.

"I'm sorry that you had to do that. I adore you and I think you're amazing, but I'm in love with Callie." Arizona says softly.

"Don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine and we're fine. I'll get over this, I won't let it affect our friendship. But I may need you to go out with me and be a wingman or something." Amelia says laughing.

"I think you mean a Wing Ma'am." She counters playfully.

"Oh right, right. Of course, so will you teach me how to pick up chicks?" Amelia asks smiling.

"Oh honey, with that smile, you won't need to do much. You'll have your pick of women." Arizona teases her.


	30. Chapter 30

"With Alex and Jo out of town, I'm going to stay here tonight. I'm on call any way." Arizona explains to Callie late that afternoon.

"Why don't I go get us some dinner and we'll eat dinner together before I take Sofia home?" Callie suggests.

"Aw, thank you. I'd really like that." Arizona replies, then leaning in she kisses her.

"How has your day been? Did you see Amelia?" Callie asks. She knows that really why the blonde left so early this morning was to try to talk with her roommate.

"Yeah, I did. She was in surgery with Bailey when I went in to help." Arizona replies, which is true, just not the whole truth.

"Well, I haven't been able to catch her all day. I really wanted to apologize. Do you think she's avoiding me?" Callie asks.

"Probably. She'll talk to you when she's ready. Amelia doesn't like to be ambushed and you ambushed her." Arizona replies.

"I deserve that." Callie admits.

* * *

"Hey, are you staying here tonight?" Amelia asks, when she stops by to check on their patient.

"Yes, with Alex out of town and I'm on call. It'll just be easier to stay here." Arizona explains.

"Or you're avoiding both of us while you process everything." Amelia counters playfully.

Shaking her head, amused that Amelia is figuring her out, Arizona considers how to respond and decides not to, so she walks away.

"So that's a yes?" Amelia calls after her.

* * *

"I'll see you in the morning Sofia, we'll make Mami pancakes, okay?" Arizona is cuddling Sofia after their dinner, she's been a little needy lately, probably unsure of what's going on with them. Callie went to check on her patient from this morning, giving them some time alone.

"Momma, I want you to live with us again. I miss you so much." Sofia says, kneeling in Arizona's lap and patting her hair.

"I miss you too and I am going to move back in. Mami and I are working things out and we want to be together again, okay?" Arizona explains to the young girl.

"Okay and then we go to Miami to see Papa and play on the beach." Sofia adds.

"And Grandma and Grandpa are going to come play on the beach with us too." Arizona reminds her.

"Yay!" Sofia replies clapping her hands.

* * *

Laying in the bed in the on call room that night, Arizona reflects on her day. As difficult as it was to talk with Amelia, she's happy that she did and she believes that they will be okay. Its a friendship that she treasures and doesn't want to lose, but having been on the other side of an unrequited attraction, she knows that there may come a time, when Amelia needs to not be around her. She sighs and hopes that doesn't happen, but knows that it may.

Closing her eyes, she tries to just feel and not think. She feels Callie's warmth and can smell her perfume. It makes her feel warm and safe. Opening her eyes, she thinks that's her answer. The thought of Callie makes her feel warm and safe, then it's time to go home. Satisfied, she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Waking up to a buzzing sound, it takes the brunette a minute to realize where she is and what woke her up. Looking around she sees the light coming off her phone, so she picks it up and reads the message and sighs. Good thing she slept on the couch in her office, she thinks pulling on her slacks and shoes.

"Hey, what's going on?" Amelia asks as she enters the patient's room.

"How did you get here so fast?" Arizona asks, then tells her why she paged her.

Amelia examines the girl and quickly decides that they need to get her back into the OR, there's another brain bleed.

Arizona calls for the OR prep team and they rush the girl back into surgery.

A few hours later they are scrubbing out and Amelia is exhausted. Arizona looks over at her and takes her hand.

"Come with me, no more sleeping on your couch. There are two beds in this on-call room." Arizona says leading the way.

Exhausted they both fall down on their respective beds and fall asleep.

* * *

"Good morning, how are my girls?" Arizona asks as she enters the house the next morning. Callie and Sofia are at the stove already making the pancakes. Crossing the room, she slips in behind them and kisses them both hello.

"Go freshen up, we've got this." Callie says glancing at the blonde, who doesn't look like she got much sleep.

"Thanks for helping Sof with the pancakes, Amelia and I had to go back into surgery one of the kids from the accident. Maybe a quick shower will wake me up." Arizona replies.

Stepping out of the shower, Arizona slips on yoga pants and a hoodie. Then checks her phone, a missed call from Alex and another one from Jo. Two text messages, one from Alex that says, "Answer your damn phone." And one from Edwards with an update on the patients asking her to call.

Walking out of the bedroom, Arizona sits at the dining room table and calls Stephanie first, gives her a few instructions and then calls Alex. It goes straight to voice mail, so she calls Jo.

"Arizona, hey." Jo answers on the first ring.

"Jo, what's going on?" Arizona asks concerned.

"Alex and his brother were wrestling and I think he dislocated his shoulder. He's in a lot of pain and we have to be at the airport in two hours, so there's not much time to go to the hospital, if we could even find it." Jo explains.

"Oh wait, Callie's right here. She can help." Arizona says to Jo, then she quickly fills Callie in and Callie takes the phone.

"Jo pull over and let me talk you through this," Callie offers. Handing the spatula to Arizona to finish the pancakes, Callie proceeds to direct Jo over the phone.

"Now I'll call in a pain script for him that you can pick up when you get home, he'll need it." Callie says handing the phone back to Arizona.

"Jo? Good luck getting that idiot home. Let me know how it goes. Okay?" Arizona says before hanging up.

"I still think she should go into Ortho, she enjoyed putting his shoulder back, I could tell." Callie says laughing.

"But how much of that was because it was Alex?" Arizona counters.

"Fair point." Callie admits. "Okay, are we ready to eat?"

"I'm ready Mami!" Sofia says from her chair by the stove.

"Okay, Arizona grab Sofia and I'll bring the pancakes over." Callie replies.

"Hmmm, these pancakes look fantastic Sofia!" Arizona says as the sit down and Callie places the platter on the table.

"Now Sofia will you say grace this morning?" Callie asks her daughter.

Surprised at the request, Arizona glances at Callie then waits for their daughter to begin.

"God is great and God is good, thank you Father for this food." Sofia says starting softly and ending loudly.

"Amen." Callie and Arizona say together.

"I forgot that part." Sofia admits.

"It's okay Mija, you remembered most of it." Callie says proudly.

* * *

"Wait, Edwards is still at the hospital? Isn't she planning to go to girls' night with Amelia and Maggie?" Callie asks after breakfast as they are cleaning up.

"Yeah, she's off at 5pm and Jo is on." Arizona explains.

"Okay good, Maggie is really looking forward to going out tonight," Callie replies.

"Good, so is Amelia." Arizona says, then looking over at the brunette she adds. "She and I talked and you were right. She does have a thing for me, but it's okay. We talked it out. She may however want to talk to you, so please just be open to her and don't be defensive or feel threatened." Arizona explains.

Smiling knowingly, Callie says, "Wants to talk to me, huh? Let me guess, she's just figuring out that she's bi and needs some guidance? Well, that's a first for me."

"She doesn't want me to discuss this with you. She's very private, so please don't say anything, okay?" Arizona asks.

"Sure, no problem. Has she been with a woman before?" Callie can't help but ask.

"We're not discussing this." Arizona reminds her.

"Okay, okay. I'll wait for her to come to me." Callie says backing off.

"So what are we doing tonight, since we're not going out to girls' night and Sofia is staying over with Zola?" Arizona asks.

"Meredith invited us over for Mom's night in, but I told her we'd let her know. So what do you think?" Callie asks.

"That could be fun and we'd get to hold the baby!" Arizona replies excited about baby Ellis.

"Okay, so I'll call and let her know and see what we can bring, okay?" Callie says picking up her phone.


	31. Chapter 31

"Amelia?" Callie says as she opens the door to Meredith's house. "You look amazing, come on in."

"Thanks Callie, I didn't know that you'd be here..."

"Hey, whoa... You look fantastic!" Arizona says entering the living room with Ellis on her hip. "Are you picking up Maggie?"

"Yeah, Stephanie is covering for Jo, something about Alex getting hurt wrestling his brother, so since it's just the two of us, we figured we'd just skip Joe's." Amelia explains, suddenly a little nervous to be standing there with Arizona and Callie.

"Aunt Amy!" Zola says coming down the stairs with Meredith and Sofia following. "You look really pretty." Zola exclaims.

"Thank you honey." Amelia replies as the girls come and look at her shoes and dress.

At this point Meredith, Callie and Arizona are all a little confused and trying to figure out what is going on.

Feeling the stress in the room, Arizona quickly tries to diffuse it by asking Amelia about their patient.

It helps, Amelia's nerves settle a bit as she talks medicine, but then Maggie comes down the stairs and Amelia is speechless.

"Uh..." The neurosurgeon stutters and the other three women turn around.

"Oh wow..." Callie says without thinking.

"Maggie, you look amazing." Arizona says, turning to Amelia to see how she's coping with this development.

So my sisters are going out on the town tonight," Meredith says playfully, "Maybe I should go with you and chaperone, you both look like you could get in to some trouble tonight."

Handing Ellis back to Meredith, Arizona walks over to Amelia and whispers, "Close your mouth, you may be in over your head here."

"No, no it's fine. I know what I'm doing, its just wow..." Amelia whispers back as she hugs the blonde.

Callie and Meredith are gushing over Maggie and finally, Amelia approaches Maggie and says, "I think we should get going."

"I'm right behind you." Maggie says relieved to get out of there.

Watching the two women leave, Meredith asks, "That was weird right?"

"What two friends and colleagues going out on a Saturday night? Callie asks.

Arizona looks from one to the other and smiles without commenting. She doesn't want to be the one to tell them what just happened, so she takes Bailey's hand and leads him into the dining room. "Girls, come and eat." She calls to Zola and Sofia.

In the living room, Meredith and Callie exchange glances and shrug and follow the kids into the dining room.

* * *

"Okay I don't want to say anything in front of Meredith, but was that a date, date?" Callie asks as soon as Meredith takes Ellis and Bailey up to put them to bed.

"Callie I don't know anything more than you do. Did you call and check on Alex?" Arizona asks hoping to change the subject.

"Yes, he's fine. She packed him in ice and gave him the pain pills." Callie replies, "So you don't think that was a date?" She asks again.

"I didn't say that, but I do know that it's none of our business. Now stop talking about it, Meredith will be back any minute." Arizona replies.

Meredith comes back downstairs and she looks at the two of them and then asks, "You'd tell me if my sisters were dating each other right?"

"I'm sure that they would tell you." Callie replies.

"No, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't tell me." Meredith says matter-of-factly.

"Then you should ask them what's going on." Arizona advises. "It's possible that they are just getting to know each other and there's nothing more to it that that."

"Well, this situation reminds me that I really don't know either of them well enough to even know if they are into women. I mean I know they both have gone out with men, but that doesn't make them straight." Meredith replies thinking it through.

"Okay, well now I need a drink." Callie says pouring more wine into her glass and taking a long drink.

* * *

"Arizona, come on tell me what you know." Callie says on the drive home.

"Calliope, I know as much as you do. And if I knew anything else, it wouldn't be mine to tell. So you'll just have to ask Maggie about it if you want details." Arizona replies glancing over at the brunette in the passenger seat.

"Okay fine, but I saw that little exchange of whispers between you and Amelia, so I think you know more than you're saying." Callie replies teasing her.

Pulling into the driveway, Arizona turns to Callie and says, I hope we can leave this conversation here in the car, I'd like to spend the rest of the night on a different topic," she says leaning in to kiss her.

Reaching up to pull the blonde in and deepen the kiss, Callie whispers, "Deal, now let's go in the house."

* * *

"Hey, what time do we need to pick up Sofia? Did you get a hold of Meredith?" Arizona says as she enters the kitchen the next morning.

"She didn't pick up. She's probably busy with getting the kids breakfast. Maybe we should go back over and help?" Callie suggests.

Taking a sip of her coffee, Arizona smiles, suddenly feeling guilty that Meredith is dealing with 4 kids this morning, while they are simply drinking coffee and relaxing. "Yeah, we probably should."

* * *

"Oh, thank god. You're here. Maggie didn't come home last night and I'm seriously out numbered." Meredith says opening the door and handing the baby to Callie.

"Hey girls," Arizona says heading into the dining room to see how she can help.

"Momma!" Sofia exclaims, "We're having donuts."

"I see that. Are you helping Bailey, he's spilled his milk." Arizona points out to the two older girls.

"Oh Bailey!" Zola cries out and takes her napkin and starts helping clean up the milk.

"Here," Sofia says handing over her napkin as well.

"Oh jeez, Bailey that's not your cup." Meredith says annoyed when she sees the mess.

"We're cleaning it up Mom." Zola says.

"Thank you honey." Meredith says to her daughter and then turning back around to Callie and Arizona she mouths 'thank you'.

"No, thank you for letting Sofia stay over. And it was fun to hang out last night." Arizona replies, as she comes back into the room with a fresh towel to finish cleaning up the milk.

Callie and Arizona decide to stay long enough to let Meredith grab a shower and Callie goes up to Zola's room to help Sofia get her things, while Arizona stays downstairs reading a book to Ellis and Bailey on the couch.

Suddenly, the front door opens and Maggie walks in. "I, uh..." she stammers, "Is everything okay? Did you guys stay over?"

"No, everything is fine, we just came over to pick up Sofia. Did you have fun last night?" Arizona asks.

Blushing a little, Maggie nods. "Amelia is wickedly funny, but you're roommates, so you probably know that." She says nervously glancing down and realizing that she's wearing the blonde's clothes.. "Oh and I hope you don't mind. Amelia said it would be okay."

"Yeah, Amelia is really great." Arizona agrees. "And it's fine, Amelia's clothes are too small for me to borrow too," she adds smiling.

"Oh hey, you're home." Callie says coming down the stairs with Sofia's suitcase.

"Yeah, uh hi, Callie." Maggie knew that she should have taken Amelia's advice and stayed at the condo for breakfast, but she was freaking out a little and wanted to go home. Unfortunately, her home is over-run with her co-workers and their kids and now she's wishing that she had waited.

"Um, Callie, we should be heading out." Arizona says quickly coming to Maggie's rescue.

"Oh well, I want to hear about girls' night. Maggie, how was it? Did you all go dancing? Where did you go?" Callie asks enthusiastically.

"It was good and yes, there was dancing. Um, excuse me I just need to go up and change." Maggie stammers.

That's when Callie realizes that Maggie is wearing Arizona's clothes.

"Okay, no we should stay. I want to know what happened, do you think that they..." Callie asks raising her eyebrows, because she doesn't want to say sex in front of Bailey.

"Calliope, stop. No we are leaving. That poor woman is probably kicking herself for agreeing to move in with Meredith right about now." Arizona replies.

Meredith comes downstairs and asks, "Did I hear Maggie come in?"

"Yes, she went up to her room." Callie replies, "She's wearing Arizona's clothes."

"Oh yeah, she'd have to. Amelia's are tiny." Meredith replies, then adds, "Well you guys can get out of here. Thanks again for coming back over to help this morning. Zola is usually more helpful, but she was having fun with Sofia."

"No problem. Maybe we should see if Zola wants to come with us. We're going to take Sofia to Bradner Gardens." Callie explains.

"Oh well, Zola would probably love that, if you're sure you want both of them. They were a handful this morning." Meredith admits.

"Oh, we'll be fine." Arizona says. "What about Bailey, would he like the park?"

"Arizona, you don't have to take them both. I'll be fine with Ellis and Bailey." Meredith replies.

"Yes, but we'd love to take them all to the park. It's a gorgeous day and think of what all you can get done they're with us." Arizona counters. "Right Calliope?"

"Absolutely! This will be great." Callie says excitedly.

"Okay, you know what. You're right. They will enjoy it and you're obviously both thinking it's a good idea." Meredith agrees.

Callie quickly goes back upstairs to get the girls ready.

"Let me get Bailey ready." Meredith says, heading over to get the toddler off the couch.

"You know what? I'd love to get him ready, so you sit here with Ellis and Bailey and I will go get ready for the park." Arizona says picking him up and swinging him around.

Callie returns downstairs with the girls in tow and asks, "Where's Arizona?"

"She insisted that she could get Bailey dressed, so they're up in his room," Meredith explains. "Are you sure you guys want both of them?" she asks.

"Yeah, it's fine. Besides, Arizona keeps saying we should have more kids, so please let her see what it's like to have three of them for the afternoon." Callie replies. "Plus I think she's trying to help Maggie, she looked a little hungover."

"I bet she's regretting moving in her with me right about now." Meredith says laughing.


	32. Chapter 32

"Still want ten kids?" Callie asks as they recover from their day at the park.

Glaring up at the brunette, Arizona adjusts the ice pack on her stump and says, "Those three sweet kids, I just don't understand...what happened?" She asks.

"Let's see they had donuts for breakfast and we let them have ice cream and hot dogs in the park, so we basically enabled their sugar rush and took them to a huge garden full of things to see and do. I'm just glad we got them all back in the car and home." Callie says laughing.

"Maybe we should stop at one." Arizona says tiredly, setting her wine down and laying back on the couch.

"Well, she is perfect, so I understand." Callie says adjusting her position on the couch so that she is underneath the blonde.

"Hmm, she is really amazing." Arizona admits, "but did you see baby Ellis, her eyes follow Meredith around the room. I mean, she likes us but she knows who her Mom is, that's kind of awesome."

"It is. You know that Sofia did that with both of us." Callie reminds her.

"Yeah," Arizona says wistfully, then adds, "okay we should have one more. Let's wait until after the holidays and then start the process again." Arizona says, reaching out to take Callie's hand in her own.

"If you're sure, then I'm sure. But you know that we can adopt or have a surrogate, if you're not sure." Callie says concerned.

"I've never been more sure of anything Calliope, I want to have a baby. I want to experience that, I really do." Arizona says sitting up and facing the brunette.

"Then let's do it." Callie says taking the blonde's face in her hands and kissing her. "Let's have another baby."

* * *

"Hey stranger," Arizona says when she spots Amelia at the coffee cart the next morning.

"Wait, you don't come home for two days and I'm the stranger?" Amelia counters playfully.

"Well, I was giving you space..." Arizona counters.

"Aren't you about to give me all the space?" The brunette replies.

"Yeah, I am. Are you sure that it's okay for me to move out?" Arizona asks, taking her coffee from the barista and following Amelia over to a bench to sit down.

"It's completely fine." Amelia says taking a sip of her coffee and brushing off the blonde's concern.

"So tell me what happened Saturday night. I got part of the story from Maggie Sunday morning, but it was seriously lacking in details." Arizona asks nudging her with her shoulder.

"We're not discussing this here on a bench at work. Come home tonight and we can talk." Amelia sasses.

"Okay it's a deal, but you're cooking dinner." Arizona negotiates.

"Okay, okay. I'll make dinner." She says rolling her eyes.

"Yay! I'll be home by seven." Arizona replies pulling out her phone and checking the message. "Damn, apparently Alex still has his service forwarded to me. I've got to go."

* * *

"Have you recovered from Girls' Night?" Callie asks that morning when she runs into Maggie.

A little flustered, Maggie replies, "Oh right Girls' night. I just, um haven't gone out dancing like that in a long time. It was good, yeah."

Noticing her behavior, Callie decides a different approach. "Well, I'm glad that you both got out and had some fun. Arizona mentioned that she has really enjoyed getting to know you and so have I, maybe we should all get together soon." Callie replies and gives her a light squeeze on her shoulder.

"Oh, you both are so, so great. I'd love that, really. I hope we do it soon." Maggie says relaxing a bit. "Thank you Callie."

They say good bye and Callie heads into her office. Just as she sits down her phone buzzes.

"I'm having dinner with Amelia at the condo tonight. Can I see you at lunch today?" Arizona asks.

Returning the text, Callie agrees and suggests that they go to the deli across the street if they have time.

* * *

It was a busy morning, but Arizona is able to get away for lunch. She looks up and spots Callie coming her way, so she ducks into her office and grabs her bag.

"Ready?" Callie asks following her into the room.

"Yes and starving." She says sidling up to her and giving her a quick kiss.

Taking the blonde's hand, Callie leads them out of the office.

"Alex came in this morning and he has a torn ligament, so I've scheduled him for surgery tomorrow morning." Callie informs her, "did he stop by to tell you?"

"Yes, he did. Do you think he'll recover in time for us to go to Miami?" Arizona asks hesitantly.

"Oh yeah, I'll make sure of it." Callie says confidently.

* * *

Entering the deli, Arizona glances around and spots Maggie and Amelia in the back having lunch together. She doesn't say anything, but then Callie grabs her arm and she knows that she's spotted them too.

"Calliope, just let them be, okay?" Arizona asks the brunette.

"Well, I'm going to pretend like they're not there Arizona." Callie replies annoyed.

"That's not what I said," she reminds her. "Just don't go over there."

"Okay, well let's order first, are you getting your usual?" Callie asks stepping up to the counter to order.

"No, actually I want to get the turkey reuben with a side salad." Arizona replies.

"Really? Okay, go get us a table and I'll bring the food over." Callie says letting go of her arm.

A few minutes later Callie joins her at the table and asks, "What do you think happened between them the other night?"

Arizona looks up at her girlfriend and debates how to answer. "Honestly, I'm not sure. But I think it's good either way, they would make great friends and an interesting couple." She replies.

"I agree. But what are the odds that they are this many bisexual surgeons in one hospital?" Callie asks.

"Maybe they're not bisexual, maybe they are lesbians." Arizona suggests. "Amelia did get a Subaru, after all." She adds laughing at the stereotype.

Shaking her head Callie returns the laugh and then looks up and sees the two surgeons heading their way. "Oh they're coming." She says looking down.

Just then the server drops off their food and Amelia and Maggie wait, then walk up to their table.

"Hello Callie, Arizona." Maggie says and Amelia adds. "Well we've got to get back, enjoy your lunch."

Arizona looks over at Callie and asks, "Was it my imagination or did they just act a little guilty about having lunch together?"

"You didn't imagine that, oh this is getting good!" Callie says excitedly.

* * *

Walking back over to the hospital together Amelia can't help but glance at Maggie and smile.

"Dr Shepherd if you keep doing that, the rumors will fly all over the hospital." Maggie teases her.

"Keep doing what Dr Pierce?" Amelia asks playfully.

"You know what I'm talking about," she replies as she stops walking.

"Maggie, we said slow, so this is slow. But that doesn't mean that I don't want to kiss you." Amelia reminds her.

"Uh, I just need time to wrap my head around this, okay?" Maggie replies and reaches out to touch her arm.

Sighing, Amelia takes a deep breath, "Okay well I'm having dinner with Arizona tonight and you're invited. See, we'll have a chaperone, so no pressure."

"Let me see how my surgery goes, but I'd like to have dinner with you and Arizona." Maggie says flashing a smile.


	33. Chapter 33

There's a knock at the door and Arizona opens it and Maggie smiles and greets her.

"Amelia just told me that you'd be joining us. And you're in for a treat, she's an awesome cook." Arizona says closing the door.

"Yay," she says entering the condo and greeting Arizona awkwardly. "Oh here are your things from the other night. Thanks again for not not minding that Amelia loaned them to me." Maggie says, just a little bit nervous.

"Thank you and of course, no problem." Arizona says taking the clothes and heading down the hall to put them in her room and give the two women a chance to greet each other privately.

Coming back out of her room, she notices that they are standing quite close together and she smiles, Amelia still hasn't talked to her about it and she suspects that was the point of inviting Maggie to dinner so that she wouldn't have to discuss it with her tonight too. Which is fine, but Arizona is still a little disappointed that her friend hasn't confided in her.

* * *

"When are you moving back into the house?" Amelia asks as they sit on the couch hanging out after Maggie left.

"Well, I need to figure that out since Alex is having surgery and he was going to help me." Arizona points out.

"You don't have much, so let's figure what you need and we'll just move it in stages." Amelia offers.

"Okay good point, so you don't have a new roomie all picked out and ready to move in?" She teases.

"You're funny. No, I don't plan to move anyone else in here any time soon." Amelia replies.

"I thought that you didn't want to live alone?" Arizona asks.

"I don't mind living alone. I just didn't want you to feel like you didn't have options and rush back into the house with Callie if you weren't ready." Amelia confesses.

"I see." Arizona says a little annoyed. Then she turns to the brunette and says, "So do you want to talk about what's going on with you and Maggie?"

"Not really." Amelia replies quickly, a little uncomfortable with the question.

Ignoring her discomfort, Arizona asks, "Is that because you don't know or you're not ready to talk about it?"

Squirming a bit in her seat, the brunette looks away from her and says, "Both actually."

Arizona raises her eyebrows and laughs softly at her and takes a sip of wine.

"Are you laughing at me?" Amelia says, eyes still closed.

"A little, you remind me of me when I was 15 and kissed my first girl. I wasn't sure what it meant to her, but I knew that I wanted to do it again," she confesses, hoping to open her up to the conversation.

Sitting up and facing the blonde, Amelia asks indignantly, "Did you really just compare me to a teenager?"

"What I'm trying to say is that I know a little bit about this, if you'd like to talk." Arizona says leaning forward.

"Thank you, but I'm good. I'm just going sit over here and freak out a bit and hope that it goes away." Amelia says sarcastically, laying back again and closing her eyes.

"Oh good plan, but I saw the way she looks at you and she's not going away any time soon." Arizona advises her.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Amelia asks sitting up suddenly.

"I think that she's as attracted to you as you are to her. And you'd be crazy not to see where that goes." Arizona replies.

"Hmm, you say that but neither of us has had a relationship with a woman before, so how will it work?" Amelia asks softly.

"It works the way it works. Go slow and figure it out, same as any relationship." Arizona advises. "Callie had a brief fling with Hahn before we got together, she wasn't even sure of her sexuality. I am only the second woman that she's been with. So I get how scary it is. I've always known that I liked women, so bisexuality freaks me out. Honestly, I wasn't even sure it was real, I spent the first five years thinking that she would wake one day and decide to go back to men."

"Wait, so Sloan got her pregnant when you were together?" Amelia asks concerned.

"Not exactly, we broke up when I went to Africa. I was gone for three months, it was supposed to be three years but I realized what a mistake that I made, so I came back and it was tough. She wouldn't even talk to me at first, then finally I get her to talk to me and she tells me that she's pregnant with Mark's baby." Arizona explains.

"Oh my god, Arizona, you're an amazing person to deal with all of that and stay with her." Amelia replies.

"Not really, Calliope is the love of my life and I'm fortunate to be with her after everything that we've been through. Nothing in my life makes sense if we're not together. Once you find that with someone, you have to fight for it and hold on to it, no matter what. You have to." Arizona explains.

* * *

"Hey, I just wanted to say good night and I love you." Arizona texts to Callie as she gets ready for bed. A few minutes later her phone rings.

"Hello Calliope." Arizona says sweetly.

"Mmm, I missed you tonight. Please tell me that you're going to come home tomorrow night..." Callie pouts into the phone.

"It's my night with Sofia, don't you have plans or want to go out?" Arizona asks softly, hoping that she doesn't.

"I do have plans," Callie replies, "I plan to spend a night at home with my girls."

"Aw, I love that plan." Arizona replies happily.

"Me too." Callie agrees. "I realize that Alex isn't going to be able to help you move, so I've rented a truck and talked with Jo, she's going to come help us move your stuff out of there this weekend."

"Callie I just talked with Amelia and we had a plan." Arizona replies a little annoyed.

"Okay, but does my plan work with your plan?" Callie asks hopefully.

"Well, actually yes. But you didn't have to do that Calliope. I am moving back home." Arizona says firmly.

"I know, that's why I rented the truck, to help you move back home." Callie replies sweetly.

"Thank you." Arizona replies, adding "I love you Calliope and nothing can stop me from moving back home."

"I love you too and I can't wait for you to be back home." Callie admits.

* * *

"Alex, Alex wake up, now. Come on." Callie prods him to wake up in the recovery room.

"W-what? Ow..." He says waking up, then seeing Callie in scrubs, he remembers he had surgery, "Torres, how did it go?"

"It went fine, of course. You're tear wasn't as bad as it could've been. Just rest up and keep still, PT will be in to check you out and then we'll decide if you can go home today." She explains.

"Fine, okay. But I'm not staying here. We agreed to do this outpatient," he grumbles.

"No we agreed to try to do it outpatient." She snaps back at him.

"Whatever," he says laying his head back on the pillow, resigned to wait it out.

"How is he?" Arizona asks when Callie comes out of the recovery room.

"He's Alex, grumpy and a pain in the ass." She replies smiling.

"I promised to text Jo, she's covering ER today and can't get away." Arizona explains.

"She got away. She was just here," Callie informs her.

"Oh, well then I'll just..." She steps around Callie and sneaks into the room and takes a picture of Alex in the bed.

"Robbins! Delete that picture." He yells after her, the flash having got his attention.

"I promised Meredith that I let her know how you're doing, so I'm sending this to her." Arizona replies teasing him.

"Great, then she'll send it to Cristina. Perfect." He grumbles again.

* * *

A few hours later, Arizona stops by to check on Alex and she sees a big balloon in his room and entering she finds Maggie there having lunch with him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't want to interrupt. I didn't realize anyone was here with him."

"Come on in Arizona, we're just catching up. He's telling me about his wrestling matches with his brother and how this is the first time that he's lost one." Maggie explains.

"Oh really, your first lost to Aaron? How is he doing?" Arizona asks.

"He's good. He's living independently and Amber is able to help him. As long as he stays on his meds, he's good, you know?" He replies. Then to Maggie, he adds, "It's a long story, but my brother was diagnosed with schizophrenia a few years ago."

"Oh, I had no idea. Alex, I'm sorry to hear that. It's a hard diagnosis to live with." She replies seriously.

"Yeah, I know. Mom had it too." He says. "Hey Robbins, I hear that you're going to move back into the house this weekend, I told Jo that I should come supervise your moving team. They're not very experienced." He says joking and looking at Maggie.

"Oh no, Maggie. Did you get roped into this too? I'm so embarrassed. I should just hire movers. What if someone gets hurt?" Arizona exclaims.

"Dude, you only have a few pieces of furniture and you weren't worried about me getting hurt?" He says glaring at her.

"Of course not, Alex you didn't used to get hurt. But now I guess you're getting old and brittle." She teases him.

"Shut it Robbins! He put me in a half nelson and the best way to break that hold is to dislocate your shoulder, I used to be able to do that and reduce it all in one move." He says proudly.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Maggie asks loudly.

"Yeah, I was a Division one wrestler in the Big Ten, it's how I paid for college." He informs her.

"Oh wow, I didn't know that. So do you, uh, still wrestle?" She asks.

"No, he doesn't which is why he was hurt fooling around with his brother. Now Alex, you're going to be out for three weeks and that means I can't go to Miami for Thanksgiving. So you owe me big time." Arizona replies punching him lightly in the arm.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry. I didn't even think of that. Look, don't cancel your trip just yet. I'm going to get through PT and I'll be back in the OR by the end of next week. I promise." He says seriously.

"Don't worry, we're going to invite everyone here instead. And maybe we'll go to Miami for Christmas." Arizona says lightly.


	34. Chapter 34

"How is everything going?" Jo asks Arizona as the scrub into surgery together.

"Everything is really good, I think we are finally on the same page. My folks are coming here next week for Thanksgiving and it feels really good to be back home." Arizona says smiling.

"That's awesome." Jo replies also smiling.

"How about you? How was meeting the Karev family?" She asks.

"Interesting. Most of what I know and love about Alex was confirmed when I saw him with his family. He loves them unconditionally, even when they make him crazy. He's so strong." Jo says looking up as she tears up.

"Someone once told me that if you really want to get to know someone, watch them interact with their parents." Arizona says softly.

"Well, I'd really like for Alex to meet Ms Schmitt. I've invited her to come to Seattle a few times, but she can't afford to travel here and I can't really afford to send her a ticket just yet." Jo explains.

"You're in fourth year, so it's just a matter of time before you're an attending. Have you thought about which specialty you're going to pick?" Arizona asks the younger surgeon.

"I loved Ortho, but Peds is pretty amazing too." Jo replies.

"You could be an Ortho who specialized in Peds." Arizona suggests.

* * *

"Alex! Take it easy. You're going to ruin all of my hard work." Callie says as she enters the PT room to check on him. Then to the PT she says, "I said range of motion exercises not weight work."

"If you don't let me do weight work here, then I'll just go the gym and do it on my own, unsupervised." Alex says smirking.

"Seriously, Alex. You don't want to piss me off and re-injure that shoulder. You've already screwed up my Thanksgiving," Callie reminds him.

"Jeez, Torres this is taking forever. I need to get back into an OR, I haven't had a surgery in two weeks." He exclaims.

"Follow the treatment plan and don't re-injure yourself and you'll back in the OR in a week." Callie reminds him.

* * *

"You are coming to my house for Thanksgiving," Meredith reminds Amelia.

"Okay, okay. What should I bring?" she asks.

"Just come early and help me cook. Maggie and I are going to the store to get everything." Meredith informs her.

"What if I come over and watch the kids while you all go to the store?" Amelia offers.

"Oh, good idea." Meredith says smiling, "that would great."

* * *

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Callie asks Meredith later that day.

"I'm making Amelia and Maggie cook Thanksgiving for me and the kids." Meredith says laughing.

"Well, we've got Arizona's parents coming and we invited Alex and Jo to join us. Why don't you all just come over to our place?" Callie asks.

"Tempting, but I kind of want to have a small Thanksgiving this year. I'm just getting to really know Maggie and Amelia and I'd like us to create our own family customs and traditions." Meredith explains.

"I understand, but please know that you're all three surgeons, so if anything happens, I want you to come over to our house as your plan b, okay?" Callie says firmly, reaching out to touch Meredith's arm.

Covering Callie's hand, Meredith says, "Thank you Callie. You are definitely my back up Thanksgiving plan."

* * *

"I'm not sure what to do. My mom insists on surprising Meredith for Thanksgiving," Amelia confides to Arizona.

"I hate surprises and I'm pretty sure that Meredith does too. You should find a way to tell her without really telling her." Arizona suggests.

"At least it's just Mom and not any of my sisters. That I would definitely tell her about, I wouldn't let her be ambushed." Amelia explains, "But it's just Mom and it probably won't be a huge surprise to her."

"How are things between you and Maggie?" Arizona asks.

"There is no me and Maggie." Amelia replies. "It got weird. Meredith keeps saying we're all sisters and now the whole Thanksgiving thing with Mom. We've just kind of backed off for now."

"Seriously?" Arizona asks concerned about her friend.

"It's easier this way." Amelia confesses.

"You mean you both chickened out." Arizona replies sarcastically.

Shrugging, Amelia decides to change the topic.

"What about you? How did it go at the fertility clinic?" Amelia asks.

"It went well, I start shots after Thanksgiving. We've started reviewing profiles too." Arizona explains.

"Interesting, so you're not going to use the donor that you picked last time?" Amelia asks.

"No, Addison is consulting with our doctor and she's worked up my genetic profile and we're going to give her a couple of choices for her to review, so that she can help us pick the best genetic match." Arizona informs her.

"Well that sound like a good plan. Addison is the best." Amelia replies. "Do you remember when we met for lunch on New Year's?"

"Yeah, we were both hopeful that this year would be better than last. What do you think?" Arizona asks.

"Well no one died this year, so that is a definite improvement over last. And I have a new niece, who is beautiful and amazing, and we've become close which has been pretty great too." Amelia admits.

"I have to agree that our friendship has been a highlight of this year for me, as well as Callie and I getting back together, obviously and now planning to expand our family is pretty frightening and exciting." Arizona confesses.

"Can I ask you something?" Amelia asks.

"Of course, what?" Arizona says sitting forward in her chair.

"After everything you and Callie have been through, how is it you haven't walked away and said the hell with it." Amelia asks.

"What makes you think I haven't?" Arizona counters, "Hell, I turned her down when she asked me out the first time. I left her at the airport and went to Africa, then I cheated on her when I thought she didn't love me after I miscarried our child. I've done nothing but walk away from her Amelia."

"That makes no sense. Why would you do that when you so obviously love her immensely." Amelia asks thoughtfully.

"When Tim died, all the dreams that we had of raising families together died with him. And I threw myself into my work; why else would I have applied for a grant to spend three years in Africa?" She points out, "When I met Callie, everything changed for me. I started wanting all those things that Tim and I had wanted together and he wasn't here, so I didn't think that I deserved them. When I won the grant and realized that Callie didn't really share my dream, I felt like that was a sign, so I left her and went alone, only to find out that I couldn't do it without her. Nothing made sense without her, so I gave up the position and came home to get her back. Only now, it wasn't just her, it was her and a baby. But I wanted that with her, so I swallowed my pride and accepted it. Even though Mark Sloan was part of the deal, it didn't matter because I wanted to be with her and have a family and those were the terms, so I accepted them and it was amazing. But things were so hard, my doubts came back. I started to think that maybe we weren't meant to be together, it seemed like the universe was trying to tear us apart time and time again."

"Yeah, that's why I'm so amazed that you both have found your way back to each other. Most couples could overcome a car wreck or a plane crash or a miscarriage, but you guys have survived all of it. I don't know that I've ever loved someone enough to fight this hard for it." Amelia admits.

"Love this big is terrifying, I'm not going to lie." Arizona admits.

* * *

"Hey, how are you doing?" Callie asks Maggie when they run into each other in the attendings' lounge.

"I'm really good. Living with Meredith has been very interesting, I love having the kids around. I grew up as an only child, so I feel like I'm experiencing sibling-hood on multiple levels." Maggie admits.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying it, but isn't hard being single and living with family?" Callie asks.

"Uh, yeah, but I don't go out much, so it's not that big of a deal." Maggie confesses.

"How will you meet someone if you don't go out with anyone Maggie?" Callie asks her friend.

"Well, that's the thing. I did meet someone, but I'm a little bit afraid to be with them. It seems overly complicated and stressful." She explains.

"Hmm, I think that I one time used those same words to describe my relationship with Arizona." Callie admits laughing a bit to herself. "You know Arizona and I were not together when I found out my one-night stand with Mark Sloan resulted in pregnancy. In fact, she had just returned unexpectedly from Africa and was trying to get back together. As much as I wanted to get back together with her, I just knew that she would change her mind once I told her that I was pregnant with Mark's baby. I mean her biggest fear was that I would break her heart and sleep with him again. But instead, she broke my heart and I slept with him. Ironic, huh?" Callie remarks.

"Oh my god, I had no idea. How did you ever get back together with all of that working against you?" Maggie asks.

"It was Arizona, she decided that she loved me and wanted a family with me, she wasn't wild that Mark was part of the deal, but she accepted it and we moved on in our relationship. She even asked me to marry her. I always thought that I'd be the one to ask, but she asked me first." Callie explains. "That was when I really knew that we were going to be okay. And we probably would have been if it hadn't been for the plane crash, of course the miscarriage didn't help any either." Callie admits.

"Callie, I had no idea. I just knew about the plane crash and then Arizona, you know..." Maggie breaks off not sure how to say that she knows about the infidelity.

"Everyone knows about that, what they don't know is everything that was going on with us before that storm hit. Arizona had the miscarriage when I was in the middle of a really complicated case that eventually resulted in a malpractice trial. I was distracted and didn't give her the support that she needed. Compounded by her grief, she felt like she failed us and at that point we were basically roommates, so when that doctor came in and flirted with her, she gave in because she was giving her the attention that she needed and I wasn't. I understand that now, because I never intended to sleep with Mark Sloan after I fell in love with Arizona, but it happened after we broke up because I was devastated when she left. So we both have made mistakes and now we are moving on, because we are better together."

"How did you know that though? I mean, you'd been married before and it didn't work out. How did you know that Arizona was the one?" Maggie asks.

"Because it was so hard and complicated and I still didn't want to walk away. That's how I knew." Callie replies.

* * *

The late night knock on her door was a little odd, so Amelia carefully checks to see who it is before she opens the door. Surprised at who it is, she opens the door and says, "Hey stranger, what are you..."

Cut off by the impact of Maggie's lips on her own, Amelia pulls away long enough to shut the door and push the other woman against so she can lock it.

Pulling back, Maggie says, "Amelia, I don't know what I'm doing, but I'd like to figure it out. I know it's weird and complicated, but that doesn't mean that we shouldn't try."

"I like weird and complicated." Amelia replies before pulling her back in and deepening the kiss.


End file.
